The legend of Naruto
by The Emperor of darkness
Summary: what if the saiyans survived but a small piece off them escape to a planet were they start a new life naruto is descended from one of these saiyans like many other"s can he survive in this world or die NarutoXFemOCXFemkyuubixAnko right now in chuuin exam
1. Prelude

The Legend of Naruto

_Summary  
_

_The story is about what if some good guys and villains were saiyans from planet vegata and that there great relatives came to the planet they live on. Its not a good summary hope you guys like it.  
_

_So this my first story hope you guys like all hail spacemarines_

The Legend of Naruto

Prelude

Many eons ago on the planet Vegeta, war had entered their planet. The Truffles had though they were the strongest in the universe and went to fight this saiyan race. When the truffles had invaded they had been push back to there home planet. But not before they had destroyed one of the saiyan races many cites. King Vegeta had though they had all died from the attack, so he had no one search for them. But they had survived this onslaught of the truffles, but they knew no one was going to look for them. So one man took leadership of the remaining saiyans in the city. He was a tall and Blond Haired man(no it is not Naruto or Minato it is there, you'll see later) "my saiyan bothers we have been abandoned by our king, but fear not I shall lead you to a new planet" one black hair saiyan from the crowd with red eyes then screamed from the crowd. "how can we trust our life with you if we don't know who you are for all we know you could be a truffle leading us to a trap" The blond man then retorted that "If I was a truffle wouldn't I have killed you all by now" The man with red eyes was ashamed of his outcast. That's when a old man called out from the crowd saying "why don't you both lead us, you both are warriors of the king maybe both of you should lead us" The blond haired man and the man with the red eyes look at each other blue eyes meeting red they then both mentally agreed with each other. Alright everyone gather your stuff we are leaving planet Vegeta, as everyone gathered at the center of the city they enter a large ship that was stored under ground.(come on every city should have one those to escape) As they were getting on the wound warriors and the civilians, the two man had meet once again. The red eye man then ask "hey saiyan whats your name" The blond hair man then retorted "I would ask you the same thing"(could make a lame joke right now but I won't)

They then both answered when they were entering the ship Ryuu Namikaze the blond haired man had said and mako uchiha said the man with reds.

6 months later…

The ship was running low on supplies and we have to land really soon or we will have mutiny or just starve to death. As the two friends were talking(come on its Ryuu and mako) they saw a little blue planet on the scene.(yes its there new home planet) They had no fuel left so this was going to be there new planet, if they survived the landing.

From on the planet

A small village was going on to the days end, as little girl look up into the sky. People saw this but didn't now what she was looking at, so they look up as well. The little girl then said "Grandpa look up at the shooting star" The grandfather look up and paled as many of the villages did to see a huge floating object in the sky. "yes my grandchild look at the stars" The villages just kept on watching as it passed them and had cashed into the mountains many miles away. The elder then said to himself "looks like from now on humans won't be living on this planet by themselves"

500 years after the crash later…

(YES I DID PUT A LAGRE TIMESKIP BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET ON WITH THE STORY TO PLEASE YOU GUYS GOSH)

The third ninja war had ended it seem that many saiyans and ninja had died in this war because the stuipedness of the stone ninjas. But enough about that how story really begins in the leaf village at the house of a woman known as Uzumaki Kushina. She had learned the most happiest and shocking thing in her life, she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell her husband Minato at the hokage tower, when she got there she was let right in. When she got in there she saw her husband battling the dangerous of all enemies paper work. (Cue scary music) When Minato had herd the door shut he look up to see his wife. She was smiling and happy, almost like she was going to tell him something. "Minato I'm pregnant" you drop a pin in the room and you can hear it. (Wait let me try that) (Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee booom car crash bodies and dead people every were o my god what have I done NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) (And back with the story) "y.yyo.oo.u.u'r.rre.ee wwh.aa.tt" Minato tried to reply. Kushina was getting a laughing feeling at Minato, as she repeated her self "I'm pregnant" Minato did then the one thing no one had expected he fainted. He then woke up in the hospital with his wife and a doctor right next to him. Minato then ask the doctor "how many children am I going to have". The doctor then had replied the number "3, one boy two girls". And then the doctor had left the room. Kushina then told her husband that "my friend Mikoto is having twins one boy and a girl she still has told Faguka yet" But as Kushina said those words a loud yell of what came from the Uchiha compound. Minato then got up and told his wife he was going to a walk.

Minato then took a walk in the park to catch his breath. " I could survived a battle ninja and saiyans but being a father is going to be hard." Minato Namikaze hero of the third ninja war saiyan elite and was one of the first super saiyans in a thousand years. In stone he was Known for the Harshin combo and ransengan beam or shorter for rasen beam. And now he was in for the biggest challenge in his life being a father.(man he is going to the biggest failer in his life) He told himself he wouldn't fail no matter what in being a father.

In an Island in water country

"**Who has awaken my slumber?"** a great beast had said, then a man with strange red eyes had appeared. Look into my eyes you great myth beast, as the beast look the man had said one word "Tsukiyomi". He had torturer the beast for three days and had mess with its mind.(no it isn't itachi he hasn't killed his best friend yet) He then had the beast think that konohagakure had attack her. (yes I am making Kyubi a girl). So she left her den as an evil black hair red eye saiyan left evily to him seft for a bit. "all going according to plan soon I will have the perfect body and be rid of that fox".

Two Months Later

The Hokage was doing paper work, while his wife was shopping. Its not good to sneak up on your hokage Jarjiya. Jarjiya then replied " It seems my student is setting down to have a family"

Minato then ask "you take the idea to be my kids godfather" Jarjiya then replied " yeah I will but we have bigger problems the Kyubi is coming towards the village." If Minato was drinking something he be choking right now. Minato then ask "when is the Kyubi going to attack" Jarjiya then replied "about 7 months when Kushina gives birth". Minato then panic because he nothing to fight the Kyubi with. Jarjiya then said "you have about 7 months kid you better get to work." Minato the cursed him "curse you ero-sennin"

7 months later…

Minato was waiting outside his wife's room in silence until three cries broke in to the air. He then ran into his wife's room to see her holding three children. In her right are was a blond haired baby girl Kushina then replied "miso" and in her left arm was a red hair baby girl Kushina then said "Nami". And finally the baby on her chest, Minato then lifted him and looked at him. They had already decide his name "Naruto" they both had replied. He then left the Hospital with Naruto to enter the battle field to save the village.

The Battlefield

As Minato entered the battlefield Many things went though his head. But one important thing was going though his head the most was he doing the right thing. He shook his head of his thoughts and summoned the boss toad Gumbunta to fight the Kyubi. **"Brat why have you summon me"** "to fight with one last time Gumbunta" Minato replied. They look at the Kyubi as it killed civilians, saiyans and Ninjas with so much ease. "Gumbunta just hold still until I finish this justu" Minato had replied. **"Sure brat just don't get me killed"** Gumbunta said. **"You pathic human or saiyan doesn't have what it takes to kill me hahahahahaha"** the Kyubi replied Then the Kuybi uses her tails to strike the toad or minato to prevent him from finishing his justu. Kyubi then roared out that "** You are a pathetic and foolish human if you think that those things you call ki or chakra** **will work on me** **I will have my revenge**' She then keeps attacking Gumbunta but couldn't reach him with her claws, and as see watch minato finish the last hand signs. "**No you not summon him"** as she charge the frog, but it was to later.

Minato finishes the justu and yells out "**Shiki Fuujin** **no justu**" as the death god comes forth and rips out Kyubi's soul and puts it into Naruto. He then grabs and eats Minato soul, soon the third hokage finds them. tell the village Naruto he's a hero and the kyubis sealed within him as Minato said his last breath before he died. The third pick up Naruto and said "you are going to have a hard life little one" and began his journey back to the village.

_So how do you like the first chapter send lots of reviews __**or the**_** spacemanries will raid your house. **_and I will answer your Questions at the next chapter._**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

The legend of Naruto

The legend of Naruto

Chapter 1

_Hey guys I'm back with more Naruto, hope you like the Prelude here's the first chapter all hail spacemanries. And to __Challenger__ no he won't pull a broly but he will come close to it once maybe.  
_

The Hokage tower after the battle…

"Why have the village elders been called today hokage" said a arrogant council member. "The forth hokage is dead" replied the third. "How is this possible" said Haruno member. "He had use the Shiki Fuujin no justu against the Kyuubi to seal the beast." "Then what did he had seal it in to" screamed out from the Hyuuga council. "He had seal it into a child" said the third hokage. "Kill the child" or "kill the Demon" could be heard from the council members. "ENOGH" shouted the third and releasing much killer intent as possible. But one man in the corner was plotting " why don't we make the child a weapon for the village" said Danzo "No" said the third "I will not let the fourths legacy become a weapon". "If this secret leaves this room you will be killed as soon as those words leave your mouth" use as much killer Intent as possible.

In the Hospital…

"no I will not take that demon as my son" screamed Kushina "but Kushina be reasonable he is your son" "there is no demon controlling him" replied the third "old man I'm not going to have my daughter's be in the same room with the demon" "I'm going to leave with them and go to whirlpool" replied Kushina "But what about Naruto" the worried third said "Don't worry old man my Daughters will be back to kill him once he turns 14 at the chuinn exams" said Kushina

2 months later…

Hokage Tower…

The third Hokage was in a problem, no one would adopt Naruto because the village knew of the kyuubi in him. He didn't Know how but it had to be the work of the council, they could never hold a secret for there life. "maybe I should just put him an orphanage so that he could grow up with some friends" ( he is ssssssssooooooooo WRONG! heheheheheh) so the newly reinstated third hokage spent the rest of his day to look for an orphanage for little Naruto. ( I would have adopt him if I could) When he found an owner, that was great with kids and didn't lose any family in the attack he took baby Naruto there. "let me get the paper work hokage-sama" said the owner "great even more paper work for me in my office" replied the third . Then the men had a very good laugh.

2 years and 8 months later... (what I had nothing else when he was a baby, so sue me)

Naruto had just turn 3 years old and was already running around the village. The people from the village were looking at him saying demon brat under there breath or kyuubi kid. Naruto was running to the hokage tower to go see jiji (the third) but as he was getting closer people around the village were starting to form a mob. Little Naruto was getting scared, people were starting to say "kill the demon". They had weapons of all types, Naruto had been in situation like this before his jiji saved him. Naruto didn't know were to run from the people until he got hit with a iron pipe . He was on the ground until he decide he just cruel up into a ball. The people were beating him with so many things, he could see his own blood on the floor. That was when a group of chuuin came and had ask what was going on, the villages replied "beating the demon". One young chuuin had replied "why don't we help" When Naruto had heard this he had tried to get up. But he fell so crawling was what he had to do to get away. But fate wanted to mess him up some more,"Where are you going little demon" a chuuin had said. "Why don't we make sure he doesn't crawl guys" whispered another chuuin "yeah lets" said another They had cut little Naruto's arm they had to be scarred. Naruto couldn't see what was going but could fell kicking, punching and hitting with objects against his body. It went for hours before the hokage came and arrested those chuuin and people who formed the mob.

At the Hospital...

The hokage was next to the boys bed he was still unconscious, the hokage couldn't believe how long the boy took the beating. The boy was wrap in bandages, you could only see his eyes and hair if you look at him straight. "jiji" rasped out of Narutos Mouth, "why do they hate me so much" as tears went into his eyes. The third had to lie, he couldn't tell the boy the truth. "I don't know Naruto, I don't know why they hate you so much" as the hokage lied. "Look naruto how would you like a place to live your own apartment" "sure I would love that jiji" as the third smiled at seeing naruto so happy.

At Naruto's new apartment...

There were two rooms a bathroom and a living/bedroom, with a mini fridge. Naruto was happy that he had some where to live after the orphanage kick him out as soon as he turned three. He thank his jiji so much for his gift,he could now have a place to live happily.

2 years later

Naruto didn't know he wasn't suppose to come out today, because today was the October 10 the day of Kyuubi attack. There were people chasing after him, but fate was not on his side ether today for as young Naruto trip as he ran giving the villagers enough time for them to catch him. They hit Naruto with pipes as he tried to get up, he then remember his horrible beating once when he was a little kid. They had just beat him for 2 hours when a group of saiyans and Ninjas came up and had said why don't we take the demon off your hands. The villages were happy the saiyans were taking in part of the death off the demon, the Ninjas and saiyans brought the bloody boy out to the training field where they use the boy as target practice.

4 Hours later...

The saiyans and Ninjas left the boy in the field bloody and burned boy in the field, there were ki blast marks and jutus marks were all over the boy and training ground. He was bleeding Heavily and crying, "www.hhh.yyyy. ddoo...ss.e.e. t.t.t.t.h.h.i..i.i.i.s.s.s...Ke...eee..p..Ha..pen.i.ng...t.o...m.e" he had cried out. The hokage and ANBU with some saiyans found him an hour later near the door of death.

Back to the Hospital...

Naruto laid in that same bed again with the hokage right next to him sitting in that same chair everyday he was beaten, he was getting tried. so then he ask "jiji why do they hate me so much" he rasped out. "I still don't know Naruto, but you will have to be strong" "i don't think I can jiji they keep hurting me calling me names, I feel like I'm going to break" The thrid was getting really worried about Naruto, so he had called a yamanaka. Yamanaka were a special type of saiyans that were also part human that could look into other peoples mind. The third wanted carl yamanaka to see the state of Naruto's mind.

In Naruto's Mindscape

Many parts of his mind were falling apart and some even destroying themselves and as he walk he saw the Kyuubi's cage, but the beast was sleeping.(won't wake up until he is 8 years old)

Back at the Hokage tower...

"Naruto's mind is slowly eating it's self, soon he will be nothing more then a doll like Danzo's root's." as yam finish his report. "Thank you" said the third hokage, he knew naruto lifes was bad but not that bad(stop being crazy old man) anything could just destroy Narutos mind so he had to make sure that nothing bad every happen to him.

3 years later...

Naruto was running from a mob once again this time they were out for more blood then before, they had somehow conner naruto into a alley way. The civilians had grab the 8 year old Naruto's limbs and the saiyans started pounding at his body. The Ninjas were hitting with all types of weapons, the boy was thinking he was hated by everyone no mater even if he did nothing. He then was thinking no one cared not even the third because he can never save him in time from the beatings.(And thats when his mind broke) The wind started to gather around him(what is he doing) "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed out. Energy started to shoot around(Its over 9000) The energy was blue and going higher then the alley, the people and ninja were getting scared. The saiyans were starting to telported out of there so they were not involve. Naruto then moved at a speed of a jouin ninja and destroy the chuuin and Gennin.(one of Narutos rages moves: rages fist) The third then appearered and hit with soft punch to the stomach.(which was bricks to Naruto) I think we lost the boy this time.

Uchiha compound at night...

"It is time to test my limits as Itachi jump tolds the compound and the massacrer began.

Hakkyou no Yami you want naruto to snap well maybe the path he is going down now he might. But as for parings I need to know would it be NarutoXKyuubi or NarutoXOC ooooorrrrrrrrr NarutoXKyuubiXOC send your choice in the review you send me.

Know my story ALLLL HHHAAAIIILLL SPACEMARINES! see ya soon


	3. Chapter 2

The legend of Naruto

The legend of Naruto

_Hey fan Hakkyou no yami thanks for that vote, but his mother will hate him but his sisters will fell Guilty. I have a plan about the super saiyan levels, its going to be awesome just you guys wait. Lots of turns and plot devices will happen in this story and the OC that will be paired with Naruto revealed in this chapter hope you like her. Also tell people about this story and to come and read it, ALL HAIL SPACEMARINES_.

_(Sorry guys but were opening with a flashback)_

_(Flashback no justu)_

_We go back to one of the days Naruto was getting beaten, a little girl with dark long hair was watching people beat a little boy. She wanted to help the boy, but her father was holding her back. (You want to Know who she is well to bad you got to wait fool) She was wondering why her father wouldn't want to help the kid. "Daddy why won't you help him he's getting hurt" said the girl Her father said nothing to her._

_Later that day…_

_She was walking in the park, (I forgot this is when Naruto was 7 one year before he snapped) she then heard crying under the bridged, and she saw the boy who got beaten. "Are you okay" the girl had ask "are you going to hurt me" the boy said (they don't know each others names guys come on)"No I would never hurt you" "and you didn't even do anything" The girl had said. As she looks into his bright blue eyes and he had look into her jet black eyes." "What is your name?" the girl had ask "Its Naruto Uzumaki, whats yours" he said, "My Name is Miko Uchiha" "alright then Naruto see you later" when she got home her checks were slightly red from seeing Naruto's smile and he was looking at her. "So it seems my daughter has a crush" Mikoto had said "what no I don't mom" Miko embarrassly said back. "Come on you can tell me who it is," the mother said to her daughter. "N.r..to..z.ma.i she had whispered "what was that" her mother said "Its Naruto Uzumaki" she finally said "hhmm he is a nice boy for you" Mikoto said "mmmmmmooooooommmmm" Miko sceamed(ooooooooooo your mom got you) _

_1 year later…_

_She was watching her crush kill those people for hurting him, and then the third knock him out and went to the hospital. She was still for a few minutes before chasing after the third and Naruto to the hospital. _

_Flashback over_

_(Wasted too much energy must drink energy drinks)(Yes IIII"MMMMMMM back)(Now on with the story)_

The hospital…

The third had his Anbu nearby because they didn't want to leave (dame they an 8 year old is going to kill the strongest ninja in the village) (BULLSHIT) The third had yam enter Naruto's mind once again and he came back with dreadful news. "His will is broken hokage-sama, his mind is destroyed" The hokage was sad and angry, sad because the boy he knew was gone and angry because its this villages arrogance. "We have lost a great ninja and I have failed his father" The third soon left with the Anbu and yam. Miko came out of her hiding place and sat next to Naruto's bed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, Miko was sad for Naruto, her crush he had nothing left no will to live. She then did one thing she wanted to do for the past year (come you guys there just 8 you perverts) She leaned down to be face to face with Naruto and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth as she shed some tears. She then laid there right next to him and fell asleep.

Uchiha compound…

(Sorry it took so long to get back with the story but needed to introduce the OC that is going to be with Naruto)

As sasuke got back to the compound he could smell blood, he then saw his dead family members all over the compound. "Maybe mom and dad are ok and they're with miko and Itachi. He had rushed to his parent's room to see if he was right. When he went in, he saw his parents dead with Itachi holding a bloody sword, but when he look around he didn't see miko body any where so "she had to be alive" he though. "Itachi why did you kill everyone" sceamed sasuke "So that I can test my limits" Itachi calmly stated. Itachi then teleported and kick sasuke in the gut and grab him by the throat and said one word "Tsukiyomi" and the screams could be heard all around Konoha.

Hokage tower…

The third heard the scream and had sent every Anbu that were on Duty to the area of were which it came. He had to rush back to the hospital to see if Naruto was all right.

The Hospital…

When the third had got back to the hospital and went to Naruto's room he saw something that would have made him smile. The two eight year olds sleeping in the same bed, miko using Naruto's chest as a pillow. He then summon some Anbu guards that did not hate Naruto and left to search were the scream came from. He then went to his office to get the report on what happen.

The council room

"The uchiha clan is dead except for two people Sasuke and Miko," said the third a scream of "what" was heard though the rooms by the council. "Who had killed them?" said several members; "The heir to the clan Itachi" replied the third "Alright let us end this and get back with are families because I have much paper work to do in morning" said the third.

At the Hospital…

Naruto was looking at Miko with his blank eyes, he knew she kissed him but he didn't know why. He could  
understand why, he then heard her say "Naruto I...like you...a...lot" she was talking in her sleep but that had brought some tears into his eyes, and he didn't know why. She then woke up to see his blue eyes that are now dull looking down at her jet black one's. She then tried to lean up into his arms to get another kiss. Thats until the third hokage busted in "man the boy dose work fast" "Naruto I can see you are all right" the third said But naruto replied in a dull tone "hokage-sama I will serve you until the day I die because you are the only one that ever show kindness to me" Miko and the third were shock because he would always call the third jiji. The hokage was sadden once again because he remember the village killing the emotions of a child. He would tell miko of her family's death tomorrow."miko say in this room with naruto for the night" said the third "why I need to go home" miko had replied The third had no option now "your clan has murder by your bother Itachi" "no it can't be" as tears started rolling down her face. "Please stay with naruto so he can keep you company" said the third Naruto not knowing what to do did the one thing the third use to do when he cried, he hug her. Miko calmed down and fell asleep in his arms once again. "naruto can still be saved yet" "Naruto tomorrow bring Miko with you to the hokage tower when I send the Anbu, I'm going to train you for a bit" replied the third. Naruto nodded at this and when the third left the room, Naruto slowly fell asleep while looking down at the sleeping miko.

Hospital...(don't they wake up there a lot)

Naruto was feeling a weight on him until he realized it was miko sleeping on top of him. He had to think of a way to wake the girl up until he heard her whimper. She was crying "must be having a bad dream" he said

Miko dreams...

She was at her clan compound watching her entire family getting slaughter and then she saw her crush naruto dead and cold on the ground. He was killed by Itachi with Narutos blood on his sword.

Back at the Hospital...

She was laying on something soft until she look up and realized it was Naruto, while looking at his face she then look down because she was hiding her blush."Come on we have to get going to see the hokage" said Naruto in a dull voice As they were getting up an Anbu telported into the room "come with me, we will meet with hokage-sama" They both nodded and telported with the Anbu out of the room.

Training ground 69...(My cousin laughs at this number)

When they got there they saw the hokage, "alright both of you I want to see how high you guys power level can go" "miko I want you to go first" said the third "Alright hokage-sama" replied Miko "eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhheheheheheheheh" her power level was increasing that you could see it. "dog I want you to check her power level" said the third He then brought out a scouter to check her power level. The numbers on the scouter were going up it then stop around 8784 and thats when she started to power down. "alright Naruto its your turn to power up" said the third "Yes Hokage-sama" said naruto in the same dull tone. The third was hurt because he didn't get called jiji or old man any more, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed out Dog then check the scouter once more to see the boy's power level, he though it would be low but it was higher then 10,000. (Its over 9000!!) It was 11,453, the ground was shaking and the rocks were flying above his head. "alright Naruto stop"the third had said Naruto then drop his power level back to normal. "alright Naruto and Miko I'm going to show you how to shoot ki blast's, what you do is concentrate energy to your hand and throw it at your enemy. Miko concentrated energy to her hand, the color of the energy was like a dark blue color and thats when she threw it at a post. It was destroyed as soon as the energy touch it, "Naruto you do the same" the third said again When Naruto concentrated energy to his hand, he got energy that was the color orange and when he threw the blast he did the same amount of damage as miko."Alright dog bring Naruto and miko back to the Uchiha compound" the third said Miko didn't want to go back but because she was with Naruto she might have the courage to.

Hospital...

The third was in the room of sasuke Uchiha "He will be in a coma state for a while Hokage-sama" replied the doctor "thank you for the report" said the third "For now Miko is the only Uchiha left for now" realized the third "I hope she is fine with Naruto for her only company for now"(More then you Know old man)

Uchiha compound...

"They cleaned up this placed pretty good right Miko" said Naruto "yeah they did, alright let me give you the tour of the compound alright Naruto" "ok" he said plainly

2 hours later...

"This is where you will sleep" miko had said finally finished with tour "But isn't this your room" Naruto had replied "I don't want to sleep by myself for a while because of this place" she finally said even though it wasn't the whole truth "all right then its getting late so why don't we go to bed" as he went to bed "she went to the opposite side of him. Naruto was able to fall asleep but she couldn't so as slowly as possible she had cuddle on to naruto and was finally able to fall asleep ready for the training tomorrow from the third hokage.

_So how do you like the third chapter send reviews, now to the pairings it was always going to be NarutoXOCXKyuubi, but the Kyuubi won't be coming for a while. Just not until he starts to train with jiraiya which might be soon. Alright review soon ALL HAIL SPACEMARINES see ya soon  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Legend of Naruto

Legend of Naruto

Chapter3

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, its going to involve some of there training and a time skip also that miko crush naruto she will try to hide the fact she likes him to everyone but they will know as soon as they see them but Naruto's Head as a rock and won't Know till later. And now for the Questions yes Hakkyou no yami Naruto will leave the village and can you do me a favor and tell your fans to read my story. Sorry for asking but I need more fans(sweatdrop) Now on with the story (shot in the back by an ork)(god dame orks)  
_

Uchiha compound in the morning...

Miko had awaken once again on Naruto's chest once again, this time when she look up she could see him sleeping. He look handsome while he was asleep, she then lifted her hands to the whisker birthmarks and started to move her hand along them which was causing Naruto to purr like a fox. When Naruto started to purr it caused her to blush that he was purring because of her, thats when Naruto woke up to found out what was touching his face. He look at the girl who was touching his face, "Miko can you stop we need to get up to train with hokage" said Naruto surprising her. She then got off of him and lead him in to the kitchen where they got a bowl of cereal each. "Miko is there a training field on the compound used for saiyans" said Naruto "Yeah there is, it's in the back of the compound" miko had replied "so after we finish eating lets go to the field and train with the ki blast the hokage-sama taught us" Naruto said " Maybe I can get him to open up,I think so" Miko had though.

At the back of the compound 5 hours later...

The training ground for saiyans was covered in blasts marks by Naruto and Miko, they had manged to somehow threw as many ki blast's at there dummy targets and can now throw there ki blast at a faster rate. They were tried of throwing there ki when the hokage appeared, "so it seems you have been practicing with your ki and you can both throw it out at a faster rate" the third smiled knowing there going to be powerful. "alright put this on as he gave each child 30 pounds of weight" They felt like they couldn't move "Hokage-sama why give us so much weight" miko ask "so you can build up your speed and power, you do want to get stronger" the Hokage said They both got up and got near a dummy and started punching and kicking the dummy, then later that day they were tried and sweating. "I'm going to go and take a bath" Naruto had said "alright me to" Miko said (They have alot of bathrooms in the house, I mean come on the entire house waiting to use one bathroom) When they were both done with baths, they were dress in pj's. Miko wearing a black Night gown and Naruto wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. They were both blushing, Naruto was blushing because of what she was wearing and miko was blushing because of the cloths he was wearing. It was going to be interesting living together, just Naruto and Miko for a while.

3 years later...

Those long years have past of which being with each other, they had grown closer they had more weight on, both are carrying 270 pounds on there arms and legs. (There power level went up to back I will tell you later, I mean they have been training for three years)Miko had got two knew energy moves that she could use with her ki, they were called great fire beam where she sends a giant ball of ki right at you.(good if you get up close) And the second one is mythical fire is when she fires multiple ki blasts at the area until her enemy is ether hurt or dead. But Naruto was now in more of control of the combo rages fist(He hits you in to the air and starts knocking you around like a bean bag and finishs you by kicking you into the ground)

Back at the saiyan training field...

The two kids were sparring with each other, while miko used her family's fighting style and Naruto just street fought. But in the end Miko kick Naruto's ass,"All right Miko I'm going to go and take a bath" Said Naruto as he was Leaving to the bath. Miko then got a perverted look on her face as she grab her camera and sneakily got in to a hiding place where she could take pictures.

After the bath...

As both were leaving one had the feeling of him being clean, but dirty as well and the other was a very happy person. Naruto had gotten dress and went to the pouch to look at the sky, Miko was also there as well. When the third appeared "Do you both want to go to the academy" he ask the two saiyans "yeah would want to hokage-sama" said Naruto "yeah my parents would be proud" said Miko "alright then my Anbu will show you the way to the academy tomorrow" said the third. "Hey miko lets go to bed"said Naruto "alright see you there" replied Miko as she went to another room to change

Inside the compound...

Both Naruto and Miko were tried as they went to the same room they had both slept in for 3 years, they were wearing the same cloths but Naruto's was much smaller, which almost caused Miko to get Nose bleed. "we got to go shopping for you tomorrow Naruto" Miko shakingly said "alright but lets go to bed" naruto said, not noticing the nose bleed she almost had. He then laid down in the bed and Miko put her head on his chest and fell asleep "she dose that every time, I wonder why" (Naruto you are so dense)

Next Morning...

Naruto had woke up to the smell of bacon, and wondering where the smell was coming from as he journeyed to kitchen. He then saw miko next to the stove trying to make pancakes, which she was doing horrible. He had tried her food once and he was in the bathroom for three days. He tried sneaking out but she had caught the yellow hair that was at the corner of her eye. "where are you going Naruto" she had said sweet but anger tone "out for some air" Naruto shakingly said "Not until you eat my food" And thats how every morning began in uchiha compound.

Later in the training field after breakfast...

The two friends were sparring once again until miko could start seeing naruto go alot slower then normal "hey Naruto why are you going slower" said Miko "what but don't we always train like this" Naruto said That was until he look in to her eyes, "miko your eyes are different" he said in a surprise tone , she then though she must have unlock her sharigan. She then went by a pound near the training field to see what they look like. (of course Naruto followed her) When she look into the water she could see two comma's in her left eye and one comma in her right one. "I did it I unlock my family's blood limit" she screamed happily. But as soon as she did the Third Hokage telported right before them, " so you unlock the sharigan" the third said "yeah I did see"Miko said as if she was three "alright, but I had no spare ANBU so I'm going to take to the academy" the third replied "alright get what ever your going to bring inside the compound and come meet me up front"

In the front of the compound...

The third could see both Naruto and miko walking towards him, with Naruto holding a bag and miko holding nothing. "whats in the bag" the third ask "Its miko's lunch, she pack for us to eat at the academy hokage-sama" Naruto replied The third nodded and then showed them the way to the academy

At the academy...

The third lead them to a room 314,(Thats my old class room in 7 and 8 grade)(Everyone there were dicks that I wanted to kill)(sorry going off track, back to the story) as they opened the door, naruto saw a man with a scar across his face. "are these two the knew students hokage-sama" the chuuin said "Yes they are Iruka" the third said Iruka then got the attention of the students at the academy "alright class we have two new students so why don't they come and introduce themselves" Iruka said Miko then came up first "hi I Miko Uchiha" and the boys of the class were blushing just looking at her. Naruto was then getting a feeling that he should murder every boy in the class, then Naruto came up "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said in a dull tone. Iruka then look at the third and the third then said "I will explain later" "alright why don't both of you take a seat" Iruka then said. They both then took a seat up in the corner near a kid with pineapple shape hair. Later they Knew a few clan heir's in the class, like a blond loud mouth girl named Ino yamanaka then was the pineapple haired boy his name was shikamaru Nara, then there was this kid who ate chips his name was Akimichi Chouji. Then there was a guy who was all quiet and who sits at the back of the class his name was Aburame Shino, and a another guy who had marks on his checks and had a small dog with him, his name was Inuzuka Kiba**. **Then the last two girls were Hyuuga Hinata who was a shy heir to the clan and Haruno Sakura who had pink hair and was loud as the blond girl. The day was boring because Iruka was going over the war between leaf and stone, and after that he had to explain charka. But after that he taught the entire class there first e-rank justu Ninjustu, it was called the Bunshun no Justu a clone technique. And explained that they would try it after class,

Lunch bell...

When the bell rang the students cleared out of class to go eat, Miko and Naruto stood in the class. Naruto opened the bag to find two sandwiches, he then gave one to miko and they both started eating. They eaten there sandwiches in ten minutes so for the rest of the time they talked. "so Naruto how do you like the academy" Miko had asked "Its alright" he said in the same dull tone "There are two girls that really annoy" he then said "let me guess sakura and Ino" Miko said "right on the money" "Its just that there to loud, to be Ninja" Naruto said "well then you must be a freak " sakura then said because she had just gotten back in the room. "you'll never cut it to be a Ninja" he then said "she was about to respond when the bell rang (the rookie nine are still wearing the same cloths they had in the anime)(But I will give Miko and Naruto's cloths at the end of the chapter) "alright everyone sit down and be Quiet" Iruka said "But because no wanted to stay quiet" "He then yelled out at them "Shut up!!" Thats when all of them started to be quiet "alright ever one lets practice the justu I told you .

2 years later...

It had been a long 2 years, but they been worth it because it was June and the day they become warriors and ninjas. (Well the saiyans are ninjas as well, but none of them can fly because only the first saiyans that came to the planet can) They were calling people into the room one by on to take a test, Miko had already got the test and had her headband. Now it was Naruto's turn as he went into the room, the hokage,Iruka, and Mizku were in the room. The first test was a henge which Naruto turned into the fourth hokage, but look weird with dark and cold eyes. The second test was Bunshun no justu test, so when naruto went to do the justu Mizku released the genjustu. The third test was a kawarimi no jutsu which naruto switch with a chair, the fourth test was to shoot a ki blast and he passed it with flying colors. And the fifth test was to hit a machine to test his strength, the score was 20 and he got 15 because Mizki rigged the machine for Naruto to fail. " I'm sorry Naruto you can't become ninja because you have to low grades" Iruka said Naruto then just went outside calm himself down about not passing. Miko saw him when he was on his way out and saw he didn't have a headband "It looks like the deadlast couldn't pass a simple test Idiot" said sakura "shut up you stupid bitch" Miko yelled out

Outside the academy

Naruto was outside on the only swing in the academy, he was sad that he didn't pass and could be with his only friend. Thats when Mizki appeared "hey Naruto I Know a way for you to pass" "you do" he said in a dull tone " "yeah if you steal the forbidden scroll you pass the test and become a ninja" "and all you have to do is learn a justu and energy attack from the scroll" replied Mizki "really are you sure" in a more emotion tune almost happy he was going to be with his friend. "But it has to be tonight can you do Naruto" "of course I can" Miko then came running outside to see if Naruto is alright, but saw him there smiling happily at her which was causing her to blush. "Its okay I found another way to pass"he said "and how are you going to" she ask because she wanted to know "don't worry just sit on the swing" he said and as she did he started to push her higher and higher "yeah this is so much fun" she had screamed and at that Naruto had smile a true smile.

Later that night...

(Naruto did the same thing he did to get the stole) He was running though the forest as fast as he could to get to the place to meet mizki. When he had gotten to the location, he saw no one around so decide to practice the justu and energy attack. Kage bunshin no justu was the first one on the list "more clones I suck at those" "well maybe I should try it out" Naruto said

30 minutes later...

"Still no mizki" "well no I will have time to learn the energy attack" "lets see its called big bang explosion" Naruto said The move causes the user to launch multiple blast all over the field causing large explosions "I can do this" he then said

30 minutes later...

"I'm going to need more practice to master this move" Naruto said to himself, Then Iruka busted in to the clearing "naruto what are you doing" Iruka screamed "But Iruka sensei what did I do" Naruto ask sheepily "Naruto the whole village is looking for you because you stole the scroll" "But mizki sensei told me that if I took the scroll I can become a Ninja" But as soon as Naruto finished the statement a giant Shuriken then was flying towards naruto as Iruka pushed him out of the way. "Iruka, you taking the hit for the demon" "Mizki you know its against the law to say anything about that" "so what because I'm going to kill you both he should know why I'm going to kill him" The two chuuin's argued "Hey Naruto want to know why the village hates you" "what you know please why do they hate and beat me for those days" as Mizki told Naruto

up in the trees...

"Whats going on" said miko as she wanted to know to.

Back on the ground...

"Its because you are the nine-tailed fox, you killed everyone's loved one's in the village and they want you to die" Mizki yelled Naruto was shocked and sadden that no one would be friends with a demon. Miko couldn't believe what she heard, but naruto acted like no demon he was a nice boy that she was in love with. She jumped down to protect him "he is not the demon you are" said miko "Miko what are you doing here, take Naruto and run" said Iruka "once I kill the demon whore and the demon I will be consider a hero" said Mizki But Naruto wouldn't stand his friend being called a whore, so he got up and said the words "Kage bunshin no justu" and more then a hundred naruto's appeared in the clearing. Thats when miko's brain had so many dirty thoughts but she shock her head to clear them. Alright then lets get this traitor and screams could be heard as the night went on.

Almost dawn...

"Naruto come over here" said Iruka "what is it sensei" naruto said "close your eyes" as naruto felt something around his head. He opened his eyes to see Iruka's head band around his head, he then jumped on to his sensei crying "Thank you Iruka sensei thank you" "come on Naruto its time to go home I will take the scroll to the hokage" Iruka said "Thanks sensei walking home with miko "come on you smell and need a bath" miko said

Hokage tower...

The Hokage smiled at the scene that was happing and hope for the best, thats when he summoned his ANBU to get Iruka and the scroll. Thats when a medic busted in to the room " Hokage-sama Uchiha sasuke is awake"

_Man what a cliff hanger so how do you guys like the new chapter I probably will write longer also Naruto and Miko characters Narutos: ninja attacks- Kage bunshin no justu, Henge, kawarimi no jutsu__ saiyan attacks- Big bang explosion and rages fist Has 430 pounds worth of weight and wears Dark green pants and a black t-shirt. Miko: Ninja attacks- Goukakyuu no jutsu-Great fireball Technique, Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique, Henge, kawarimi no jutsu and Bunshin no jutus. saiyan attacks- great fire beam and__ mythical fire, Bloodline-__ sharigan. She wears 5 pounds less of weights then making hers 425 she wears a dark pants and shirt with uchiha fan on the back. Alright you know what they look like, there moves and how they are review if you have questions ALL HAIL SPACEMARINES.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Legend of Naruto

Legend of Naruto

Chapter 4

_Hey zero H gundam thanks for the questions, Now for the first one the fourth will be revived, I am giving away thanks to that question but you wanted to know but not in the kage battle he will be revived. I just won't tell you when, Now for the second Question the levels of super saiyan will be good, but the way I'm going he's going to be stronger then Broly. And now for the third Question yes but you will have to wait and see what I have planed(laughs evilly until starts cough to death) Remember to review and all hail space marines._

At the Hospital…

(Last time uchiha sasuke was waking up from his 5 year comma) sasuke had woke up and was wondering what happened, he remember his family being murder. Wait Itachi murder the family, he just had to know that Miko was okay. so he tried to get up but his body didn't want to, so he fell to the floor. but as he tried once again to get up the third came into the room and saw sasuke on the floor. He help sasuke onto the bed once again but as soon as he did he was assaulted by the one question he had been waiting to here. "What happen to Miko is she alright?!" sasuke had screamed out almost waking haft the hospital "please sasuke don't scream and yes your sister is fine" the third said in a calm voice. Sasuke was happy with the answer but didn't show it. "Did she hate me for leaving her alone" he said sadly "No because she has had company for the past 5 years when you were in a coma" said the third "so did one of the ANBU my bother was in watch over her" said sasuke in a small tone and had started to drink a cup of water "No a boy thats about your age is living with her" the third replied. As sasuke started to spit out the cup of water and started repeat the same words over and over "kill him, kill him", kill the boy who violated his sister as sasuke tried to crawl his way to the Uchiha compound. But the third pick him up once again and put him on the bed "I will have them come visit you tomorrow sasuke" said the hokage. So sasuke had no choice but to wait the night to kill who ever was staying with his sister. (Man he must he big bother protect issues)

Back at the compound...

Miko was in her room thinking about what mizki had said when naruto was taking a bath

Flashback no justu...

"He is the kyuubi no kustine in carnate a demon in human form that must be killed(I know its not in the last chapter but I just come up with this stuff)

Flashback kai...

"no my naruto-kun couldn't be the demon, he is to nice and kind to be that" quietly said Miko From the door outside Naruto was listening at what she said and could fell that his heart fluttered a bit because of what she said "Thank you Miko as he said walking into the room "wait you heard that" hoping she didn't saw anything about her crush on him, well not all of it, but saying am not a demon was the nice's things anyone every said to me. "alright Naruto-kun lets go to bed" not knowing that she had said Naruto-kun "alright Miko-chan" also not knowing he had called her chan. They had fallen asleep like they always did until they realize what they called each other and blushes on there face "goodnight Naruto-kun" "goodnight Miko-chan" they had both said to each other before falling asleep.

Next morning...

Naruto and miko had both gotten up around the same time because they had heard knocking on there door.  
When naruto went to open the door he saw an ANBU with a bear mask "come with me to see hokage-sama" The two 13 year olds nodded and grab on to the ANBU as he telported to the hokage tower

Hokage's office...

The hokage was battling one of the kages most evil's enemy's paperwork, as the ANBU arrived with both of the kids it was like a sign from kami to be free and run in fields of freedom. But the ANBU snapped him out of his daydream, so that the third could tell the kids why are they here. "Alright bear you are dismissed" the third said "thank you hokage-sama" said bear as he disappeared. He then turned his attention to the two kids and said "miko your bother is out of the coma" For one thing Miko was surprised, one night she finds out her crushes secret for being hated and your bother wakes up the next day. "Can you take us to him Hokage-sama" said Miko "of course what else would I have called you here for" replies the third

At the Hospital...

Sasuke was doing pushups because of that one mark his bother Itachi had left and to kill the boy as well he though.

Flashback no justu...

"get stronger sasuke and avenge the clan" "Because you are the only one who can avenge the clan" said Itachi as he continue to torture sasuke into a comma.

Flashback no justu kai...

As sasuke was about to do situps he heard the door opened and look at the door, he then saw the third his sister and a blond haired boy. So that must be the boy who was with my sister when I was in a comma, as he then picture killing the blond every way possible if he tried to steal his sisters innocence. "alright I will leave all three of you guys to get to know each other" said the third as he was leaving. "Alright whats your name and relations with my sister" sasuke said all pushily like "hmm my name is naruto uzumaki and me and your sisters are friends" said Naruto, but in miko's thoughts she wanted to be more with friends with naruto but she still needs to build up a relationship. "so miko did he try anything because I can kill him right now if you want" sasuke said with an evil glint in his eye which was scaring naruto alot. But miko then hit a bother over the head "stop being stupid sasuke I can protect myself" replied miko and left sasuke saying crazy sisters in a low voice. "Naruto I want you to go out for a bit ok I want to talk to my brother alone"said Miko "Ok Miko see ya both lather then" Naruto replied

Flashback no justu...

After Naruto had a talk with the hokage-sama about when he's suppose to show up at the academy, until a boy with a long scarf trip and tried to put the blame on him. Naruto then left after the boys mentor came in saying that he is a bad influence and found the boy gone.

Flashback no justu kai...

Somewhere in Konoha...

Naruto was walking around konoha until he saw a boy today trying to hide from him, "You know thats not a good hiding place" Naruto said "Hmm you are good and thats why you are my sensei" the boy said Naruto then had the look of WTF at the boy. "Thats why boss I want you to train me show me the most super coolest and strongest move you know so that I can become the Hokage" said the boy "No and you didn't even tell me your name" said Naruto "its Konohamaru and what do you mean NO" said Konohamaru "why do you want me to train you when you already have a teacher" said Naruto "well he teaches me nothing and also you do look strong" replied Konohamaru trying to butter him up, and naruto being as he is "aallright I will teach you one justu that I learned that I was young" said Naruto "yeah tell me what it is" konohamaura yelled out trying to contain his joy "Its called the sexy no justu" Naruto replied "sexy no justu" konohamaru said in a confused look "look I'll show you" "Transform" Naruto said and then yelled out. As Naruto transform into a beautiful blond Naked woman and then turned back into himself. "Alright Konohamaru you try, and as naruto said that you could hear the yell "Transform came from the kid. And as the smoke cleared he turned into a fat ugly girl "Konohamaru we are going to places so that you can pratice your justus" as naruto said he took konohamaru to the female baths.

Woman's onseen...(Thats how you spell it right)

Konohamaru and naruto were in front of the onseen as they then transform to go inside

5 minutes later...

Naruto comes out bartered and busied, when konohamaru came out untouched, "I'm sorry boss" he said in a sad tone "no its alright" "Now lets go to the Training grounds and put everything you learned in there and saw to the test" yelled out Naruto as they both ran to the training grounds.

Training grounds...

"Alright konohamaru its game over" said Ebisu said as they came into the clearing, "No it isn't because I have a new justu that will defeat everyone" yelled konohamaru "alright transform" as konohamaru was finally able to transform into beautiful woman, but only caused ebisu to get a red face "Konohamaru that justu is very horrible and dishonorable at best. "come on konohamaru its time to go home" said Ebisu ready to take Konohamaru "No wait" Naruto yelled And said Transform but this time there were multiple Naruto females and which caused Ebisu to get a Massive Nosebleed, which then caused him to faint. "awesome boss" konohamaru said "konohamaru if you think taking shortcuts is easy but it cheats as your growth as a ninja because there are no shortcuts" "you must train a practice hard to be a ninja" Naruto said "alright boss I will do my best" as Konohamaru then ran off in to the village. "He will be a great Ninja to the village" said Naruto

Hokage tower...

"I've got to make those two justus forbidden" said the hokage in a annoyed tone with tissues sticked up his nose.

Hospital...

"So thats what happen" as sasuke retold the events at the Uchiha compound to his sister, "so Itachi really did this, but why" Miko ask "It was because he said to test his limits sis get it though your head" sasuke yelled to his sister "wait I'm sorry please forgive me" He then said "No sasuke I'm sorry for saying that because now we are the two last Uchiha in the leaf" she then said "The hokage said that I can become ninjas with you guys" sasuke then said trying to change the subject of Itachi. "you can" miko then said "Hope me you and Naruto are on the same team" miko said which sasuke growled at Naruto's name at the end. She then hit sasuke over the head "you will do nothing to him or I will break your neck" she had said with killer Intent, which then put down how to kill Naruto because hes to close to his sister plans for now. "Alright sasuke I will see you at the academy Monday(Its Saturday at night, which the next day will be Sunday)

Uchiha compound...

As miko had gotten back she saw naruto in the kitchen, eating a cup of ramen. "Hey miko how was your talk with sasuke" said Naruto "It was okay and don't talk with your mouth full naruto" miko said to him "alright Miko-chan" which he then said which caused her to blush, but hid it as she told naruto that "sasuke is going to become ninjas with us on Monday and I'm going to go take a bath"miko then said " me as well miko " as naruto went into the opposite sides of the onseen. She as quietly as Ninja Possible can(steps on a cat)(rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) gets to the wall with out being notice, she then looks though the peek hole she had made when naruto wasn't there to look at him when he bathed 2 months before instead of hiding in the mens side.

After the bath...

Every time when he felt himself go in there, he was always being watch and could her giggling from somewhere. Maybe the onseen was hunted by a vengeful ghost that wants to kill him. But what about the giggling it had to be something else and left as the mysteries of the uchiha compound.

In miko's room... (They are not going to do anything you perverts there just 13)(maybe when 16)(maybe)

Naruto had seen miko was sleeping on her side of the mattress with a blush on her face when she was sleeping and saw a picture in her hand. He then went to look at the picture and found it was of himself, he then look at her and wanted to know why she had it but it will have to wait till morning. Miko then rolled over onto naruto in her sleep "Naruto-kun" she said when she was sleeping and he could only smile "goodnight Miko-chan" he said with her resting on his chest.

The next morning...

The two friends got up and Naruto had blushed "what are you doing with this picture miko-chan" Naruto ask confusingly "hmm uhhh" she was trying to come up with an excuse, but as she was the third came into the room "ahh Naruto and miko it's good that I caught you here because I wanted to talk to you both" said the hokage "hmm hokage-sama what is it" ask miko glad that the third came in to the room before she had to answer naruto buying herself some time. "I have to ask you something naruto and you can answer this anyway possible" The third said taking a chance " Do you hate the fourth for sealing the demon into you". Now naruto didn't want to disobey the third because he would be loyal to him and to him only until he died "yes hokage-sama I hate him with every fiber of my body, if he was still alive I would want to kill him for ruining my life" "why couldn't he pick a kid with a family that would love him, but instead he picks ones with out parents so that they can make my life miserable Hokage-sama" Naruto had said in a sad and dull tone. Miko was felling sad for him as well and went to hug him to make him fell a bit better, and the hokage was said because now his successor was now hated and despised by his own son. "alright I will leave you both to what you were going to do today" the third had said while he was leaving. "come on miko lets just go and train, get ready for the day of tomorrow" Naruto said to her

The day becoming a saiyan ninja... (I was bored and you know how there day goes)(No heres a summary)(They train, eat, miko goes perverted in the bath again and they go to bed)(Now on with the story)

Miko and Naruto had gotten up with her on his chest again, she blush and got off of him. "alright miko lets head to the academy after we eat some breakfast" Naruto had said Miko nodded and got up to go make some when naruto had grab her hand "let me make breakfast alright miko" Naruto had ask, miko had just nodded again. She was wondering what naruto had made for breakfast, wait he musted have made ramen. But was wrong when she could smell pancakes and was right"Naruto making pancakes I though he couldn't cook" But as she look at the counter the was a bag of already made pancakes inside frozen. "Naruto I though you actually cooked breakfast not use instant made stuff" miko said and naruto bush because he had been caught. They soon ate there food and were on there way to the academy to find out there team placemate

At the academy...

As they both entered the room "Hey Naruto what are you doing here this is for people who passed the  
exam" Shikamaru said to him " see this Nara it means I passed" Naruto said pointing to his forehead protector "yeah yeah troublesome blond's" The Nara said. "Alright take your seats everyone we are getting a new student" said Iruka, "But isn't the test over so no one can take else can take it sensei" said sakura "No because he has special permission from the hokage, alright everyone meet sasuke Uchiha" replied Iruka As sasuke came walking into the room the girls started to get hearts in there eyes and sasuke cringed at this. "Fangirls" sasuke said scarred He then saw his sister and her naruto, up in the coner and ran up to them."Alright its time for team placements" said Iruka

Later...

"Team 7- Naruto Uzumika, Sasuke Uchiha, Miko Uchiha and sakura Haruno will be this years four man team."Iruka said "Alright were in the same team miko-chan" "yeah your right Naruto-kun" they both said. Sasuke had a growl in his throat at this and sakura was staring at sasuke with hearts in his eyes, "all right your teachers will be here soon" said Iruka as he left the room

3 hours later...

"where is this guy" as Naruto yelled out and equally as well the others were pissed at there sensei for making them stay here this long. But the door opened and a white haired man look in "My first judgment of you guys is I hate you all" he said and "Come and meet me on the roof" and the kids were on there way.

_So how do you guys like this chapter good right, remember to review and get more people to read my story. Oh and before I forget ask questions and I will answer next chapter all hail spacemarines. see yeah  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Legend of Naruto 5

Legend of Naruto 5

_Hey guys its your favorite Emperor once again coming to you with a good chapter (Hold the orks back you dogs) seems my cousin is fighting more orks go spacemarinres attack support the imperials. All right now its time for some Questions, What no questions come on reviewers you can ask any question you want about the story. Alright then I will answer your questions in the next chapter, all hail spacemarines and kill those orks. And I'm only going to say this once I don't own Naruto  
_

On the roof…

The new team 7 had gotten onto the roof and they saw Kakashi reading an orange book that he had put away as soon as they got up there. "All right its time to introduce ourselves first you pinky" said Kakashi "um sensei could you please show us how its done" said Sakura. Now we can learn something about him, "alright my names Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes and some dislikes and no dreams right now. All we learned was his name they all though the same time. All right pinky like before your first "My names Sakura Haruno, I like" Looks at sasuke, "I hate ino-pig and Naruto and my dream is to" looks at sasuke with a weird glint in her eyes. Great a fan-girl Kakashi though "alright next you Mr. sunshine" as he pointed to sasuke, "Fine my name is sasuke uchiha, I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things" while he was looking at naruto and "my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man" Great we got an avenger Kakashi then though "alright miss dark and gruesome "uuhhhh my name is Miko Uchiha, I like my brother and" Naruto when he was looking up at the sky didn't notice her look at him. "I dislike my bother being in my personal life to much" as sasuke cringed at her glare "and my dream is to help sasuke rebuild the uchiha clan" Alright we have a love sick puppy and who loves someone's who's head is as thick as a rock Kakashi said to himself "alright Blondie your next" Kakashi said. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friend Miko and her brother" "I dislike my village and fourth hokage, I have no dream but to help my friends," he had said it all in a dull voice. All right now we have a broken boy who hates my sensei he though. "Alright tomorrow go to training ground 77(my cousin laughs at this number as well) and we will have a survival test." Kakashi said "But sensei didn't we already become gennin" sakura said "well you freak, but only 66.4 percent of gennin ever pass this test" "now be at that training ground tomorrow at 7am and don't eat any breakfast" as Kakashi disappeared. And as soon as that happened the group separated and on they're way to their homes. "Miko the hokage gave me my own apartment so that I can train on my own" said sasuke "And Naruto you better take care of her or I will kill you" he said in a deadly tone before he was hit over the head by miko. "All right were heading home sasuke, see you tomorrow" said miko as her and naruto were leaving. "Sasuke will you go on a date" with me, sakura said to him over and over, until he just ran the rest of the way to his apartment leaving sakura "fine then I'll just ask you tomorrow sasuke.

Sasuke's apartment...

As sasuke was in his apartment he though to himself "I've been asleep for five years because of Itachi and miko had been alone" "Naruto's been with her when I was in a coma which means they got to be close" realizing what he had said "Then I have to fight naruto and test him in every way to see if he can protect my sister" he then said to himself before he then went to bed.

Uchiha compound…

As Naruto were wearing his boxers in the onseen and miko was wearing a bathing suit so that they can talk to each other. "You think we can pass Kakashi test tomorrow naruto," said miko "Yeah if we both work together we can accomplish any" replied Naruto. As they bath, miko had started to splash naruto in the face with water, which had them start a water fight in the onseen. It was going all right until Naruto had seen miko's top almost come of which almost caused him a nosebleed, and had caused miko to hide behind the rocks in the room until she had got it back on. When she was able to get it back on they both had blushes on their face and left the onseen to go to bed.

In there room…

Naruto was in the room until he had heard the door open, and had saw miko walk in. "uumm I'm sorry for almost ripping of your top miko can you forgive me" Naruto said in a sad tone "Its alright naruto as long as you didn't look I can forgive you" "But you are now consider a pervert" she had said with a blush on her face. "Wait I'm not a pervert" Naruto screamed out as he then calmed down and said "Alright Miko-chan lets just go to bed" "lets rest up for that test Naruto-kun" miko replied as she then laid own on his chest like she did every other night and fell asleep. Why do I have this feeling in my heart every time I look at her Naruto ask himself as miko was sleeping peacefully on his chest, and he then sooner then later fall asleep as well

Training ground 77 the next morning…

The group of four were at the training grounds at 7 am like Kakashi-sensei had said but he was no where to be seen (come on they should learned the first time) Miko and Sakura were haft asleep and Naruto with sasuke were hungry for not eating breakfast. Naruto also being almost asleep as well, then leaned against the tree and was starting to fall asleep. When he then felt something started to lay on his chest, he then opened his eyes and saw miko sleeping there. He then got a smile and then started to play with her hair and while he was doing this, sasuke was at the other side of the training field watching him do this only wanted him to kill him even more just for touching her. Hell if he even looked at her he would kill him, but he had to be ready for this test so he then pratice his only justu for a bit and how to make ki. And sakura was also sleeping against the tree as well for her being tried and hungry.

Three hours later at the training grounds...

kakashi was just arriving at the training grounds after having a large breakfast and a good sleep, thats when he saw his students. He saw sakura sleeping against a tree muttering "sasuke-kun" in her sleep, sasuke was pretending he didn't here her and was training. Then he saw miko was cuddling against naruto as he played with her hair, so he had cough out loud to get there attention. Put there was a scream "your late" came from sakura, "alright now that all of you are here we can begin the test" said Kakashi looking at them. "hhmm sensei what kind of test will we be taking" said Miko tiredly "we will be taking survival training" he then said "you will have to take two bells from me to pass" "who then ever has the bells at the end of the test can become gennin" "you have two hours to try begin" replied kakashi And at that everyone had ran into the forest to hide.

In the forest hiding places...

Naruto, miko, sasuke and sakura were watching kakashi waiting for him to make the first move, that was until he reach for his back pocket. Everyone was tensed until he had pulled out a book and started to giggle perverted, now to say everyone was pissed that he wouldn't want to this test seriously. "God damn you your just a pervert" sasuke had screamed "Lesson one sasuke taijustu" "were are you looking secret taijustu of the leaf thousand years of death" So sasuke had attack first and had a run in with thousand years of death(Man thats a major but poke)(scared for life) as he then fell into the river and soak to the bone. Naruto then saw a bell and ran for it "Man theres a bell right there now I can pass for sure" he said to himself only to get caught in the tree by a simple trap,"If the looks so obverse don't run to it" kakashi then said appearing from a tree don't run to the trap Kakashi. But as he was taking he was impaled by kunai ands shuriken, they had though that he was dead and saw pieces of a log on the ground, "shit a Kawarimi no justu" miko had said moving to a different spot. Then found sakura and trap her in a genjustu that she had saw sasuke die"sasuke-kun nnnnnooooooo" she screamed out before. she then fainted "Might have went over board with that one" he said and went looking for miko. He had not found her and went into the clearing, to be almost caught in a Goukakyuu no justu. "at her age she could be the strongest yet" he said before trapping her into the ground. "maybe not that good, but needs some work" as he stared at her.

After naruto was caught in trap...(30 minutes have passed)

Sasuke had found naruto hanging from a tree from one leg "hey loser see what happen to you, if you go after something so obverse" said sasuke "at least I didn't run out there to fight him and got poked in the ass" he had yelled back "If we don't work together we'll never pass this test" said sasuke "alright then teme cut me down then' naruto said after him. Sasuke threw a kunai that then cut the rope which then naruto fell on his head. "dame that hurt" said Naruto "At least you have a hard head" sasuke then replied "Hey I resent that" screamed out Naruto "alright for kami's sake stop screaming we have to go look for sakura and miko where ever they are" said sasuke as they began looking for them. They had found sakura knock out and trap in a genjustu "Kai" sasuke then said which had caused sakura to wakeup and see sasuke with naruto looking down at her. "sasuke-kun what happen though you had died"she said "Sakura you were trap in genjustu" sasuke then said to her. "Alright lets go look for miko" said naruto as they then found her in the clearing with her head still above the ground. "Miko what happen" said naruto "Kakashi sensei did this" she replied "come on lets get you out" said sasuke as they started to dig her out.

45minutes later...(man she must have been buried deep if it took that long)

They were tried as they finally got her out of the ground "we have to work together if were going to pass this test" said sasuke, "alright but how are we going to get bells from kakashi" said miko 'Don't worry leave that to me" said Naruto

15 minutes left in the test...

"It seems that they don't understand, looks like I'm going have to fail them" kakashi said, until he saw Naruto and miko attack him by throwing random ki blasts at him. He doge them with ease, until he saw sasuke appeared in front of him "This is for my ass" as he shot a beam of energy at kakashi for what he did early "Oh shit" kakashi said as he dodged. He was almost dearmed for what he did and when he was spinning in mid air he saw sakura running towards him. He then realized that they were the distracting and she would get the bells, "I won't be outsmarted by a bunch of gennin" he though as sakura was about to grab the bells, he had hit the ground with his hand to push himself up more so that sakura had miss catching the bells. But as soon as they were going to try again the bell for the test was over and none of them had the bells so they all had fail.

At the stumps of the training grounds...  
Naruto was tied to the stump and sasuke, sakura and miko had lunches in front of them, "alright you goys will take the test again but you don't feed naruto" said kakashi has he disappeared. As they were opening the lunches they heard Naruto's stomach growl "come on Naruto-kun open your mouth, you have to eat" said miko "No miko-chan if I do we fail" said naruto "Naruto just eat the damn food already" sasuke said being already annoyed "we can split the food between each other" said sakura (I have to have her have one line) "and with you out of energy, you'll slow the team down" miko said "Miko-chan" Naruto said heart fully As Naruto took the first bite into the food a dark cloud appeared above them and an angry kakashi appeared "I told you not to feed him" he yelled out "Now are you prepared to suffer" he then said as the young gennin's were afraid what will happen "YOU ALL pass" he yelled then said calmly "WHAT" they all said "you pass the meaning of this test is teamwork" kakashi said They then realize this after what happen to them "teams must work together" he then replied "alright tomorrow team 7 meet me at the Hokage tower" as he then disappeared. As miko then untied naruto and left with sasuke and sakura to there homes so that they can rest.

At the Hokage tower meeting...

As kakashi appeared many people knew he never passed a team "alright kakashi did this team fail as well" said the hokage "No this time they pass" kakashi then said causing the whole room to go into shock "kakashi passing a team no way" "they must have been strong for him to pass them" as other jouin were talking sent around the room. "aright team 7 is herby declared as a ninja team and is now on duty. Replied the hokage everyone is dismissed. "Yes hokage-sama' as they all teleported out of the room to there homes after the testes today.

At the Uchiha compound...

Naruto and miko had just gotten back to the compound when a conversion struck " umm Miko-chan do you want to spar or something" naruto said "Umm maybe later Naruto-kun right now I'm hungry" replied miko naruto then got two cups of ramen from the cabinet in the kitchen. As soon as naruto had heated the cup they ate in silence tried from the day. Miko had then went to bed early to be ready for tomorrow.

Miko's Dreams... or Nightmare

But when she went to sleep she had seen her clan dead before her. She then ran to she what was causing this and saw Itachi "I will only make you suffer for the rest of your life" said this Itachi, as bodies of Naruto and sasuke had appeared dead before her.

Back in her room...

She then woke up and started to cry of what she saw, and had heard someone running down to her room. When naruto had open the door he saw miko there with tears in her eyes. "Miko-chan whats wrong" he screamed wondering what caused her to cry. "I had a nightmare you and sasuke were dead because of me" she then started to cry heavily Naruto didn't know what to do just did what the hokage did when he was crying and gave her a hug. "Its ok I'm still here and your bother as well and we will always" said Naruto to miko calmly as he then lead her in to the kitchen to get something to drink. He had gotten her a glass of water and told her to talk about the dream.

Later...

After miko had talk about her dream Naruto had though of something "come on lets go talk to the Hokage" "why are we going there for" miko ask "If you stay here you will keep getting nightmares" replied Naruto

At the Hokage tower...

The hokage was ready to leave and call it a day when he heard a knock on his door, "Hokage-sama can we come in" was said from outside. It sounded like Naruto, but what could he need at this time the third thought. "Come in naruto" he said. As they came in the hokage saw miko's eyes red as she have been crying. "Naruto what happen to miko" the third yelled wanting to know what happen. "She can't stay in uchiha compound" said Naruto "why can't she" said the hokage "Because I can see everyone close to dead by Itachi and keep saying it was my fault" she said "uumm hokage-sama can we please get a new apartment" said Naruto "alright naruto I be back" said the third as he left the room to look for a new home for the two. "Naruto what are you doing" ask miko "just looking at what the hokage dose all day" and as he was looking he found two things a book that look very familiar to kakashi's and a scroll that is marked Uzumaki. "Hey miko there's my last name on these they might be my family" said Naruto as swiped the scrolls. The third had came back in as soon as naruto took the scrolls and said "Heres a house thats been empty for a long time" (Its Naruto's house in the anime) "Alright Hokage-sama please lead us to it" Naruto then said

At the apartment...

"This place is huge" said miko as the place was because it had 5 story's, "will be living at the top floor miko" said Naruto "alright then I see you tomorrow Naruto" said the third "Yes hokage-sama"

At the new home of Miko and Naruto...

"Its big enough to fit alot of people" said miko "yeah there are two bedrooms" "so I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning" But as you have it miko had to sneak into naruto's room because she couldn't sleep without having those dreams, so she had went in to naruto's room. She then saw him awake and walk in to his room "miko-chan what are you doing here" said Naruto "I live here remember Naruto-kun" she then said as he then continued to look at the scroll. "so are you going to open one" she said as soon as he started to reach out to grab one, which he then opened

1st scroll

Dear Naruto

If your reading this I must be dead, I am the fourth hokage and also your father. I had died to seal the Kyuubi into you because I have to save the village. But I don't know if I did the right thing, I really don't have much to say other then I hope your two older sisters and mother take care of you because your the youngest. Sorry I have to go son but the fox is coming I hope you lived a good life

From your father the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze

Back in the apartment...

Naruto was angry because he found out that the man who caused him pain and suffering was his own father, he had justed wanted to bring him back to life and then kill him again because he now hated him so much. Now that he had readied, he also has two sisters and a mother. But when he look at the second scroll it was two days ago, It had said

2nd scroll

Dear third Hokage

You may be a demon-lover but I will get rid of that demon that almost destroyed our village and which took my husband as well. My two daughters are training to kill the demon and are almost read which might be around the next chuuin exam when that demon turns 14 he will die. we will see you there.

From Kushina Uzumaki

Back at the apartment once more

Now to say that naruto was broken, no anger that his own mother wanted to kill him and was training his own sisters to do so. Miko had readied the two scrolls and was now hugging naruto, which was seemly calming him down. she then walk with naruto to the bed were they had laid down, she was sleeping next to him once again till he fell asleep. "Goodnight miko-chan" as Naruto finally went to sleep which also brought a shade of pink to her face. Then as she fell asleep for the day waiting tomorrow "goodnight naruto-kun" she said before fall asleep right next to him holding his hand.

_Sorry I took so long its just that Ideas have been coming slow but I also need your reviews to keep me going just come on and send me a review, all hail spacemarines and kill the Nercons because they are worthy enemies. This is the emperor see yeah next time._


	7. Chapter 6

Legend of Naruto 6

Legend of Naruto 6

_Hey this is your favorite emperor back once again this time ready to answer more of your Questions alright for Zero H Gundam, yes you will be excited and happy for what I'm going to do when its coming soon to the chuuin exams but first we must get though Zubuza ark. Alright for Hellhound-d.o.w, alright thanks for your concern and thats it is a good idea but I want to get the feel of writing but as time goes by I will get and the story will be better and more stable. Also about sasuke its because he is also a major character in this story until his betray against naruto because he is the key himself that sets off the chain reaction to the story. And also about eldar they just sneak around and turn there buildings invisible, but there good at telaporting all around the map so thats my thoughts of them. And the rest of my fans or reviewers and also to those who ask me for something maybe all of you will get your wish because thats the way the plot goes but I also don't want to be the bad author and reject all of your questions. so I will answer the first two I get every new chapter I post so send reviews. Space marines attack!!  
_

8am Naruto's and Miko's new building

The next morning they had both woken up "good morning naruto-kun" "good morning Miko-chan" they had said to each other. They then both had gotten up and miko went to the shower because she had brought a spare of cloths with her, and naruto went to the kitchen to find some frozen pancakes in the freezer already made. So Naruto had taken out those pancakes and put them in the microwave for them to heat up. He then went to the room to ask miko if she wanted any. But when he had walk in he had seen her in her underwear as she was putting on her top, they had stared at each other for a few minutes. "Naruto you pervert" she screamed out as she was throwing stuff at him and he was running away "I'm sorry" he then screamed as well trying to get away from her. As he then got back miko was eating the pancakes he had found at the table "but wait those are mine" with anime tears rolling down his eyes, "well then don't come and peek at me you pervert" she then said "But I'm not a pervert" he replied "well then why did you peek" she said not expecting to here a answer. "I just wanted to know if you want pancakes" he then said "well I do" "But those were mine" "so what you peek at me" they then argued. But that all stop as knock came to there door, "who could know were we live" miko said "yeah only the Hokage knows about us living at this place" replied Naruto as he then opened the door to see kakashi, sakura and sasuke with an irradiated look on there faces well sasuke at least because of what he heard. "Maybe I can poison naruto or put a pillow over his head and frame sakura that'll kill to birds with one stone" he had though evilly. "how did you know we were here" ask Miko "well we heard the screaming and the Hokage told us you were here" said Kakashi "alright team 7 ready for your first D-rank mission" said kakashi "yeah these missions are going to be awesome" Naruto then yelled out

during the D-rank mission...

"Man these missions suck so much ass its not even funny" Naruto then said "Hey start doing more labor I'm not paying you to do nothing" some random villager said "alright alright " naruto said as he got back to work. There first d-rank mission was to move some guys stuff to another guys house across the village, and this guy had alot of stuff from swords to knifes to scrolls to furniture and even the kitchen sink, and the job was an hour of labor thanks to the Kage bunshin no justu. The D-rank mission was over but then another soon came after that, it was to pull out all of the weeds in front of the Hyuuga compound.(Drinking lemonade while you slaves I mean gennin are doing your work for you) The job was done in four hours, and soon after that again came another mission this time it was to watch a bunch of kids at the academy. The job was horrible each gennin were covered in crayons or glue or any or martial the kids could get there hands on, and that job was five hours long. and after that the day was over and gennin's were dismissed to go home. "alright tomorrow meet me back at the bridge" kakashi then said to his gennin

Back Naruto's and Miko's

Miko was tried and went to the crouch trying to hope she will never have to do that again, as Naruto went to the shower to wash his aching muscles. After she heard the water turn off, Miko then got up to get a change of cloths so that after Naruto she could take a bath. But as she walk into the room she had saw deep scars on his back, there were a red color but also looked old as well. "Naruto how did you get those scars" she said. Naruto had hope Miko hadn't come into the room "hhmm well I got them from training" he said trying to come up with a lie "Naruto don't lie your just horrible at it" she then said Naruto not wanting to tell her had no choice because she always knew when he had lied "It was one time I was getting beaten that a bunch of saiyans came and drag me to training ground to us me as a dummy for there techniques" he said "Just put a shirt back on naruto and I'll be back to bed" said miko And at then naruto fell asleep for what happen this day(Hell if I did anything they did I would rather go into a coma)

Next morning at the bridge...

The team 7 had again form on the bridge once again and were now waiting for kakashi to come and see them so they know what there doing today. "Hello once again team" kakashi appeared and to here the sound of "your late" from sakura. He looking around to see sasuke booding and miko and Naruto were talking "alright its time to do more D-ranked missions" said kakashi, and they all groaned.

D-ranked missions once again...

There first d-ranked mission of the day was to walk the inzuka's dogs to which naruto's take that the dogs would want to go where ever they want dangerous or not. One dog tried to lead naruto and sasuke into area 44, and they were pulling them not to go in there. But because the dogs were stronger sasuke and naruto, they had no say in were the dogs wanted to go. After about walking the dogs for a good hour the mission was over.

The fifth mission...

The fifth mission was to clean the public onseens, it wasn't a hard mission but the sasuke fangirls were there making naruto doing most of the work. The sasuke fangirls were looking for sasuke, because they wanted to ask him on dates. but sasuke knowing this(Newtype senses)so they were hunting for him while he was hiding in a place where they never look the mens bathroom. (well its obverse but they can't go in there) As the job was over the Gennin were tried and wanted to go home, but first they had to find sasuke. Soon Naruto found him inside the bathroom on the floor in the fetile position with lipstick all over him, and him saying "they won't stop, they never stop" he kept saying over and over. Naruto got him out but couldn't snap him out of it, then naruto had an Idea "hey sakura kiss him" but as soon as sasuke heard those words sasuke was off like a bullet, there was even a sasuke shaped hole in the wall. "alright I'll get sasuke just might me at the Hokage tower tomorrow team" said kakashi as he then went to chase sasuke. The rest of the team then went different ways until they had to might again tomorrow.

The next day...

Team 7 was with kakashi this time, sasuke had looked better ten the day before. Sakura was kinda disappointed that she couldn't kiss sasuke before he ran, and naruto was to as well because he couldn't get any blackmail. And miko had just sighed at all three of there antics before kakashi had gotten there attention. "Today we will be catching the cat tora" said kakashi "It can't be that bad" said naruto "yeah how hard can it be to catch a cat" sasuke then said

Later in the forest...

"Blondie how far are you from the target" said sasuke "Not that far emo boy" replied naruto "Don't call sasuke-kun that naruto" said sakura "screaming banshee stop screaming or you'll scare the target" retorted naruto "Just all of you stop fighting alright" said miko "yes listen to white flower" said naruto to which miko blushed at "fine then but where's kakashi" said sasuke "kakashi sensei do you read" said sakura but there was no replied "He musted have shut off his radio" said miko on a rock in another clearing you can see a gray haired man reading a porn book and giggling.(please people no pictures)"so we are on our own" said sakura "looks that way" said miko "alright I see the target I'm going for it" was heard from naruto "wait naruto" said miko "aaahhhh" was heard and then went dead "Naruto" all three had said and rushed to his location only to see him getting cut by the targets nails. "so ribbon on the ear" said sasuke "yep" was all heard from sakura as naruto was trying to get the cat off of him. But as soon as it saw miko it jump in to her arms, "see the cat isn't that bad" said miko as naruto was glaring daggers at the cat. Then kakashi came into the clearing "you guys caught the cat" he said and they all nodded "alright mission completed, lets head back to the hokage tower" he then replied as they followed him to the tower with naruto still glaring daggers at the cat.

At the Hokage tower...

The team had gotten back to the tower "team 7 recuse tora the cat complete" said Kakashi "good work team7 "said the hokage"Aahh my darling tora" said the fire lords wife as she rushed and took the cat, so that then she hugged the life out of him. And as then naruto had stared with satisfaction that the cat was getting what he deserved for scathing his face. And as the fire lords wife left the room the hokage then said "alright team 7 your missions are babysitting, pulling out more weeds, movers" but as soon as he said the last one there was a scream "tora where are you going" yelled the fire lords wife. "and rescue the fire lords cat again" said the third Hokage "No" screamed out Naruto "we want a better mission" Naruto then said as the rest of the team agreed in there thoughts "Naruto you have to understand gennins have to take D-rank missions because your out of the academy only after you get months of experience you can take c-ranked missions" said Iruka who was working with other chunnin's for setting missions for the gennin. "Its all right Iruka I decide that I'll give them a c-rank so that they can have a first taste of a c-rank mission" said the Hokage "alright send him in" said the Hokage, so team 7 seven looked to the door to see a Drunk man. "so these are the kids who are going to defend me they don't look like much, and that blond one looks like he's going to die first" said the man and at that naruto attack him ready to rip of his jaw, but kakashi  
had grab naruto"no naruto its not nice to kill your clients" as he talk to him in a child like tone. "alright the names Tazuna and I need you guys to protect my bridge from bandits in wave country" he said "alright team tomorrow meet me at the southwest gate, so that we can begin our travel to the wave" said by kakashi as he disappeared and tazuna left to go back to his hotel. soon the rest off the team left going to there homes to rest up for the next day.

sakura's thoughts...

"Sending a whole month with sasuke-kun I Can't wait for this mission" as she then though of daydreams of sasuke and herself.

sasuke's thoughts...

"A great mission to test out my strength against Itachi and to plan how to get naruto away from my sister hahahahaha cough cough"

Naruto's thoughts...

Were getting close to the chunnin exams, so soon I'm going to have to fight my sisters because they think am a demon then so be it. I just show them I'm naruto uzumaki there brother, but I don't think they'll want as a brother if there trying to kill me. Man my life dose suck at least I have miko-chan with me, all the way because without her I think I would have ended up insane.

Miko's thoughts...

Naruto is going to fight his sisters soon looks like I'm going to have to support him in every way I can so that he can beat them.

naruto's and miko's house...

"Umm naruto-kun do you think this mission will be dangerous" said miko "Miko I'm sure nothing will happen, but if it dose I will protect you no matter what and thats a promise" said naruto which had in turn made her smile "alright naruto-kun lets be ready for tomorrows mission alright" miko had replied as she head to bed "alright miko-chan" as he then laid on the bed with miko on top of him as they then both fall asleep. Tomorrows mission will be long and hard for team 7 but in the end things will be attained.

_So I will see you guys next time and to the first three reviewers I will answer your questions and you know the rest all hail space marines. see you next time_


	8. Chapter 7

Legend of naruto 7

Legend of naruto 7

_Alright your emporer is back once again this time with more questions, alright for sco23 your just gonna have to read more to find out. alright second question is from w of his emotionless an__ Hakkyou no yami no he does but he won't show around team 7 so he just puts on an act but inside only the hokage and miko no__d it will be coming out more at the chuunin exams. And to thedarkeststar thanks fellow spacemarine and to Dresnik the tau are pretty good but are meant for long range battles. Alright the same as last chapter next first three reviews I will answer your question.  
_

naruto's and miko's house... (because no one else lives in the house he lives in the anime)

naruto had gotten up to see miko wasn't there with him and there was an smell of food in the air, "whats that smell" as he then went into the kitchen. He then saw miko in the kitchen eating some instant pancakes and had another plate there "Hey naruto you going to come and eat" said miko "yeah I will" said naruto "but let me go take a shower first" he then said as he grab cloths and started walking to the shower. "I better get start packing then" as she got up and walked to the room to put stuff in her pack

30 minutes later...

The two friends were pack and full on food and ready to go on the mission, when they were walking to the gate they had meet up with sasuke and sakura. "so you think this mission will be hard sasuke" said sakura "maybe but kakashi said will be fighting bandits most of the time" said sasuke as they reach the gate. As they reach the gate they saw kakashi on time "guys on the count of three" said naruto and kakashi wondering what were they doing "1..2..3" yelled out naruto and all four gennin said at the same "Kai" they all yelled out "But kakashi sweatdrop and said "see why I don't come early" he said "come on guys I have to get back to wave country" said tazuna and as the rest of the team saw him they sighed and began there travels to wave country. "Its going to take us a week to get there" said kakashi as the rest of them groaned for so much walking. "come on we might as well start moving as kakashi ans tazuna walk out of the gates followed by team 7.

Later that day...

team 7 were walking without a care in the world, while tazuna was looking uneasy like he was trying to watch out for something. The gennins though he was scared of some bandits roughing him up, but kakashi knew he was hiding something "this guy has to be hiding something if he's this scared" he though But as they were walking kakashi saw a puddle "wait a puddle and it hasn't even rained, theres something wrong here" he then though. But as he was about to warn his team, when an energy beam shot though him destroying kakashi, the team was in shock as to ninja appeared "one down five to go" said one of the men. When they were going after tazuna sasuke and naruto teamed up and took down one of the man going after tazuna. How you ask, well sasuke uppercuted him knocking him in to the air to which naruto then jump up and kick him straight into the ground, but because they were dealing with that guy1(Because that they don't know there names there now guy1 and guy2) guy2 was going after sakura because she wasn't doing anything but watching sasuke until she realized it that miko had to come and save her by using great fire beam by forcing her hands together and forcing a beam out of them knocking the guy towards his brother. "Damn that bitch" guy2 said "Its alright brother lets get them with the chain" guy1 said As they then charge sasuke and threw one of the claws at him, which then naruto pushed him out of the way only to get caught in the hand by the claw. "alright now for the old man" both guys had said. That was when kakashi appeared and knock them both out with his elbows against there heads. "kakashi sensei" they yelled out "we though you were dead" said miko, they then look back to the remains only to see pieces of log " he musted have Kawarimi before he was killed" said sakura "kakashi-sensei come quick naruto's been poison" yelled out miko as kakashi reached miko and naruto he then looked at naruto's hand to see his hand cut. "we have to go back to konoha to get it treated" "No we don't have to" "but we have to or you'll die" "But you now whats sealed inside me so I should be find" Naruto and kakashi argued, but kakashi was shock that naruto knew about the kyuubi, but he will have to talk to about it later. "kakashi sensei is naruto ok" said sakura "yeah he is, but I have to have a talk with our client" And team 7 followed kakashi to tazuna "alright tazuna why are there ninja out to kill you " kakashi said "well I don't know" tazuna said "well I guess we have to leave the mission because we only suppose to fight bandits and the pay is c-rank" said kakashi. Now tazuna had no choice, but he had to tell them "well its wave country because we have all been enslaved by gato's shipping company" said tazuna 'wait you mean gato of gato shipping trades" kakashi asked "yes him he has shipped drugs and made the country suffer" "but I'm building a bridged that will being the hope back to the country, but if i complete it I can save wave country and gato will lose his hold" "so please help me save them" as tazuna told his story to the ninja. Kakashi wasn't sure what he was going to do but now it was up to his team "alright team you make your choice" "I think we should stay with this mission" said sasuke "I do to" said sakura being a good fangirl "I do to because my brother might do something stupid" said miko "yeah we should free the country" said naruto "so looks like I'm going for the ride as well" he said Quietly "alright lets go to wave then" said kakashi as he started walking again and tazuna was silently thanking the ninja for continue the mission.

The night after the attack...

"naruto come meet me in the forest" said kakashi as he walked in to the forest and naruto followed "naruto how do you now about the kyuubi" "come on kakashi, you saw what people do to me when I was young and names they called me it doesn't take an idiot to put two and two together" naruto had said in a dull tone "naruto why the act" ask kakashi "It helps me  
fool people" as naruto said and kakashi looked into his cold dead eyes "what about miko" then kakashi ask "she is the only one I see everyday and care about"naruto had replied "So do you know of your family, well i mean your father" kakashi ask hoping he wouldn't hate him "you won't mention him around me because he caused my pain so I hope he burns in hell" he had said with so much anger in the way he was speaking to his sensei "naruto he had no choice he had to" kakashi was about to say but naruto cut him off there "what save the village not care about his son and cause his own mother and sisters to kill him because of something he couldn't control" naruto screamed out with tears in his eyes as he ran back to the campsite "I'm sorry sensei for not being there for him as he looked up into the sky" kakashi said as he then went back to the campsite himself sadden by what he heard.

Back at the campsite...

naruto had came running back and into the tent and miko soon follow him to see what was wrong, sasuke tried to see or protect her from naruto. But sakura kept getting in his way and kakashi then said "leave naruto alone with miko" with a sad smile.

In the tent...

"naruto what happened what did kakashi say" said miko "he said nothing miko, just about the kyuubi" naruto replied "are you ok because your eyes are red" she ask "no I'm fine" he replied again "just let me go to bed" he said as he was laying down, but miko was laying right next to him "Then I'll stay here with you to make sure your alright" she then said starting to fall asleep "goodnight miko-chan" he said "goodnight naruto-kun" she said then falling asleep.

Back outside...

Sasuke had assumed the wost had happen to her and was trying to get around kakashi to save his sister, "sasuke she's fine" kakashi said "How can I believe you" replied sasuke as kakashi walk to one of the flap's and opened it to reveled both of them sleeping. sasuke was fine with this sight until he came to a realization "wait if miko is in there and going to stay there then what about me" he ask hoping he wasn't hoping to here "you'll be staying with sakura" he said. which had caused her to blush and thanked naruto with miko for helping her achieved this. "come on sasuke were going to bed" she said dragging him away. "nnnnoooooo" he screamed as he disappeared within the tent and the last thing could be heard was "I curse you kakashi-sensei curse yyyyoooooooouuuuuuuuu" and there was silence "man I wonder what she did" as he then fell asleep himself.

A week later...(Nothing happened that week now there at the coast of fire country)

Its been a week but there were finally there wave country, now one of tazuna friends came alone in a boat,(I like to call him the rower) "we have to get across like this because gato's men patrol the waters" said tazuna and one by one they got on the boat and started going across the river, then sakura looked up "hey the bridge is almost complete" she said "yes all we have to do is just get it connected to the main land, but with gato he try to stop it at all cost" replied tazuna "alright then will just stop every single one of his efforts" said naruto

Little while later...

"alright were here welcome to wave country and I hope you complete your mission" said the rower as he then turned his boat back to the main land. "alright my house is just a bit father up the road" said tazuna as they all started walking again, until naruto heard something in the bush to which then caused naruto to raise his hand in the air and shot multiple ki blast at the bush. To which then sakura ran up to the bush to find a scarred bunny rabbit that was wondering what was that "look naruto you almost killed the bunny" yelled sakura "but that rabbit is snow white" said miko "but rabbits are white in the winter, but it musted have been kept indoors" said kakashi then realized what he said "everyone get down" he yelled out grabbing tazuna and naruto grabbing miko with sasuke getting down and hoping naruto and sakura would get killed but sakura got down as well before a giant spinning disc flew though the air and cut several trees before coming to a halt into a tree, but then the disc turned into a sword. As soon as everyone was getting up again to see if they were alright, the ninjas notice that there was a man on the sword facing the opposite direction. He had no shirt and camouflaged pants with bandages also around his face, he then looked back and said "mmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm" the man had said "wait what he said" ask naruto "mhmhhmhm thahmhm better no now thats better" "what my bandages were on to tight" the man said as the rest of the people there had sweatdrop at what he did. "alright hand over the old man" he said "and who are you" said sasuke but kakashi answered for him " Momochi Zabuza the devil in the mist" said kakashi. "well I think you know me copycat kakashi" "well enough of this hidden mist justu" said zabuza as the entire area they were in around them was covered with mist. "team I need you to protect tazuna" said kakashi as they nodded and formed a protective circle around him. "Heart, liver, lungs, juggar vein, kidneys and brain" said zabuza as his voice came from all around them. "what" stammered sakura "I can kill you all in every way I said so chose" said zabuza who's voice they still didn't know were they came from. As kakashi looked back he could she an outline of zabuza and yelled out "team 7 he's behind you" as the rest of the team to see zabuza about to bring down his giant sword until kakashi over his team and kick zabuza right in the face. It knock him back "kakashi you may be strong but I'm stronger" as he started building up massive amount of ki, which could be seen around him(his color ki is like a water blue) "Looks like I'm going to have to fight him as well" kakashi said as he started to build up ki himself(his is like a light red color). "there building up ki, it just makes you want to kill yourself" sasuke said as he didn't notice himself pulling a kunai to his neck. "sasuke I will protect all of you if it even costs me my life" said kakashi as it was able sasuke to calm down and notice how close the kunai to his neck. "alright lets go" said kakashi as he disappeared along with zabuza. As the group tried to looked for them miko had looked up and soon the rest followed to see or hear like mini explosions in the air,(you now when the two DragonBall Z characters disappeared and they fight in the sky)(the white explosions of energy) they could see zabuza and kakashi a bit as they were fighting on the same level of power. But as they were jumping into the air after about doing this for thirty minutes they were exchanging blows for blows neither one giving up until kakashi appeared ready to give the next blow until he couldn't find zabuza and didn't notice it until it was to late. He then looked behind him and was knocked to the ground hard by a drop kick by zabuza. When kakashi hit the ground he looked around to find he was under water and stared swimming to the top, when he got to the top he breathed in a flesh of air and was wondering what was water was doing here. "wait water here but there wasn't water here before" kakashi said "oh shit" he then realized as he tried to get out of the water but it was to late " Suirou no justu- water prison Technique" zabuza yelled out which then trapped kakashi in the ball. "I've got you now copycat ninja" said zubuza "and now I deal with your team with a Mizu Bunshin" as he did the hand signs with one hand and the bunshin form to go battle with the team.

Back with the group...

The group had seen kakashi go down into the ground but heard no explosion "do you think sensei is dead" said sakura "No he couldn't be they were fighting evenly" said miko "come on lets go over there and find out" said naruto " wait naruto I hear something" said sasuke as they were looking into the mist and zabuza came walking out. "He did kill kakashi sensei" sakura said as she panicked. "no he couldn't have, somethings different about him" said miko "yeah he only has a 1/8 of his power level" said naruto "maybe we can take him" said sasuke "alright sakura and miko, you guys protect tazuna and me with sasuke will take zubuza" said naruto as they both charged ready to take him on. As naruto tried to go for a sweep kick which made zabuza jump up and sasuke drive a kick down into zabuza's head but he then grab sasuke's leg and threw him into the ground "Aaaaaaahhhhh" screamed sasuke as he meet the ground face first. "dammit sasuke" said naruto as naruto started his chain of combos knocking zabuza into the sky(Naruto's move rages fist)( he knocks you into the sky by getting close to you and uppercuts you and jumps higher into the sky as he keeps knocking his opponent up to keep him higher until he telaports right above you a dropkicks you back down to earth) now naruto was about to finish the move until he pushed his hands together and concentrated energy into his hands and pushed his hands close to zabuza's body "Aaaahhhhhhhhh" he screamed out as a huge energy shot out of his hands and the mizu bunshin with the fog where destroyed. As naruto came back to the ground by using kawarimi no justu to get back to the ground safely. "you idiot could have got yourself killed" yelled miko "sorry miko-chan but I had to get rid of the mist as well" said naruto "well that kid is full of surprise's right kakashi" said zabuza "look over there" said sakura "Theres zabuza and kakashi-sensei in the wonder ball" said sasuke trying to make a joke. "come on sasuke we have to try and get him out" said naruto in a dull tone "hey loser whats wrong with you" said sasuke " nothing sasuke" catching his slip up said naruto as they charge zabuza but were stopped by a mizu bunshin "sasuke let me handle the bunshin, just get miko and go after zabuza" naruto yelled out as he started fight the bunshin with his shadow clones. "come on miko" as he stop in front of the water and miko had joined up with him "lets show him what two Uchiha's can do" said miko "Great fire beam" they both yelled as a large energy beam shot out of there hands and straight towards zabuza. zubuza having no choice had to let go of the prison freeing kakashi as he fell under water again and zabuza jumping out of the way in time. But as they finally freed kakashi they had heard a large explosion, and it came from where naruto was at.

A few minutes before with naruto...

As his two teammates were freeing kakashi he had to fight the mizu bunshin, which was an easy fight. "I'll test one of my new moves on you" said naruto as he charge the bunshin like last time, but this time the bunshin had started to shoot energy blasts at naruto to keep him away. But naruto had started dodging the beams and getting close until he was right in front of him, and kick the bunshin straight into the air and naruto put his hands together and build as much energy he could take and shot it out as a ball and before he yelled "big bang explosion" as the energy bomb flew straight at that bunshin at a high speed it destroyed it also causing a large explosion in the sky. "alright time to get back with the others" said naruto

Back at the clearing...

"naruto what the hell was that" said sasuke "that was me trying one of my new moves" replied naruto "Alright team 7 protect tazuna like before and I'll handle zabuza" said kakashi "Come on zabuza lets go" kakashi said as he pulled back his head band reveling the sharigan. "so its true you did copy over a thousand technique" zabuza said " the sharigan how" though both miko and sasuke. "Fine then" kakashi said "Suiryuudan no justu" "Suiryuudan no justu "hey stop it" "hey stop it "STOP" "STOP" "I'm gay" "Thats nice"(The first guy is zabuza and the second guy is kakashi) and while zabuza was getting angry over what kakashi did he had look into the sharigan and saw that there was an image of himself behind kakashi "wait is it true can he actual see into the future" said zabuza not noticing kakashi finishing the hand seals "suiryuudan no justu" kakashi screamed out as the justu had hit its mark and zabuza was force into a couple of trees. And the rest of the team with tazunarushed up to kakashi to see what happen only to see zabuza against the tree and about to get up but was impaled against the neck by a hunter-nin that appeared "it seems we were after the same target but I will take him back to my payers because they want the body" said the hunter-nin as the person left. "wait don't hunter-ninsssss aaaaahhhhh" said kakashi as he then fainted on to the floor. "kakashi-sensei" they all yelled then ran up to him to see that he was okay only to find out that he just ran out of energy, "hey tazuna how far is your house" said sasuke "not that far actual" he said "alright naruto help me carry kakashi" sasuke then said and they were walking once again to tazuna's house hoping that the worse was over.

_Aright sorry if the chapter was kinda slow but writing fight sences on an empty stomach is hard and also there are some polls: who do you want sasuke to be paired up with, it can by anyone or no one. so like last time review and I'll answer, all hail space marines see yeah next time_


	9. Chapter 8

Legend of Naruto 8

Legend of Naruto 8

_Hey I,m back once again with more questions but for now the pairs date it will be due is Wednesday next week, but we do have some polls and here they are.But some people don't under stand that he will be paired up later in the story alright no more questions then let the plot begin again.  
_

_Sasuten-1_

_Sasuke by himself-1_

_It can be with anyone except guys and people older then him the usually._

Kakashi had gotten up and found himself in a living room that he didn't know of and saw a women in the kitchen "so your up" she said "what did I do" he though "sasuke, sakura, miko and naruto get down here your sensei is up" she said. They all came down to see kakashi awake " hey kakashi sensei" said sakura "where are we" said kakashi "where at tazuna's house kakashi sensei we came after you fought zabuza" said sasuke as kakashi started to remember and realized "zabuza is still alive" said kakashi "wait what" replied miko "that hunter-nin that came" said kakashi "but aren't hunter-nins suppose to take the body's" ask naruto "No there suppose to take the head or the sword to confirm he's dead" replied kakashi(which is stupid I might add) "and zabuza might return to come and fight us, but with the damage I did on him he might not show up for two weeks" he then added "Then thats how long we have left to complete the bridged" replied tazuna as he came into the room "its actual going better now that I came back because now the people now have more faith" he then added "alright team 7 tomorrow were going to do some training together, so get some rest" kakashi said as he then fell back to sleep dreaming about his belove book. And the rest of the team soon went back upstairs because they had already ate dinner and it was late so they decide to call it a night.

Upstairs...

sasuke had saw miko about to go into naruto's room, but caught her at the door. "come on miko why do you keep being with naruto" said sasuke "well its kinda about something" replied miko not really want to tell "well what is it, other then that you like him" said sasuke only to get hit over the head with a frying pan that she pulled from nowhere.(o my god its like grand theft auto all over again because where dose he pull it out from I mean come on there has to be an answer) "come on miko you don't have to hit me that hard" said sasuke as he notice she wasn't there any more and there was a locking sound. "damn how could she out smart me again" sasuke ask to no one, "Damn looks like I'm saying with sakura again" sasuke added as he then entered her room and she giggled."I'm so going to get naruto back" said sasuke

miko and naruto's room at tazuna's...

As miko locked the door she could here talking coming from sasuke as he went down the hallway, and as she then turned around to look at the thing she admired sleeping on the futon covered up to his neck. She then sneak over as quietly as possible and got under the covers with him, once she was under the covers she looked at him "he looks so cute when he sleeps" as she bushed her hand against his check. But when she did that it caused him to purr like a fox which caused her to blush, and started to fall asleep slowly as she then slowly once again got face to face with him and kissed him softly on the lips to which she then fell asleep with her head next to his. But at the door peaking sightly ajar was sasuke watching as he smiled at least once for his sister and shut the door and to sleep himself to be ready for tomorrow.

The next day...

naruto had woken up in the morning with feeling on his chest, so he peek his eyes to see miko sleeping on his chest. But when he tried to move he could feel his hand, being hold by hers, "naruto-kun" miko said "Is she dreaming about me" naruto said "naruto-kun I love you" she said again in her sleep "she loves me" he said shaking as then tears formed in her eyes. As he then kissed her forehead and said "its time to get up sleepily head" as miko got up she blushed. "I wait until she tells me" he though "alright lets go down stairs and might kakashi" he then said which miko then nodded to as they then went down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

Sakura was once again being sakura and pestering sasuke for a date when they got back to konoha, "man this girl never gives up" sasuke though "please sasuke lets go on a date once we get back home" said sakura as she ask for the fifth time "for the last time no sakura" replied sasuke starting to get annoyed as he then saw his sister walking downstairs with naruto "Hey guys hows kakashi sensei" said naruto "sleeping like a log" replied sasuke "I heard that" as he walked into the room on couches. "so after we eat breakfast were heading out to the forest to train" kakashi then added and as soon as kakashi finished the woman from early came in "Hope you guys are hungry" said Tsunami as she was bringing breakfast. "umm tsunami where's tazuna" ask sakura "He's up stairs still asleep and won't begin working on the bridge till tomorrow" tsunami replied "so that gives us enough time to pratice what I'm going to teach you" said kakashi as he then began eating and soon the rest ate as well so they can see what kakashi had to teach them.

After dinner...

"alright team lets head to the forest" said kakashi "but why kakashi sensei can't we learn what we need to know here" ask sakura "silly sakura we need to go to the woods to learn what I'm going to teach you" kakashi said "alright then pack a lunch because we might be there for a while" he then added as he left though the front door.

In the forest...

"alright gang were here" said kakashi as he bought them to a put of the forest that has high trees. "alright team today we will be learning how to climb trees" said kakashi "but sensei we already learned how to climb trees at the academy" said sakura as she tried to act smart for sasuke "No sakura not with your hands but your feet alone" said kakashi and sakura trying to hide from being embarrassed. "uumm kakashi sensei how do we do this " ask miko "Its easy all you have to do is apply charka to your feet and start walking up the tree" replied kakashi "now everyone get to work" as he then sat next to a tree and started reading his book which he giggle at the whole time they were training.

Team 7's lesson on how to tree climb...

The lesson had started out as all the gennin did not know how to get chakra into there feet, but miko then had an idea in her head "maybe I should build chakra into my feet" she though as she began consecrating. "umm miko what are you doing" naruto had asked "learning the lesson" she said as they were in a empty clearing. kakashi had went a little far to read his book and sasuke had to lose sakura as she kept pestering him, so they were stuck in the clearing themselves. "hey miko your doing good" naruto had said as she was able to get up haft tree in an haft an hour, but naruto was still having problems still getting up the tree and could only get up by 1/3. "thanks naruto-kun" she had said with a blush on her face, "come on miko naruto its time for dinner" said kakashi appearing from nowhere "but sensei what about sakura and sasuke" said naruto "there back at the house" replied kakashi as he began leaving the forest and back to trazuna's with naruto and miko following closely behind.

Back at tazuna's...(man i want some pancakes)(I'll be back)

naruto, miko and kakashi entered the house to see sakura pestering sasuke about asking for a date, tazuna was happy and drunk. There was tsunami laughing at the time her guest and family were having and a small boy was in the corner eating to himself, talking to no one as well. But as soon as he saw the three people who came in he took his food and went up to the room upstairs, "umm tsunami who's that" said sakura "oh thats my son" replied tsunami "well whats his name" sakura then said again "his name is inari" again replied tsunami as kakashi, naruto and miko had just got to the table. "alright sasuke what happen to you" said naruto "she doesn't shut up ever" replied sasuke wishing that she leave him alone. "come on sasuke it can't be that bad" naruto said "you have no idea" he replied as they then started eating "so sasuke have you gotten far on the tree climbing" asked naruto "not that far only a third up the tree" replied sasuke "well I already finished" replied naruto until he was playfully hit over the head "come on naruto don't try and get my big brother down and you to are at 1/3 of the tree as well" miko replied as sasuke had a smug look on his face. "well loser your not as good as they said you were" replied sasuke as naruto then got an idea in his head "hey sakura sasuke said you can sleep in the same bed as him even though he denies it he likes you" naruto said as his thought's were revenge "uumm th-th-an-an-ks-ks naruto" sakura said with a blush as in her mind was "Shannro" as her inner mind thought (she scares me) But because sasuke wasn't around to here it as he finished his dinner and went back upstairs to sleep which sakura followed shortly after. Kakashi had left his food right next to him so that he could eat when no one was looking and started reading his book once again, as tazuna had knock out from to much drinking and tsunami was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "when you guys are done put the bowels in the kitchen" said tsunami as she went upstairs and went to bed herself and a while later naruto with miko had finished there food, "naruto-kun I have a bad feeling something will happen" said miko worrying "don't worry miko-chan I will protect you no matter what" said naruto giving her his foxy-grin "alright naruto-kun" miko said as she had a huge blush on her face. "alright naruto-kun see you tomorrow" miko said as she went upstairs "alright miko-chan see you in a minute" replied naruto as he walked by kakashi sleeping with an empty bowel right next to him. "I wonder whats under the mask" as naruto goes to take a peek, "I wouldn't do that if I was you" as naruto heard from kakashi as naruto though he was sleeping so he pick up that bowel and put it in the sink as naruto slowly went to bed.

Zabuza's hideout...

We see zabuza on a bed looking weak as the hunter-nin before came in, "haku your here, what happened" ask zabuza "you were about to be killed by kakashi" said haku but as soon as they were talking a fat little man came in by the name of gato "so you failed in killing the bridge builder, what am I paying you for" said gato as he entered the room with two sword's men bodyguards."I didn't know they would have the copy-cat ninja with him" said zabuza "well then I think we have a aaaahhhh" as he replied and then screamed out because he was slowly reaching for the bed, but haku had then grab gato's arm and broke it in two. "do not touch master zabuza" replied haku having senbons in one hand and energy charge up in the other hand. "dammit you bitch" yelled out gato as he hold his arm in pain. "Thats what you get for trying to hurt master zabuza" replied haku as gato's sword's men had there sword's ready to fight "just kill the old man and you will get your money" said gato as he left and his henchman had follow. "zabuza I will start to get the herbs to heal you, just give me a day or two" said haku "alright but we still have two weeks to kill the old man so we need to strike" replied zabuza "yes master zabuza I will hurry" haku said disappearing as well.

The next day...

The team had once again had gotten up and were in front of tazuna's house "alright team I want you all to proceed with your training, but sakura will protect the build while I will protect tazuna's family while you three pratice your tree climbing some more" said kakashi as they once again begin with there duties. sasuke, naruto and miko went to the forest to train in tree climbing some more until haft the day went by, miko had finally got to the top and naruto with sasuke couldn't be happier for her as they were only haft way up the tree. "so loser want to continue tomorrow" sasuke ask "yeah that would be good" naruto said as they returned to tazuna's.(also its still day out)

At the wave village...

"Thanks for coming shopping with me sakura" said tazuna as they were walking around the village, that was when sakura felt something behind her and though it was a pervert trying to touch her ass. So she turned around just to see a little kid that was after her purse, sakura felling bad for the kid reach into her purse to grab a piece of candy for the boy "here you go" as she gave the candy to the boy and had said "Thank you" before running off. "come on sakura lets head to the store to buy some food" said tazuna as they continued to the store, as they got to the store sakura had saw the condition it was in and saw there was almost no food on sale. "where's the food" ask sakura "well because of gato there's barely enough food coming to the nation" replied tazuna sad for the people of the wave as well "then we have to protect you and bridge that will bring the country back on its feet" said sakura while tazuna was nodding while getting any food he could for his family, and they both return to the house to make dinner for the both of them.

At tazuna's house...

Sakura had gotten back with tazuna to see her crush sasuke there sitting down and looked about to fall asleep, so she made her move but failed as sasuke made a sprint for the stairs. As tazuna went into the kitchen and gave tsunami the food he got in town so she can start dinner, he called everyone down to tell them that dinner would be ready soon. But if you look at everyone in the house you could see kakashi on the couch reading his porn and giggling, sasuke trying to hide from sakura and sakura hunting him down to ask him for more dates, tazuna was trying to get drunk but his daughter tsunami stop him and naruto was laying on the couch and with miko on top of him sleeping while he was bushing her hair.(he ran his hand though her hair) "dinner's ready everyone" was heard from tsunami as they all got up and started to go to the kitchen "miko-chan its time to get up" said naruto as he gently nudged her, but she didn't want to get up "come on miko-chan its time for dinner" naruto said again as he nudged her again, and she opened her eyes a bit "naruto-kun" she had said "come on we have to go to dinner" he said as he lead her there. As they got to the table, they saw sasuke covered in lipstick "hey sasuke what happened" ask naruto "sakura happened" he replied as they had began eating. But the kid named inari came down and had to yell at them at something he kept inside of him for so long, "why do you protect us" he screamed "because its our job" naruto said "gato will kill you" inari then said "he won't kill me or any of us" naruto replied and thats when inari had enough "you just don't know suffering thats in the wave because back at your home where all of you lived a good and comfortable life" inari yelled out but at that caused naruto to snap inside at hearing this sasuke and miko with sakura were getting angry as the kid talk. sakura was getting angry because part of her family died in the kyuubi attack, miko and sasuke for the uchiha massacre and naruto remembering all the beatings he ever got in konoha which almost made naruto get up and blast a hole though the kids head but instead he left trying to find to take his angry out on. "at least the boy can control his angry" said kakashi but then notice miko trying to follow naruto "no miko he has to be alone" kakashi told her, "alright kakashi-sensei as she went upstairs to cry at the horrible dreams she mange to suppress all those years ago coming back. "umm kakashi-san whats wrong with your team" said tsunami as inari listen on them to make sure that he was right all a long thinking that naruto threw a fit. "well sakura had lost most of her family in the kyuubi attack, sasuke and miko are the last of her family and miko keeps having night mares about itachi but naruto was beaten everyday of his life for no reason, but because of his bloodline(as he put it) he survived the most scaring of injures" said kakashi and inari trying to think of a way to apologize to them. But as sasuke heard her having nightmares about itachi and rushed to her room, but found she wasn't there but her window was open "she must have went to find naruto then I might as well look for them' said sasuke. Then when he was about to jump kakashi stopped him "let them be alone they need it" said kakashi and sasuke only glared but gave in and went to bed and this time he was finally away from sakura.

In the forest...

naruto had taken his rage out on the trees that when he was in the training for charka tree walking, the trees were rip apart some even destroyed completely up to the stump. naruto was taking a rest after all the destruction he caused and heard someone coming as he got ready he had saw miko come though the bush and then let his guard down "naruto what happened" miko cried out as he saw tears in her eyes "miko-chan what happen to you" he ask "well the dreams were coming back again after you left and I just kept thinking you were going to die because of me" she replied "miko I would never blame you" he said as he brought her in a comforting hug. But as he was holding her he looked down to see her asleep "goodnight miko-chan" as he put his arms around her and she used his chest as an pillow and kissed her on the forehead before going asleep himself.

In an unknown place...

**"what happened" "where am I" "no I'm in a cage"**as the great beast touch the bars and opened in front of her **"wait I'm suppose to be sealed" "what has been going on" **as she left to check her containers past.

Another unknown place...

"Hmm the deal is broken so I have no use for this soul" as he spited out a man that was from 13 years ago and therw him back to the living.

Konoha park...

The third was taking a walk in the park until he saw a strange light appearer in front of him, "hmm whats this" the third had said as he saw the fourth hokage reappeared right before on the ground in the same cloths that he died in. "saurtobi" the forth had said in a soft tone, saurtobi had smiled and then called for the ANBU "ANBU bring this man to the hospital" he said as the ANBU telported to the hospital "by kami are you mocking us or blessing us" as he telported to the hospital himself.

The next morning with naruto and miko...

naruto and miko got up next morning to hear singing, as they want towards it they saw a girl picking herbs out of the ground. "ahh I didn't see you there" she said "hmm what are you doing" ask miko "I'm picking herbs for a sick friend" said the girl "umm whats your name" asked naruto "my name is haku" she said (yes I'm making haku a girl so what looks like a girl is a girl) "you think we can help you haku if its alright" ask miko "sure you can" said haku "and my name is naruto and this is miko" said naruto "its nice to meet the both of you" haku replied "so lets up you haku" naruto and miko both said

1 hour later...

"alright thank you for helping me" said haku "naruto what is the most important thing to you" haku then added "the most important thing to me is miko" he said in a dull tone which caused miko to blush that he mentioned her. "you are strong if you do have someone to protect" she said "then goodbye haku" as he left with miko back to the house, when they were found by sasuke "where have you two been" he asked naruto decide to annoy him "in the forest by ourselves" naruto said which caused sasuke's imagination to run wild "we didn't do anything sasuke" miko said and put sasuke's mind to ease as naruto started getting tried "miko-chan I'm going to bed" as naruto yawned and went inside the house to sleep and rest followed.

The next day...

Miko, sasuke, sakura and kakashi got up and went to guard tazuna on the bridged "hmm kakashi-sensei wheres naruto" sakura asked "he's sleeping he needs his rest after what happened yesterday" replied kakashi as they got to the bridged they saw fog all over the place "no zabuza is here as they saw him walking out of the fog

_I'm sorry for taking so long with the chapter I was dealing with laziness, hunger and youtube with many other things in my life, but now I think I have more time for my chapters so heres a new poll should haku live or die you guys choose so see yeah next time all hail spacemarines and kill the chaos_


	10. Chapter 9

Legend of naruto 9

Legend of naruto 9

_The emporer returns once again to give you more stuff to read aright now for the polls  
_

_sasten- 2_

_sashaku- 1_

_Sasuke by himself- 2_

_and I'm sorry but haku is going to live but the sorry is for the polls alright theres another one that all you reviewers can choose because its the fights for the chuuin exams. Thats right you can decide every fight in the tournament, and theres another that will come soon so enjoy the story and kill the chaos all hail spacemarines._

At tazuna's house...

naruto was sleeping peacefully until there was loud crash in the house, "what was that" naruto said to himself as he got up and left the room. He then walked down the stairs to see two man who looked like sword's men, one was beating on inari and the other was trying to get to tsunami. "get over here you bitch" said sword mens 1 "I know how were going to get her" said sword mens 2 as he got inari next to him and put the blade at his throat "now if you don't come with us, we'll kill your kid" he then said and thats when naruto appeared "Its not nice to kill a kid" naruto had said as he kick the sword mens face which knock him into the wall that knock him out and threw the a ki blast at the other swords men which knock him out as well. Inari had saw how brave naruto saved him and his mother from death "inari I want you gather up the villagers to fight gato alright" naruto had said in a dull tone and inari just gave naruto a nod and ran towards the village, "tsunami are you going to be fine here" he said again in the same tone(alright I'm tried of addressing in him in a dull tone just think he is in a dull tone all the time unless he's talking to miko or the kyuubi) "I'll be find naruto and your friends went to the bridge" tsunami then said as naruto then rushed off towards the bridge.

(Before the attack on tazuna's house) at the bridge...

team 7 missing naruto and tazuna had gotten to the bridge to see zabuza come out of the mist, "well what do we have here our target and a bunch of brats" zabuza said and haku appeared behind him "so that was the same hunter-nin who saved you" kakashi said "umm kakashi it seems they were wrong about you because i didn't die" zabuza yelled out "what" kakashi said "it seems you prediction was wrong and now you will die" screamed out zabuza as he was about to charge "master zabuza let me take care of the gennin" haku ask "alright haku but don't take long there weak" zabuza replied 'yes master zabuza" haku said and sasuke being pissed for being called weak charge haku, but haku had kick sasuke as he got close to her "so you want to be the first to die then so be it" she said as sasuke flew to another part of the bridge and she appeared "its time for you to see the move that will cause your death" she said as she started forming hand signs "Makyou Hyoushou" she then yelled out as sasuke started to notice mirrors started to form around him, "what are you doing" he screamed as he looked up, left, right and behind to see just ice mirrors "this is part of my bloodline"she said as she step backwards in to a mirror "can you hit me" she said as sasuke started to charge energy into his hands "just watch me" and then yelled out "great fire beam" as a beam of red energy ran straight towards the mirror haku was in and exploded as it made contact "thats right sasuke-kun kill that whore" sakura had yelled out "sakura watch your mouth" replied kakashi which sakura blushed out that she made that kind of outburst.

in the dome on the bridge...

sasuke had looked at the mirror he had attack and saw it was still standing, with no haku in it as well "where she go" as he started looking at the mirrors to find her. "behind you" was heard as he saw her arm against his chest and energy ready to rip though him "prepare to die" as haku was about to kill sasuke, until she was kick in the face by someone. That was when she had looked at the person

who kick her "miko get out of here" sasuke yelled out fearing that she would be killed(you though it was naruto) "I'm not going to watch my little brother die before me" she said "come on sasuke if we work together we can beat her" miko then added as sasuke nodded to her comment "then you will both die here" as haku step back into a mirror, "watch it sasuke she's going back into a mirror" said miko as they watch to see if haku would go anywhere, but thats when multiple haku's started to appearer in the mirrors "what is this, she's every where" said sasuke "watch it sasuke she can attack in every direction now" said miko as her and sasuke were back to back watching to see the haku's to do anything. Thats when sasuke got an idea "miko fire ki blasts at the mirror's" sasuke said "why" miko replied "because we have to get out of here" sasuke yelled out as he started firing ki blasts at the mirror's to which miko started firing as well.

Other side of the bridge...

Soon the whole area around the dome was covered in smoke "kakashi-sensei what happened" said sakura "i don't know sakura" as he tried sense if they were both still alive "hahahahahahahahahaha" was heard coming from zabuza "kakashi your brats are going to die once haku is finished with them" zabuza said "no I have to help them" kakashi then said "I wouldn't if I was you because if you help them I'll kill the girl and the old man" zabuza replied "I hope both of you can survive this" kakashi whispered

Back at the dome...

As the smoke started to clear miko and sasuke saw that they had made no damage to the mirrors, and none of the haku's had moved. "my mirrors can't be destroyed because of my bloodline and now its time to show you the justu that will cause your death" as the real haku walked out of the mirror as sasuke charge her but when he got close she step back into the mirror and hit nothing as she then appeared near miko as miko then fired ki blasts at haku, but before any of the ki blasts had hit haku then step back into the mirror which the ki blast caused no damage again "how are we going to hit her" miko asked sasuke "I don't know" sasuke replied "you can't and both of you will die here" haku said as she once again started the chain of hand seals. But out of nowhere an green and black haqd jump though the space between the mirrors and nailed haku right in the face, "naruto" was yelled out by miko as sasuke saw the blond haired ninja as he had his back turned to them

"hey miko- chan and teme need any help" said naruto "finally loser what took you so long" said sasuke "some of gato's men show up at tazuna's and i took them out" naruto then replied "come on lets destroy the mirror's" said naruto "we can't we have to hit haku because there indestructible" said miko "I have an idea" said naruto as he put his hands into familiar seals "Kage bunshin no justu" naruto yelled out as more naruto's appeard "alright guys attack the mirror's" as all the clones and the real naruto attacked the mirror's "foolish" as haku hit all the clones with senbon's (needle's) and naruto as well as he then fell to the ground with senbon's in him "damn that hurt" said naruto, "now time to end your life" said haku as she was finishing the sign's to the justu "Sensatsu Suisho (A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" as they were heading towards naruto as miko jumped in the way. In time for naruto everything was in slow motion, he saw the needle's coming towards him and his body didn't want to move he was happy he severed the hokage till death but he would be leaving his friend miko which brought a tear to his eye, but then felt something hug him. He then looked up and saw miko face and felt her body move to cover him and shake after the needle's impaled her body "mm-iii-k-oo" naruto shakingly said "naruto" she rasped out as he out her body towards the "what is it miko-chan" he said as he had tears in his eyes "I..Love...you" as she closed her eyes and hand went limped "miko-chan please wake up" "Please wake up i love you to please wake up" said naruto as tears were in his eyes as sasuke was behind him crying as well "I'd failed to protect my sister why did I have to be so weak" sasuke said as he saw things go slower "I must have unlocked my sharigan, but its to late" as he cried even more "sasuke" naruto rasped out "please take her out of here" said naruto as he gave her body to sasuke "alright naruto" as sasuke jumped though one of the holes "Its the first time you seen someone die isn't it" said haku as the air around naruto started to move around him "if you can't handle death then you should run away" haku then added "shut up" naruto said "we ninja's are tools" haku then added "SHUT UP" naruto then said even louder "if you can not handle this then I'll kill you now" said haku "SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!!" naruto screamed out as energy started to flow around him and some how his hair seemed to grow longer and eyes were turning green as well "AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" naruto screamed as kakashi and zabuza were watching

Where kakashi and zabuza was...

"kakashi that brat" as zabuza was sensing the power level that was coming of the kid, "naruto what happened as he tried to sense what's wrong until he saw sasuke leaving with miko in his arms "no" said kakashi fearing the worst.

Back at the dome...

Naruto energy was a golden color his hair was spiker then normal and standing straight up "your power has increased but that doesn't change anything" as haku then started to throw senbon's from a mirror as they were about to hit naruto they went straight though him "what that's impossible" said haku "then I'll try this" haku then added as she started the justu again "Sensatsu Suisho (A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" she said again as she though more needle's at naruto, which still went though him "looks like I'll have to do this" as she got into the mirror behind him and shot a large beam at him "blizzards rage" as a giant energy came out of her hands. when the damage was done nothing was there and she step out of the mirror "it seems now you can rest in peace" said haku "its over" as she heard as naruto appeared under her and nailed her straight in the jaw as she then hit a mirror and went straight threw it and landed near to where kakashi and zabuza was at.

Kakashi and zabuza...

They were still staring down each and using there senses to see if the battle was still going on until, they saw haku's body in there range of sight. "haku what happened" zabuza ask until naruto appeared near haku "naruto what happen to you" ask kakashi until he realized it "it seems the brat is a super saiyan" zabuza said "now it's time to die brat" as zabuza charge naruto but kakashi then jumped in the way "hhhhaaaaa" as he shot out a beam of energy though his hands, which zabuza stop and shot energy though his hands as well which caused them to go though a power struggle with no winner in the distance.

Naruto and haku...

He had grab haku by the neck and started strangling her to death "you killed the only person I'd every loved" naruto cried out as haku's mask started to fall apart. That was when naruto saw her face "your the girl from the woods why did you kill her" naruto asked letting up so she can breath "because I'm a tool of master zabuza" said haku "ninja aren't tools were living people with feelings except for me" as she looked into his dull dead eyes, it was like looking at a dark pit of pain. "I'm sorry" she said "It'll be fine as he drop haku on to her feet, but then hit her in the stomach and knock her out as he brought back to the team in front of the bridge

Kakashi and zabuza...

The power struggle had changed as they were fighting fists to fists once again like before, but this time they were fighting head to head no hiding. Thats when kakashi had to end it and made hand signs for a summoning justu "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (fang pursuit no justu) as a bunch of dogs started to gang up on zabuza and hold him down "now its time to finish you of with this justu" as kakashi started another chain of hand signs and then yelled out "Raikiri (Lightning Blade)" and charge the subdue zabuza, then forced his hand straight into his chest. Zabuza started to cough up blood "come on lets end this kakashi" as they were about to finish this they had heard clapping coming from the other side of the bridge and it was gato as the fog was clearing.

With team 7...

Sasuke had returned with his sister and sasuke was sadden by her death "sasuke whats wrong" asked sakura as he drop her body down carefully and fog started to disappear, which revealed naruto caring the girl over to them "naruto what are you doing she killed miko" yelled sasuke "I knock her out" said naruto as he was looking at sasuke with cold eyes which caused a chill to run up his spine "miko please give her to me" said naruto as sasuke didn't know what he was doing but he had to be something and naruto started to focus his energy on her wounds "please miko-chan let it work" as he tried to put most of the energy he had into healing her(what majin buu does to save mr.satan), but as it was happening he had seen haku get up "please let me help" said haku "why should we let you help after you killed her" said sasuke "because now am useless to zabuza" haku said and at that they heard clapping and saw gato.

whole bridge...

"it seems you failed zabuza" said gato "wait what" replied zabuza "I'm cutting you out of the deal and going to kill all of you on the bridge so prepare to die" said gato as he ran behind his men "kakashi I want you to do something for me" said zabuza "what is that" asked kakashi knowing that they now had to work together to survive "I want you to take haku to the leaf, she is good person please respect that as my final wish" as zabuza took a kunai he had hidden and ran at the thugs "master zabuza" was heard from haku, but zabuza kept running forward killing the thugs as he went on. cuts were on there arms, legs, in the neck and some in a slash in the face and after causing all of that death he had gotten to gato "now its time to die you pig" said zabuza "no wait please" gato beg "now your coming to hell with me" said zabuza as he stabbed gato straight in the neck and kick him off the bridge to his death. (Killed him the same way in the anime by not using his arms) As then zabuza then slump to the ground tried "if gato's dead who's going to pay us" said a thug then another one then got a bright idea "lets raid the village" another yelled out but was interpreted by an arrow hitting the ground, as they looked at the mouth of the bridge to see the entire village ready to fight "This is our village and you stay out" the thugs then getting scared ran of into the ocean and villagers cheered. Naruto had tried but failed and it didn't work and started crying for the lost of his only friend and only person who actually cared about him until he heard "naruto-kun your heavy" was heard from under him "miko-chan your alive" as he hug her to death "naruto-kun can you let up that hurts, and did your hair get longer" she replied "lets deal with that later, sasuke come over here your sister is alive" said naruto as sasuke raced over to where they were "miko your alive and okay" as she was put into another death hug "yeah I'm fine sasuke, but I just want to sleep" said miko "alright miko-chan" as naruto pick her up and carried her to kakashi as sasuke and sakura with tazuna walk as they saw haku next to kakashi and her kneeing down near zabuza

Where zabuza was...

"Haku" zabuza rasped out "yes master zabuza" said haku as the rest of team 7 and tazuna got there "please go to the leaf with them" replied zabuza "but master zabuza" haku was about to argue "please haku I'm not your master I'm more like a father" said zabuza "please kakashi take her to the leaf" zabuza then added as haku had tears in her eyes that her master no father figure loved her like a daughter "alright father" said haku as a tear drop from haku's face and hit the ground, but as that happened it started to snow "my little snow angle" as he closed his eyes for the final time "FFAATTTHHHEEERR" haku screamed out as he died as she was crying she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was sasuke's hand "thank you" she said as she wiped the tears "your welcome" said sasuke "alright team lets head to the hospital to get miko check out" said kakashi as they went to the hospital and some villages started to clean up the bridge and take zabuza's body to the cemetery to bury it. "alright guys gato's dead so tomorrow we finish the bridge but tonight lets party" said tazuna as the villager's cheered at being free.

At the Konoha hospital...(yeah we gonna check out the fourth hokage)

Minato was sitting in an hospital, wondering what he was doing back in the land of the living it was true that he died in the sealing but the death god brought him back but why and that was when sarutobi walk into the room "its good to see you again minato" said sarutobi "you to sarutobi" said minato as he kept looking out the window until minato realized something "sarutobi do you know where Kushina and my children and why haven't they seen me" said minato "well" saurtobi tried to hide it and to escape the room, but he had to tell his friend "kushina left the village" he said which put a pang in his heart "but there's one of your family resides here" he said hoping that he wouldn't have to tell him "who" minato ask surprised "your son naruto" saurtobi said and it hit minato like a ton of bricks. The sealing and the birth of the three children, he had tears in his eyes "saurtobi wheres my son" minato asked "he's out on a c-ranked mission" saurtobi replied "I hope my son was happy with the love the village gave him" as he was thinking that they respect his dieing wish and at this the third hokage winced, that he didn't want to tell him how wrong he was. "minato, naruto should be back in a week so rest I'll see you tomorrow" as the third left the room "i hope my son is happy" he said dreaming of his family getting back together.

2 days after gato's death in the wave...

Team 7 had been there to see the completion of the bridge and were now leaving "see ya" as they waved walking back to the main land and miko was being carried by naruto some times when she was tried. "alright people of the wave, what are we going to name this bridge" said tazuna "I know the great tazuna bridge" he added but got whacked over the head by his daughter "no dad" said tsunami "i know" said inari "we call this the great naruto bridge" he said and many people cheered that for the name "alright from this day forward its called the great naruto bridge" tazuna said and they all cheered

Back with team 7 who are now off the bridge...

"alright team now its time to go home" said kakashi as they began there travels back to konoha, but as they were walking naruto had pull miko off to the side "miko-chan was it true what you said at the bridge" naruto asked "umm well" miko said blushing then whispered something really low "what was that miko-chan I can't hear you" said naruto "umm yeah I do naruto" said miko looking away with a blush "then I love you to" as he kissed her forehead and miko sighing happily and three eyes looking at them. one was giggling, the second was having heart in her eyes about thinking about her and another person and the last was staring holes into the person and ready to kill him if he hurt miko

_YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH the zabuza is over but the chuuin exams start now and now for the second poll is that you can add your own bad guy to the story but I will only except one so make your bad guys and leave them in the review and maybe you'll win. and remember to vote on who you want to fight in the exams so place your bets and send me some fights and remember **all hail spacemarines and see you later.**  
_


	11. Chapter 10

Legend of naruto 10

Legend of naruto 10

_"orks in range and FIRE" as bombs and beams of light rain down on the orks killing them. Well didn't see you there sorry but orks suck but anyway it seems no one wants to add a bad guy but sco23 which is very good by the way come on people and also about to pair who up with sasuke but those two will end by the sasuke retrieval ark, but the one for the chuuin exams will end by the second test which will be the forest of death that might be in this chapter so review come on who's fights you want to see also to pagemaster and challenger you both will have to wait so remember all hail spacemarines and now on with the chapter. and also to pagemaster, I think I will take up your challenge fic, but you'll have to give me alot of time.  
_

_Sasuten-2_

_sasuke by himself-2_

_sasuhaku- 1_

At konoha hospital...

Minato was getting up up from the bed to have a walk around the hospital and maybe sit on the roof to feel some air, until he realized that his son was coming back today and he was going to see his happy life. so he though by surprising his son by showing up at the hokage tower, which was hard by getting by the people of the village without being seen but he wasn't chosen fourth hokage for nothing as he made his way to the hokage tower he once knew when he was alive.

At the hokage tower...

When Minato had gotten to the tower he had forgotten how complex it was just to get to the hokage's office, now when he had gotten there he had knock on the to hear saurtobi curse really low and said "come in" as he didn't know that it was minato coming in.

The hokage office...

Hokage was not having very good week and all because minato coming back, with the rest of minato's family coming back and them trying to kill naruto with the chuuin exams coming up as well he was having a hard time trying to make sure they were not trying to kill themselves during that time. As saurtobi was processing this though his head he had heard a knock on his door and curse to himself that could be kakashi getting back from the mission, "come in" he said and saw minato walk in "minato you shouldn't be walking you might hurt yourself or get caught by the village" said the third as minato stared at a picture when he became hokage. "naa I was running though the back streets to get here and no ninja saw me" said minato as he then started to look out the window "you can't see naruto right away, but let me see if I can get him here by himself" said saurtobi as minato looked out the window ready to see his son again. "you know that you can't see your son yet even when he is in the room" said saurtobi as minato nodded that he didn't want his son to think that he had deserted him when he was a baby. "so I have you hiding some where in the room under a genjustu so that naruto won't sense you" saurtobi then said as they both continue to look out the window at the day.

At Konoha's gates...

Team 7 and haku had made it back to the leaf village "alright guys your free to go home" said kakashi "yes now I can take a hot bath" said sakura "Now I can get miko to the hospital" said naruto as he started traveling to the hospital and kakashi didn't forget about sasuke "alright sasuke your coming with me since your the last one" said kakashi "what but I want to go home" he yelled "then fine go home, I'll take haku to the hokage myself but later your giving her the tour of the leaf village" replied kakashi as kakashi then telported to the tower with haku and left sasuke by himself while he cursed his way home.

At the hospital...

"umm excuse me nurse" said naruto as the nurse looked down at him and glared "what do you want demon" she said with venom "look bitch I just need help for my friend she was injured during a mission" he said ready to kill her if some thing happen to miko. As the nurse looked down she then notice the sleeping miko and remember that she could die if the secret was revealed "I won't tell anyone what you said if you get her a room" naruto said as he used this. The nurse being scared for her life put miko into room 221 which was empty and lead naruto there.

Room 221...

"please leave the room for a minute as I change her" as the nurse said and naruto placing her on the bed. Naruto then walked outside, leaned against a wall and waited.

30 minutes later at room 221...

The nurse exit the room and saw naruto waiting to enter "go on in demon and your _friend_ should be ready to leave tomorrow" she said as she left, naruto just entered the room and saw miko looking out the window. "naruto what am I doing here" said miko "I brought you here to make sure nothing bad happen to you" naruto said " when will I be leaving" said miko "tomorrow" naruto had replied "but I will stay here with you" naruto then added as he hold miko's hand.

At the hokage's tower...

Kakashi and haku had appeared and kakashi had knock on the door, "come in" was heard from the third as they both of them walk in, saurtobi saw haku and ask "kakashi who is this" said the third "this is haku" as they then spent the next three hours replaying everything that happened in the wave. As the hokage was sitting there he was impressed that the team had survived an A-rank mission and freed an entire country from an evil man, and minato that was hiding via genjustu was listening in and was never more proud of his son "hokage-sama something happen in the wave and I mean to naruto" said kakashi which got the attention of the fourth and the third "what" asked saurtobi wondering what happened "well it seems that in the event that miko death was faked naruto had seemed lost control of his power level" said kakashi "so did naruto get the fox's chakra" asking saurtobi hoping that the fox didn't wake up "no it was a golden energy just like minato-sensei, I think he had reach the level of super saiyan" said kakashi which had surprised both hokage's, but as both hokage's learned of this minato gasp which was sensed by kakashi who throw kunai's right at where minato was. It then caused minato to drop the genjustu and dodged the kunai's before they could it random places on his body, as kakashi saw his sensei he gasped "ssseeeennnsseeiii, but I though you were dead" said kakashi surprised that his sensei was still alive. "he came back from the land of the dead, even thrown out by the death god" said saurtobi as kakashi looked at his sensei, "hey kakashi I heard you have my son on your team" said minato, but kakashi and remembered what naruto had said to him when he had talked to him.

flashback...

_"naruto come meet me in the forest" said kakashi as he walked in to the forest and naruto followed "naruto how do you now about the kyuubi" "come on kakashi, you saw what people do to me when I was young and names they called me it doesn't take an idiot to put two and two together" naruto had said in a dull tone "naruto why the act" ask kakashi "It helps me fool people" as naruto said and kakashi looked into his cold dead eyes "what about miko" then kakashi ask "she is the only one I see everyday and care about"naruto had replied "So do you know of your family, well i mean your father" kakashi ask hoping he wouldn't hate him "you won't mention him around me because he caused my pain so I hope he burns in hell" he had said with so much anger in the way he was speaking to his sensei "naruto he had no choice he had to" kakashi was about to say but naruto cut him off there "what save the village not care about his son and cause his own mother and sisters to kill him because of something he couldn't control"_

end of flashback...

Kakashi remembered that night but he wouldn't want his sensei to go though that, but he had no choice at all to him that his son down rights hates him. "hmm sensei there is something I have to tell you" said kakashi getting over the fact his sensei was brought back to life by something that was puzzling them.

In the unknown...

"humans, what idiots" said the death god as he got back to paper work

back at the hokage tower...

"yes what is it kakashi" said minato wondering what he was going to him, as kakashi started to form words because he could not find none. "it alright minato go to the hosiptal I think your son is there" said saurtobi as minato then left the room to go to the hospital to see his son, "sensei" kakashi said hoping to stop him but was interpreted by saurtobi "kakashi he must learn sooner or later" saurtobi said "even if its the hard way" he then added becoming sad that his successor was going to be hurt at what the village did "are you sure its the right way" kakashi said "I don't know but its the best way I know" said saurtobi "all right lets get haku here signed up as one of our ninja" said kakashi "nothing you heard leaves this room unstand haku" said saurtobi "hai" was heard from haku as they got started on the paper work "kakashi when this is done we will head to the hospital" said saurtobi getting done with the paper work quickly as kakashi nodded both hopping a fight wouldn't break out.

on the way back to the hospital...

minato was walking the back streets of konoha as he though about how his son and mission to the wave, "he became a super saiyan, just like his dad" minato said with a smile on his face "won't his mother and sister's be happy for him" he then added as he though more on what his son will be like because ever since he saw him last time was a baby and all minato remembered was his blond hair when he was born and the blue eyes he saw before he did the sealing. He now got to see him and they could be a happy family once again, as minato saw he was in front of the hospital "now time to go in there and meet my son" he said as he walked in.

Inside the hospital...

"umm excuse me which room would Naruto Uzumaki be in" said minato "over there in room 221" said the nurse not looking up "thank you" said minato as he walked towards the room

At the door of room 221...

Now it was the moment of truth, his son was behind this door and he finally got to meet him but he then though what his son would be like as he turned the handle on the door which he then stepped into the room.

In room 221(sorry for changing places)...

Naruto was watching miko sleep as he heard a sound in the the room, and saw that the handle was turning and to which had woke miko up "whats that noise naruto-kun" said miko as she was waking up "someone is coming into the room" replied naruto as he was still watching the door as a blond man step in. which then nauto did realize that it was not the doctor that helped him when he was little but some one else, but he also had a familar percess around him, but naruto couldn't put his finger on it. "who are you" said naruto not liking the guy being here in the room, that he could be an assinsion after his life because of the fox. Minato saw his son and he looked exactly like him and look towards the bed and saw a young girl siting there and though back at what kakashi said. "so you must be naruto and miko" said minato as he looked at both of them "how do you now us" asked miko as this guy was starting to creep her out because "he just walked into her room without even knocking and started to talk with us" she though "alright who are you" said naruto now started getting pissed off at the 20 questions this guy was asking. "alright its time to show him, who I am to him" minato though as he began saying the next words "naruto I'm your" but as he was finshing the last words kakashi and saurtobi telported into the room "NNNOOOO" they both had sceamed out but the damge was done "..father" was heard from minato as the room then sat in silcence as then kakashi looked over to his student and saw he was shacking in angry to which then miko had hug him as she was siting up from the bed(naruto's chair is close to the bed) naruto started to calm down but he then looked at minato in hatered "get out all of you" he sceamed out "naruto wait please" said minato trying to talk with his son "I SAID GET OUT" he sceamed to which kakashi and suratobi had drag him out of the room to give naruto time to cool down

On the roof of the hospital...

"I don't understand why he hate's me" said minato as he tried to figure out why "hasn't he lived a good life" said minato "no he hasn't" said suartobi as he had to brake the news to him "what" he then said "it was after you died that I told the village your wish was that he had to be seen s a hero" said suartobi "but the villages saw him as the demon incarnte" said kakashi who then spoke to which saurtobi nodded to "then should't he still have his mother or sister's to help him" said minato "no I'm afrid not because after the sealing, Kushina had left him in this village and took his sister's telling me that they will come and kill him at the next chuunin exams" said saurtobi not knowing how torn up his successor was "there had to be anyone to care for him" said minato as saurtobi shake his head "why didn't you help" said minato "the council were on my back about daily pleas to kill naruto and all I could do was pass laws" said saurtobi "how many" was heard from minato "what sensei" asked kakashi "how many tried to kill him" screamed minato "who knows maybe all of the village" said saurtobi as minato then though that he caused all this grief for his son and he wanted nothing to do with father "kakashi saurtobi what does he think of me" said minato as saurtobi didn't know but kakashi was starting to sweat "well kakashi" as minato tried to pressure him and kakashi had then no chose to tell him "he hates you and wants to kill you sensei" as kakashi said sadden and minato fell on the ground staring blankly at it "what have I down" he screamed out as he began crying and saurtobi and kakashi started to comfort him. As they were calming minato down they heard people waking up the stairs to the roof and as they turned around they saw naruto holding miko as she walked because her legs fell asleep and she wanted some fresh air. When naruto saw minato again he started to growl at him "naruto-kun stop that, we didn't come here to fight" said miko as naruto then looked at her and calmed down as she smiled which he blushed at. Minato looked at the scene before him and smiled even though his heart was in pain at least naruto was happy with someone, as minato then once again tried to get the courage to talk to his son again "naruto I.." minato try to say but was interrupted by his son "hokage-sama tomorrow I would like to talk to you in your office" was heard from naruto "alright meet at 1:30 in the afternoon" replied the hokage "kakashi I want you to take minato and naruto back to the estate" said saurtobi "no I will not live with him, and I will stay miko" said naruto as minato's chance to get to know his son better was shot down "alright then naruto, so I will be leaving to get back to my paperwork" said saurtobi as he telported away "alright naruto-kun lets go back inside" said miko "right miko-chan" said naruto as they then both walked inside leaving there sensei there and a sad father "I sorry naruto, for everything" said minato as kakashi grab on to his shoulder and telported to his estate for the rough day they had today.

Back in the hospital room...

naruto and miko had just gotten back to the room 221 and naruto and gotten miko back to bed, "uh miko-chan want any thing from outside because the hospital food is nasty" said naruto as he rube the back of his head "hm what ever you want I'll have because anything is better then hospital food naruto-kun" replied miko as they both smile to which naruto had given a true smile of happiness because now he had finally some joy in his life "okay then about some ramen" said naruto "alright" replied miko as naruto then opened the window and jump so he can get some ramen quick and go back to be with miko

At minato's estate...

Minato was walking though his estate and remembering everything that made him happy, as he walked by the garden he proposed to kushina to which he smiled at then he went upstairs to see the rooms of his three children if the fox didn't attack as he walked by his two daughters room that he set up for them and wondered how would they be like as he remembered miso with blond hair like his and nami with red hair like her mother as he continue walking down the hall he got to the room that he had set up for his son naruto, but when he walked in it was destroyed and everything he had for his son when was ripped apart and some of the walls were written with the word demon and at this he felt another pang in his heart "I can't stay here like this I'll clean up the room later I'm going to get some ramen" as he then left his estate but was blocked by saurtobi "come on minato we need to reintroduce you back to the village" said saurtobi "alright then" he said as they both disappered

Hokage tower...

"people of Konoha I have come with some great news someone from the dead has returned to us" said sarutobi as people were wondering what he was talking about and some though that he lost it "what are you talking about hokage-sama" some villager screamed from the crowd, and at this the third smirked "It is a great hero from the past" as he called him forward and minato had stepped forward "the forth has returned to us" some other village screamed and the rest screamed out cheering and minato had looked at his people that he had governed and lived with they caused his son pain but he still didn't they couldn't do alot and maybe wasn't all of them(wait till later) "hokage-sama minato meet us at the council chamber at 7:30" said a council as he went into the crowd "alright saurtobi I'm leaving to go get some ramen" said minato and saurtobi nodded as minato telported to the nearest ramen stand

Random ramen shack...

When minato had walked in a ramen shack people had saw him and started whispering to each other, minato caught this whispers "the hero is back he'll kill the demon" said one "he'll finish what he started and kill the boy" said another and at that minato grew angry and the two villagers started to get afraid and ran out as minato started to clam down and sit he ordered a miso ramen "so that's what I named my daughter after" said minato

In whirlpool country...

A girl around thirteen sneezed "wonder who's talking about me" said the girl as she continued training to kill the demon

back at the ramen shack...

Minato had finshed his lunch when he heard the flap in front of the stand open and saw his son naruto walk in "hey can I get two orders of beef ramen" said naruto "coming right up" said the chief as naruto took a seat not looking over next to him "hey naruto" minato had said softly as his son turned his his head to see who was talking to him and saw his father which is rage was started to rise "what are you doing here" said naruto "you now eating" replied minato as he was getting ready to go "naruto do you hate the village" said minato hoping that he didn't "yes and I wish that it burned but I made a promise to the hokage that until his death I will serve him and to no one else" said naruto as minato study his answer "now if you excuse me I have an appointment with the hokage" said naruto as he took the food and left leaving minato there to think

At the hokage's office...

"hokage-sama can I come in" said naruto "yes come in naruto" saurtobi said in a cheerful voice as naruto walked in the room and standed right in front of the hokage's desk "hokage-sama I would like to request something" said naruto "And what would that be" said saurtobi wondering what could he be requesting "I would like a paper stating if you die me or miko will not be ninja for this village any more" said naruto "hmm why I understand your service to me till my death but why miko as well" said sarutobi "well because" started naruto "I know you don't have to say it" as saurtobi started to sign the papers and then gave two to naruto and put two other copies on file "if thats all naruto then leave" said sarutobi "yes hokage-sama" said naruto as he left and minato had came though the window "so you heard" said saurtobi "yeah I did" said minato "I feel the leaf village have lost two great ninja's" said saurtobi as minato nodded

Back at the hospital...

As naruto had gotten back he land back in the room miko was in and saw that she was sleeping on a chair that looked out towards the village waiting for him "miko-chan wake up" said naruto as he got a table between them with his shadow clones as he then put the food in the middle and miko had woken up "naruto-kun when you get back" said miko as she rubbed her eyes "just now miko-chan" said naruto as they then started eating as miko notice two pieces of paper see grab one of them and saw it was about not severing as a ninja anymore after the death of the third "naruto-kun why do you have this" said miko as she getting scared as naruto started to tell her "look at this one" said naruto as she grab the other that she saw that was in her own name and the same as naruto's "Naruto what is this" said miko wanting to know "Its to leave the village if we want to start a new life" said naruto "why naruto" said miko "maybe I want to start a new life out the village with you" said naruto which had caused her to blush heavily "aw is my miko-chan blushing as he kissed her forehead" said naruto "shut up naruto" she said as hit him in the chest as they then continue to eat there food and talk some more until it was visitors time to leave, but naruto being naruto hide until the doctors left the room and stood with miko all night

In the council room...

The council had assemble into the room with saurtobi and minato sitting in the middle of the room "so it is true that you have come back from the land of the dead" said a random council member "so now down to the agenda" said a haruno member "minato we the council want you to kill the demon" said another member which had caused minato's energy level to raise three anbu appeared "what is happing" said cat "do not worry return to your post" said the third "sarutobi tell this councilman to watch his mouth or I'll shove an energy beam down his throat" said minato as the civilian council were now getting scared "alright the chuuin exams are going to start in two weeks, so one week from now I will be getting the candidates and sending the invitations to other villages that the exams will be held in the leaf village" said saurtobi as he got to the point of the meeting "I would like to put something on the floor" said a inuzuka "and what would that be" said the third "shouldn't you go back into retirement saurtobi I mean no offense but the the fourth is back so now he can take over again right" said the inuzuka "still an idiot I see you brute" said a haruno "shut up you pink haired freak" replied the inuzuka "both of you calm down" said an akimichi "why don't you just shut up fat ass" said the haruno "silence" screamed the third as the the three quieted down in fear "the meetings over go home to your family's" said the third as he left with minato and the council followed as well so they can all prepare for the exams.

In a secret location...

"So is the weapon ready doctor" said a pale man "I didn't bring you back so you can fail me" he then added "do not worry there are three clones and there ready well at least one right now but he is not at full power" said a man in white "I just want him at half his power and we still have the other two" the pale man then added "so when can add his DNA to my ninja" he then added again "soon master orochimaru"said the doctor"excellent hhahhhhhhhhahaaaaaaaaaa" as he laughed"with you broly I can rule the world"orochimaru said

_Sorry for being late with chapter and all but I have finals and have been playing xbox live on the 360 so much that I get to it time to time so if you want to play me in halo 3, call of duty 4 and gears of war send me an invite me my gamer tag is Emporer469 remember all hail spacemarines and see you next time_


	12. Chapter 11

Legend of naruto 11

Legend of naruto 11

_Hey guys its your favorite emperor ready to give you a new chapter and for sco23 your welcome and to Hakkyou no yami yes minato might be bashed for a bit but your gonna have to define a bit to me, may be a lot may be a little. And I might need you to help me with a few things like the name of the kuuybi or I just call her kyu or kira, or come up with a name for her your self, alright on to the story and all hail space marines and orks are the vile enemies of the spacemarines but because they only win fights because they win sometimes because they outnumber every single other race when there at full power.  
_

Bridge to training ground 77...

team 7 had meet up on the bridge that kakashi said it would be there normal meeting place and a week had past since then as naruto though as he meet his father to which that naruto wished that he drop dead "naruto-kun we have two extra hours what do you want to do" said miko "I don't know" said naruto as he had no idea on how to kill time "hey dobe fight me" said sasuke as he was looking at naruto with hate(you know big brother hate)(the one when you date there sister)"fine sasuke if it'll kill the time" replied naruto as they got to the side of the bridge "so who do you think win"miko asked to sakura "well of course sasuke-kun will win not naruto-baka" said sakura which had caused miko to get angry very easily at sakura and miko wanted to shave sakura's head bald and write in permant maker big loser or whore on her forehead, but as she was thinking this sasuke ad naruto were about to start fighting.

With sasuke and naruto...

Naruto and sasuke were staring each other ready to fight as the wing gently blew until sasuke charged naruto until he was close up to him and made for a right hook to which naruto had dodge and sasuke then made a sweep kick to which naruto had jumped over. Sasuke was getting angry was this dobe playing with him he though "come on sasuke we don't have all day so fight me already" said naruto to which was sasuke was getting angry "you think this is a game if you can fight come on already hit me or maybe your to weak" said sasuke as naruto then disappered to which as sasuke looked around not to see him until he heard "look down" was heard as sasuke looked down he was hit with an uppercut and launched into the air to which a second naruto then appeared in the air and kicked sasuke back down to earth. As sasuke hit the ground a dust cloud appeared and a scream was heard from sakura "sasuke-kun" as she was about to run to the battle when miko grab her arm "watch" she said as the smoked cleared all that was in the crater was a log. As naruto looked for sasuke he dodged the kick that was aimed for his head, "well at least your not that useless" said sasuke as he tried not to looked winded "well if your tried teme give up" said naruto as he was getting bored with sasuke "you know what this is over I'm leaving" said naruto as he started to walk away "don't you dare walk away from me you hear" said sasuke but naruto continued walking "dame you" as sasuke jumped back and put his hands together "then eat this great fire beam" as he yelled and fired a red beam at naruto at if he didn't care until an energy blast hit sasuke's attack as sasuke then looked around to see who did it and saw kakashi "sasuke I'm ashamed of you" said kakashi "attacking someone when there back is turned and your own teammate after a fight is over is not a good establishment of team work and how would your sister feel if you kill him" said kakashi as sasuke was feeling pain at what he would cause his sister, which he then looked at naruto look naruto a I'm sor.." said sasuke but was interrupted by naruto "save it" he said as he walked back to the bridge

Back at the bridge...

"you idiot you could have gotten yourself killed" said miko as she hit him over the head "I'm sorry miko-chan" said naruto as kakashi got there attention " alright team 7, I have signed you guys up for the chuuin exams" said kakashi as he handed out the papers to them "In a week bring the papers back to me at the academy" said kakashi once again "and before I forget you'll all of this week" kakashi then added as he then disappered. "so naruto what do you want to do" asked miko "want to get some ramen" said naruto "alright lets go" said miko as she didn't care on what she wanted to eat and they went back to village "so sasuke want to go on a date with me" said sakura as she then notice sasuke wasn't there again "I will make you mine one day sasuke" said sakura **"chaaaa" said inner sakura **as sakura then went to chase after sasuke once again

In the ramen stand...

Miko and naruto had found a nice little ramen shack and went inside " can I get two orders of miso ramen" said naruto as the chef went right to work. As naruto was talking to miko the chef had brought back there ramen as they then started eating. Later when they finished and as they were leaving two girls walked in, the first girl had red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a black shirt and blue pants(if you guys have a better outfit for her send me your design in a review) and the second girl walked in as well and she had yellow hair and blue eyes as well, she was wearing a Grey tank top with an orange jacket and blue jeans as they walked by each other they didn't pay attention as the girls would have remembered him from what there mother told them.

At the Namikaze estate...

Minato was in his living room talking to saurtobi "the chuuin exams are coming up you know" said saurtobi "yeah" minato replied not having really much to say "your son naruto is going to be in it" said saurtobi as he got minato's attention "well then I got to see if he's going to fight well in the exams" said minato as they heard the front door of the house open and a red haired woman walked into the living room " hello hokage-sama and minato... wait MINATO!!" screamed Kushina as she was standing before her dead husband "hokage-sama is this real" said kushina as she was staring at her husband "yes its very real indeed" said saurtobi "how" she asked "that I don't know for myself" said saurtobi "all I know is that the death god brought him back to life" saurtobi then added "well I'll let you two get to know each other again as I go back to do some paper work bye minato and kushina Namikaze" said saurtobi as he disappered "well kushina I need you to ask you a question" said minato as kushina was still in shock that her husband was still alive "alright honey" said kushina "what happen to our son naruto" said minato "the demon is still here but don't worry our daughters will kill him" said kushina as she though he held hate for naruto like her "kushina...you and the rest of this village are idiots for saying naruto's a demon" said minato as he was angry for her stupidness and this village "naruto's the container not the demon itself" said minato "please minato wait until the chuuin exams and you'll see the demon he is" kushina said as minato had tears in his eyes, this wasn't the women he fell in love with this woman and the village are the monsters not naruto "naruto I hope you can forgive the village please" said minato quietly (nope not going to happen)

back at the ramen stand...

"so sis where are we going to find the demon" said miso as she was eating "don't know" said nami as she was eating as well "lets hurry up and get back to the namikaze estates and talk to mom on where to find the demon" nami then added as she finished her food and started to leave and her sister following her back to the estate where there going to get a big surprise.

with naruto and miko...

"well we ate, now what naruto" said miko as she was getting tried "well lets go home" said naruto as he stared on at the people who were glaring at them as they got back home, miko went to bed because she was tried and naruto went to the living room and started watching Tv "no...no...no...no...man there's nothing on" naruto said as he just shut off the tv and went to go take a bath and then went to sleep himself, but as he was starting to fall asleep he heard to girls scream across the village and then fell asleep peacefully.

In an unknown place...

"Is broly ready yet" said orochimaru "no not yet but by the end of this week he will be my lord at half his power" said doctor "excellent but why haven't you told me your name yet" said orochimaru "soon my lord soon right after the invasion is a success" said the doctor as he grinned "right soon konoha will burn but now I must start the motion of my plan" said orochimaru "kabuto" replied orochimaru "yes lord orochimaru" as kabuto appeared in the room waiting for his lords order "I want you to get into this years chuuin exams and watch for sasuke uchiha" said orochimaru "what about his sister" replied kabuto "what happens if she does interfere" he then said "then kill her" said orochimaru "and by the second round I will be there so wait for my orders, as soon as you get into the forest of death" said orochimaru "I also have some work to do in suna as well to make the invasion work, so kabuto and doctor you will get our troops ready" said orochimaru "can I count on you both" replied orochimaru as they both went "yes lord orochimaru" as they both said and orochimaru laughed madly.

4 days until the exam...

Naruto was walking around konoha as he decided to take a break from training that he was preparing for the exams as he turned the coner he ran into the konohamaru crops. "hey boss will you play ninja with us" said konohamaru "fine and its because I have nothing better to do" said naruto as he started to chase them "can't catch us boss" said moegi as she ran as well "what happen boss you to slow" said udon as he was running "come on boss you to slow" said konohamaru as they loss sight of naruto "where he go" said udon "I think we lost him" said moegi "yeah he couldn't keep up with us" said konohamaru "hey guys what took you so long" said a voice as they turned there heads they saw naruto on a bench reading a book and eating an apple as they just stared at him "well look at the lazy ninja that leaves all the work to sasuke-kun and me" said sakura as she walked in on them "shut your mouth haruno" said naruto as he growled at her "hey boss is this your girlfriend" said konohamaru "kami no konohamaru she just a fangirl and a weak one at that" replied naruto "your right naruto she's to ugly to be your girlfriend" said konohamaru as some thing in sakura snapped and she started to chase the boy across the area as naruto followed them but then heard konohamaru yelling as naruto then started to rush where they were to see the problem.

Near the gates of leaf village...

Konohamaru was running towards the gate of the leaf village so that he could get away form sakura, but he had then bump into someone but he was then lifted into the air by a guy in a black suit that had a cat hat on his head "hey put me down" said konohamaru as he notice he wasn't on the ground any more "kankurou put him down before he gets angry" said a girl with blond hair "don't worry temari it only take me a minute to teach this kid a lesson about not looking where he was going" said kankurou "fine then its not my head" she said "hey put him down" said moegi "hey come on don't be a jerk" said udon "you two kids should run along before i teach you guys a lesson as well" said kankurou with a sadist glee "hey come on it was just an accident" said sakura as she tried to diffuse the situation, but before she could continue another voice was heard "put the kid down or I'll blow your head off" as naruto said ready to do as energy was already gather up in his hand "you wouldn't would you" said kankurou was sweating bullets "_dame how could I let him sneak up on me_" kankurou thought "try me" said naruto as kankurou had gotten even more scared then before "look if he puts down the kid then would you not kill him" said temari as she then tried to diffuse the situation "alright as long as cat man puts down the boy" said naruto "fine a put the kid down" said kankurou as he dropped konohamaru "thanks boss alright guys lets go" as the three kids took off into the village and naruto stop the flow of energy into his hand that was pointed at the cat mans head and let his hand down. As naruto then started to walk near sakura, kankurou out of bind rage attack naruto but was stop when a ki blast was shot between him and naruto, as they all looked up in the tree to see sasuke sitting there with his hand out towards between them "sasuke-kun" sakura called out with hearts in her eyes "come on dobe, you should know to never turn your back on your enemies" said sasuke "hmm you should be the one to talk, look over to your left" said naruto as sasuke looked over and saw a red head that looked like he hadn't slept in a long time "kankurou you have embarrassed the village of suna and for that you will die" said the red head "gaara please we will have to keep him alive to fight in the chuuin exam" said temari "fine, but remember kankurou she saved your life" said gaara "you whats your name" gaara then added "sasuke uchiha whats yours" said sasuke "I wasn't talking to you, I mean the blond one" said gaara "sasuke got rejected" said naruto "and to you I could say the same thing" naruto then added "fine then my name is Sabaku no Gaara how about you" said gaara (I think thats his Japanese's name right gaara of the dessert) "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it" said naruto "I enjoy fighting you" said gaara "kankurou, temari lets go as they headed into the village to stay at the hotel there village got them for the chuuin exams until sasuke stopped them "wait so what are you guys doing here" said sasuke "come on were here for the chuuin exams" said temari "all the villages send ninja here for the exam and thats why were here" then added temari as they then jumped off with out being questioned further. "hey naruto what are you" but was meet with nothing as naruto had disappered and was left with sakura there "will you go on a date with me sasuke-kun" said sakura "for the last time no sakura" yelled sasuke as he started running with sakura chasing after him.

At the hokage tower...

"kakashi can you explain why your three hours late" said the third hokage as kakashi was thinking about choosing which excuse to use "I was saving a bunch of orphans from a burning building" said kakashi as everyone in the room sweat dropped as the hokage then cough "all right on to business, which teams are going to participate in the chuuin exams" said minato as he was standing next to the hokage "team 8 will be in the chuuin exams" said yuuhi kurenai as she then stepped back "team gai will be in the exams" said maito gai as the man in green then stepped back "team ten will be in the exams" said Asuma as he then stepped back and then all eyes were on kakashi "what" was all he said and many of them did sweat drop again "come on kakashi we were waiting for you" said minato as he looked at his laid back student "sorry sensei and yes team 7 will participate in the chuuin exams" said kakashi as he got back to reading his book "well if thats all the teams then your all dismissed" said saurtobi as he then started on his paper work once again and all the Jounin disappered from the room "so you think my son will pass the exams" said minato as he was still in the room "maybe but sometimes I wish if I could have saved him from all the pain and hate" said saurtobi sadden that he wasn't close to naruto any more "well maybe we can change that" said minato as he was planning something "minato what are you planning" said saurtobi "its a secret saurtobi" said minato as he disappered from the room "why do I have a felling that something bad is going to happen" said saurtobi as he once again got back to his paper work.

The day of the start of the chuuin exams...

Naruto, miko, sasuke and sakura were walking towards the academy, ready to take the exam when they entered the building they went up the stairs to find a bunch of genin trying to get into a room that had the number 301, as naruto was giving a sign that this was the second floor sasuke had decide to go up to them "hey drop the genjustu and let us in, this is the second floor anyways" said sasuke as naruto slap himself in the face, miko had looked at her bother stupidly as sakura was still staring at him with hearts in her eyes "hhnn pretty good but not good enough" as the young genin threw a punch at sasuke but was caught by a kid in green spandex "I think you need help my friend" he said as a bun headed girl was try to get a message out to him "lee don't show off, we have to hide our skill" said the bun headed girl but he completely ignored her "are you sasuke uchiha" said the boy "well who's asking" said sasuke "my name is rock lee and I challenge you to a fight" said lee "alright then where" said sasuke "down stairs in the gym on the first floor" said lee as he started walking there and sasuke followed him "dame him and his ego" said naruto "now where going to be late" he then added "hey miko should we just watch his fight or go on" said naruto as he looked at miko "lets see how good he fights naruto-kun" said miko as naruto turned to see sakura gone and a dust cloud up in the air "wow she has it really bad for sasuke" said naruto "yep she does" said miko as they walked towards the gym "hey neji should we wait for lee" said the bun headed girl "do what you want tenten" as he continue to walk upstairs to the exam room and she followed.

In the academy gym...

As naruto and miko walked in the gym they saw sakura looking over the railing and walked over to her to see what she was looking at and they both saw sasuke staring down lee "so who do you think is going to win" said naruto as sakura then shouted at him "well of course sasuke-kun, naruto-baka" shouted sakura as miko then yelled back at her "if you yell at him one more time I'm going to rip out your tongue" yelled miko as she scared sakura into back watching the fight

On the gym floor...

Sasuke and lee where still staring each other down neither one making a move as if then lee started talking "I finally have a chance to test myself against a genius of his clan" said lee as he then got into fighting stance "hhnn well then you won't last at least a few minutes against me then" said sasuke full of himself as sasuke got into his clan stance

On the top floor of the gym...

" he is going to get his ass kicked" said naruto as miko agreed and sakura said nothing afraid of getting yelled at again

Back on the gym floor...

The two were in there stances facing each other when sasuke said one word "sharingan" was heard from sasuke as his eyes turned red and when he opened them there were two comas in each eye as he looked at lee like he was going to win.

Back on the second floor of the gym...

"so he got better with the sharingan" said miko as she watch her bother "he better have pratice with it or he's going to get beaten" said naruto as sakura then said "naruto, sasuke-kun is better and he doesn't need to pratice" as she saw miko eyes that promised pain after the exams to which sakura shivered

Back on the gym floor...(don't remember how the fight happened so I'm making it up as I go)

"The sharingan is the ultimate doujutsu in the eyes of konoha, if I defeat it then I will be a true genius" said lee as he saw sasuke charging him "I will prove that your nothing and have no power to the great uchiha clan you low ranked ninja" said sasuke as he taunted lee and then made side kick followed by an elbow to lee's head to which he had both dodged as lee then jumped a few feet away from him "is that all you got" said lee as he looked at sasuke "no thats not alllllllllll" screamed sasuke as he threw a large energy ball straight at lee to which lee then kicked it straight to which it then blew a hole in the ceiling as sasuke stared at it in awe that his attack was blocked but didn't notice that lee had disappered as sasuke then notice he was knocked into the air by a fist and as he was coming back down he was dropped kicked straight into the floor, as sasuke got back up he saw lee back on the other side of the room "how did you" said sasuke as he was interrupted by lee as he appeared right behind him "I only have taijustu no ninjustu or genjustu or even ki so your sharingan will be useless against me" said lee as sasuke was hit back into the air once again as lee was then under him in mid air "its time to show you one of my moves hidden lotus" was heard from lee but a was then interrupted by him getting hit and him smashing into the wall at the other end of the gym as sasuke then hit the opposite end as sakura screamed "sasuke-kun" as she ran down the stairs to him and naruto and miko jumped down to him, "sasuke-kun are you okay" said sakura "yeah I'm fine" said sasuke "man you got your ass handed to you sasuke" said naruto as he was about to laugh "naruto shut up" yelled sasuke "hey miko can you get him to stop" sasuke then added as he then realized she was looking at where lee was and saw a turtle and him talking as naruto and sakura were both looking there as well.

On the opposite side of the gym...(I really don' remember how this scene went so I'm just making it up as I go along)

"lee I'm disappointed in you" said the turtle as lee bowed his head "I'm sorry Nin-kame" said lee

Back with the others...

"Is he talking to a turtle" said sakura "yeah he is" said sasuke as they both stared "thats a summon animal" said miko

Back with lee...

"lee I'm going to have to tell your sensei" said nin-kame "wait no" yelled out lee as all though out the gym was heard "dynamic entry" was screamed and lee was kicked straight in the face and hit right into the wall "wait whats going on" said naruto as team 7 saw a tall man in green with leg warmers and a jouin jacket (his back is turned so they can't see his face) "lee what did I tell you about using that move" said gai "I'm sorry gai-sensei, but I was fighting against the uchiha and I" said lee but was interrupted by gai "did you saw uchiha" said gai as he disappered from team 7's view and appeared behind them "so you must be kakashi's team" said gai as he gave team 7 a scare "_he's fast"_both thought sakura and sasuke and naruto and miko were also thinking "_he's faster then us even with our weights off"_ both thought naruto and miko, but there train of thought was interrupted by gai "don't you guys have a test to take" said gai "yes we have" said lee "then may the power of youth help you" said gai "lee, gai-sensei, lee, gai-sensei, lee, gai-sensei" they said over and over with a sunset behind them as team 7 stared wondering how did that happen (and left the author of the story also confuse as hell on how did they do that) as they then remembered the test and rested off to the testing room

On the third floor...

As they got on the third floor by rushing they then saw kakashi at the end of the hallway and they all walk towards them "hey kakashi-sensei" said miko as he saw them walk towards him he had put his back in his back pocket and leaned against the wall "so you all made it" said kakashi as they nodded "well if you'll all okay with taking the exams then go in" said kakashi as sakura then asked "what do you mean if we were okay with it" as kakashi stared at them "if one of you didn't show up today then you'll have to wait until next year" said kakashi as he then added "in this exam you could die from ninja from other villages" said kakashi trying to scare them so that they can back down "no I won't back down no matter what" said naruto as he looked at miko "if he's going then I'm going to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid" said miko as she looked at naruto as sasuke then said "I'm going so that I can avenge the clan" as sakura was sacred that she was going to die but she didn't want to fail sasuke "alright I'll do it" said sakura "alright then you can all go in then and good luck as kakashi disappered and team 7 walked into the room

_Alright sorry for taking so long but I needed to think out the battle with sasuke and lee and decide something small so send in your questions and remember all hail spacemarines._


	13. Chapter 12

Legend of naruto 12

Legend of naruto 12

_Hey guys I back once again its time to answer some questions, so lets start with the names for the kyuubi well there were many names and I can use them, but for now only I can choose one so Its gonna be akio, but to those who said a name I still might use it so don't think I just over looked it and next is aaa yes the ork we humans or space marines are the best and no vile ork can stand up to the might of the spacemarine and I know the story is hard to read sometimes but this is my first story it can go that, ok__ so lets do this_ _Lerrrrrrrrooooooooooyyy Jenkins runs into a group of orks and starts swinging the hammer as__ spacemarines look on to me: "not again" (and ran in to save emperor)_

As team 7 walked into the room they saw that every one had there eyes on them and they were forcing ki at them to make them scared, but when this happen team 7's reaction's were naruto and miko paid no attention to them, sasuke had shrugged it off thinking that he was above them and sakura being scared that she just followed sasuke's example and they walked in and as they were walking in there was a screech in the air "sasuke-kunn" was heard as a blond blur had shot from all the way across the room and latch on to sasuke as naruto and miko saw who it was, that they realized that it was ino and she was having a death glare with sakura as she was still holding sasuke, "hey ino-pig get off of him he's mine" said sakura "no you back off fore-head girl sasuke-kun is mine and you know it" said ino and as they were arguing another voice was heard "will you both shut up I'm trying to get some sleep here" said shikamaru as he walked up with his best friend chouji who was still eating a bag of chips (that he pulls out of nowhere), "well it looks like team 8 is here" said miko as they then heard more foot steps approaching and as they all look to see team 10 "well if it isn't team 7 and 8" said kiba as akamaru pop his head out of his coat and looked around "iii.ttts.s.s.s nnn.ii.cc.ee to s..e.e y..o.u nar..uto-k..un said hinata (i don't know on how i should put her shy voice) "hey hinata don't waste your time with the dead last" said kiba as miko was ready to claw his eyes out which made kiba cower in fear and hide behind shino for cover as naruto stood there with a dull face "well are you going to talk dead last" said kiba as he taunted naruto as he was looking out from behind shino "just shut up you stupid hobo" said naruto as kiba then said "I'm not a hobo I'm a ninja" "well not the way you smell, is that wet dog" replied naruto as kiba was taunted back and had his ego deflated, but as he was about to retort and another person came walking in "well you guys please be a little quiet, you guys are to loud as the gennin eyed the mysterious person "well my names yakushi kabuto and I decide to help you little gennin out" said kabuto as he introduced himself "well how are you going to help us" asked sakura as she and the rest of the rookie 10 stared at the man "with these my ninja info cards they can tell me any thing about any ninja here" said kabuto as sasuke jumped the gun and was asking about three ninja "I want the information of Garra of the Desert, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto" said sasuke with a smug look on his face as he though that he would piss off naruto by how different there levels of power are "well if you know there names then this will be no fun at all as he pulled out the first card "lets see Garra of the Desert, he's been on 9 c-rank mission and one B-ranked mission but the werid thing is that he's escaped every mission unharmed"said kabuto"ok then what about the others" said sasuke trying to learn about his opponents "well don't be pushy alright here" said kabuto as he pulled out the next card "Rock lee, he's completed 22 D-ranked missions and 12 C-ranked missions"kabuto replied which made sasuke's ego deflate knowing of his defeat from the green ninja "alright the last one" said sasuke as he wanted to forget about the last one "alright here we go" said kabuto "here's naruto uzumaki, he's completed 7 D-ranked mission's and one C-ranked mission that turned into an A-ranked mission" which had surprise all the the other rookies that heard this "you went on an A-ranked mission" said kiba "well it was a C-ranked mission that turned A-ranked" said miko "well ok then, but miko" said kiba "what kiba" said miko as she was getting annoyed "will you go out with me" said kiba "back off kiba if you don't I'll rip off your balls and feed them to you and your dog" said naruto as he put as much killer intent as possible to which kiba back off and check mentally never to piss off naruto about miko or else it was his balls "well if you guys are done then I'll be leaving" said kabuto as he turned to leave "wait" said naruto stopping him mid way "well what is it you want some information about some ninja to" said kabuto "well about three people as well" said naruto "I knew the dobe wanted know he was weak compared to me" said sasuke "sasuke any one can beat you even a four year old child can" said naruto which made some of the rookies laugh because they pictured it to which sasuke boiling with anger "alright then who do you want to know about" said kabuto gaining back there attention "well about miso and nami namikaze" said naruto "what you know there names to" said kabuto as he put charka into the cards "well both of them are on the same team and they completed 23 D-Ranked, 13 C-Ranked and B-ranked" said kabuto "and there sensei" said naruto "alright but why would you want to know" as kabuto looked at the card and realized "_umm interesting_" he thought " so who is it" said naruto "its there mother uzumaki kushina" said kabuto as any one in the village would have said it (its still because he is wearing the leaf head band) some rock ninja over heard this and went to go tell his friends that the yellow flash had children and there be in the tournament as they though that they will be hailed heroes for killing them and causing him great pain "and there's one more" said naruto because when he walked into the room he could sense a great power and saw it came from a kid no a teenager with no shirt and a medium build of muscle's, he was wearing white pants with a red cape (or something because I don't know what that is) covering part of his pants only showing the low side of him, he also had spiky black hair that went down to part of his back and was wearing a golden necklace and a golden headband or something like that "that kid over there" said naruto "that kid doesn't seem like much" said sasuke "if you don't know his name then I'll tell you" said kabuto as he grab a card once again and told them the information "_what lord orochimaru why would you put him in the tournament_" kabuto thought "well" said sasuke getting sightly annoyed that this was taking so long "alright heres the information his name is broly and he's completed 1 S-ranked mission 20 A-ranked and 16 B-Ranked by himself" said kabuto to which had most of the gennin scarred other then the rookie ten the sand team and team namikaze "he also comes from the sound village to which is one of the weakest villages in the great nation" said kabuto as he then went on explaining some things "I show you weak" as random sound ninja yelled and hit kabuto with a blast of sound "how did he hit you" said sakura surprised that he didn't even touch him "the sound village can use sound as a weapon" said kabuto as he threw up more "well if you call us weak then lets see how weak you guys are" as the sound ninja charged but a yell broke the fight in the room "I want all of you to sit down and shut up" said a man in front of the room with a bunch of chuunin standing next to him and one idiot genin decided to question him "why should I" said a random genin "because if you don't i kick from the exam so hard your mom could feel it" said the man as the kid just sat down feeling stupid and embarrassed "well now thats over now all of you sit down and shut up" said the man "in this part of the exam you will take a written test and you will all refer me as Ibiki" said Ibiki "now all of you come up here and get a number, so you guys will know where you'll be sitting" said Ibiki as they went up to the chuunin and got there numbers naruto number was 15 miko was 23 sasuke was 45 and sakura had 69(sorry I had to put that) "alright you guys get to your seat's now or you fail" yelled Ibiki as they all rushed to there assigned seats before they got kick out of the class and fail the exams "well now that your all in your seats its time to start the test but before we can do that lets start with the rules for the exam, rule number 1 no cheating each time your caught you lose 2 points and you need a number of ten points to pass and rule two is that only nine questions will be reveled until the ended of the test we will give you the tenth question" said Ibiki as he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds "alright and to make sure you don't cheat chuunin's are seated at every row to catch you if you do" said Ibiki "alright now that I said every thing you need to know, so let the test begin" Ibiki then added as the gennin's got started on the test

In the break room of the ninja academy...

Kakashi, asuma and kurenai were sitting down and thinking about there team's will at least one of them and the other reading his book that we will never know whats in it "hey kakashi worried about your team"said kurenai "no not at all" said kakashi as he turned a page in his book and giggle some more which was starting to annoy kurenai "what is there first exam is going to be on asuma" said kurenai "well Ibiki is causing harm to them" said asuma "wait Ibiki" said kurenai starting to worry about her team "oh I forgot kurenai you were just promoted, well Ibiki works with mind games and not really scar them or anything like that"said kakashi which put down her fears of her team getting hurt but now by mental scaring which now got her worried, but as they were all in the room the door opened up and they saw a minato walk in to which both kurenai got up with asuma "4 hokage-sama" they both said and "hey sensei" was head from kakashi "come on you guys don't have to call me forth any more saurtobi is still hokage" said minato as they all sat down "well what brings you here sensei" said kakashi "well I wanted to know if my son would take the exam's" said minato "yeah he is" said kakashi to which made minato smile "come on" said minato as he got up towards the door "where to sensei" said kakashi "to take the ball in his office s we can watch the exams" said minato has they left the room to head to the hokage tower

Back to the chuunin exams...

Naruto was reading his test and found out he couldn't answer any of the questions "_what this questions are impossible to answer_" thought naruto as he looked around to find everyone having the same look on there face, but some were writing down some answers "_great so no one knows here except a few people and sakura but because of her forhead of course she knows_" thought naruto until he looked at the boarded and readied the rules in his head over and over until it hit him "_wait he said if we get caught we lose two points each time, but when ever you get caught they throw you out or fail you_" thought naruto as the point of the test started to become clear "_so we have to cheat_" thought naruto as he got it "_well there's plenty of people to cheat off of, but how am I going to do_" thought naruto as sakura had brains, sasuke and miko had the sharigan but he had nothing "_so how are we going to do this"_ thought naruto as her realized he had nothing to cheat with until he heard his name being called out Nnn..aaa.rr.uu.ttt.oo. Nn.aa.rr.uuu.tt.oo" said hinata quietly As naruto looked over to her (ok I'm not going to type hinata's stutter because it gets annoying but you know how it is) "what is it hinata" said naruto quietly as he looked at her "you can copy my test alright" said hinata quietly while she was telling her self not faint "no I couldn't do that" said naruto quietly "no its alright" said hinata quietly "thank you hinata" naruto replied quietly as he copied her test and filled in some answers and left the rest blank

With sasuke...(it was during the time naruto found out to cheat)

"_wait the point is to cheat, well then this will be easy_" thought sasuke as he activated his sharigan and copied some else's movements "_well this is easy_" he thought as a kunai whizzed by him and hit the persons desk right next to him "number 44 you fail" said an instructor "wait how I didn't get caught" said the gennin "I caught you five times already so you fail so take your team mates and leave" said the instructor as the gennin got up and left with his two team mates "shit I thought I got caught well better him then me" thought sasuke as he continue cheating

45 minutes after the first exam...

"all right put your pencil down, its time for the final question" said Ibiki as the gennin stared at him "this question is a question of choice, if you chose to accept and fail you will stay a gennin forever" Ibiki then added "no way" a gennin yelled out as he stood up from his chair "my sister took this test last year and she pasted it" yelled the gennin "well I wasn't the examiner then but I'm now SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BEFORE I FAIL YOU" Ibiki said then yelled at the gennin with killer Intent and raising his ki level to which it was almost seen by everyone, it made the kid sit down and a few gennin piss there pants "as I was saying you must chose if to accept if you don't then you can raise your hand and leave" said Ibiki and one by one teams were raising there hands as sakura was about to raise her hand and saw sasuke staring at her almost saying "keep your hand down" sakura thought sasuke was saying as she put her hand down quick trying to prove that she was strong for her sasuke-kun

10 minutes after the gennins leaving...

"_well out of 108 teams only 32 left_" thought Ibiki(I don't remember how many were there so I pick a random number)"well it seems you want to pass" said Ibiki "hell yeah so tell us the question already" yelled out naruto as the remaining gennin stared at him "well it seems your in a hurry, well then here it is" replied Ibiki and Ibiki said the words that no body would forget "do you want to pass" said Ibiki as naruto calmly said "yes" "you all pass the first exam" said Ibiki "wait what the shit" said naruto but was interpreted by the window smashing and a couple of ki blast hitting a broad as a woman was seen as the smoke cleared but ducking as where the upper haft of her body was a hole that lead outside where they saw birds flying by(wow that was a rhythm)"it seems these brats are watchful" as the woman counted the teams "you know that happens every time and year you do that Anko" said Ibiki "I know but I love doing that" said anko with a sadist smile "damn it anko now we have to fix the wall and the window now" said Ibiki as anko just stared and counted up the gennin "you let 32 teams pass" said anko "we have a good bunch this year" said Ibiki "well by the end of the next round I'll cut them by haft" said Anko "alright all you follow me to training ground 44, so that the next test can begin" said anko as the gennin followed her out

Back with hokage and jounin...

"alright were here" said minato as he knock on the door and no answer came from behind the door, as minato then opened and saw no one sitting at the desk but a small sign that said back in 10 minutes "well he ain't getting back here soon" said minato as he started going thought his old desk as the jounin looked at the sign "but it says in 10 minutes" said asuma "no he'll be gone as long as possible to get away from the paper work" said minato as he found what he was looking for "ohh magic crystal ball show us the chuunin exam" said minato and it was around the area 44, "so its at the second part of the exam" said kakashi "and it seems all of our teams passed" said kurenai "well the second test is going to start so it might cut the entire thing in half maybe more" said minato as they kept watching the ball to see if they could watch there teams for this exam

Back at area 44...

"welcome to the forest of death" said anko as she had her back turned to it as she stared at the gennin in front of her that were looking at the forest with awe "This is where you'll be sending your next five days" said anko as all the genin turned her attention to her "what do you mean" said a gennin "well this is the second exam you must get two scrolls to the tower in the middle of the forest to pass" said anko as the gennin continue to look at her "each team will be given one of two scrolls, so if you have a haven scroll you must get a earth scroll" anko then said as she explained to the gennins or to the new blood in the exam "so now that I explained what you have to do now you have to you have to sign these forms so that your villages don't sue us if you died" said anko as a yawn was heard in the crowd as she laid her eyes on naruto and threw a kunai straight at his head to which he side step just in time but it cut into his check, where then he felt a tongue on his check but knew it wasn't his and also notice he didn't see the examiner until everyone was looking at him even miko but she looked like she was about to kill some body when he realized it and turned his head slowly to anko licking his check "hmm you have nice blood" said anko as she almost had a happy smile on her face or a look of blood lust "get off him you whore" was heard from miko "hey he isn't yours" said anko "yes he is he's my boyfriend" said miko "well who cares if he's your's his blood taste nice and he might like more older woman" said anko as she tried to seduce naruto with her rack (Emporer looking off a cliff "thats a nice rack she has" looking thought a pair of binoculars "hmm sir aren't you to close to the edge" said a spacemarine "be quiet your ruining me time" said emporer as a creak was head "umm sir" said the spacemarine "Whhhaatt" said the emporer of darkness "the ledge is about to break" said spacemarine and the ledge did break and darkness fell all the way to the bottom and hit his head hard "get the ship will have to get him some medical help" said the spacemarine over his radio and went down the mountain to get the emporer of darkness)"your no fun" said anko with a pout on her face and then looked at naruto "well if your looking for some fun you can find me here" said anko with a seductive smile on her face and walking away to tell the rest of the gennin where they have to go leaving a fuming miko a pissed sasuke and a confused naruto, and why sasuke was pissed then lets look into his mind "_damn why does naruto attract all the hot woman and not me all I get are fangirls lucky bastard_" sasuke thought "alright go get your forums over there and sign them in one hour we will begin so be ready" said anko "umm examiner" said sakura "yes what is it" replied anko "what are we suppose to eat in the forest" said sakura "come on you got to be kidding the forest is where you have to hunt, no one's going to give you food" said anko as sakura was then embarrassed by her own stupidity in her question "all right then if there's no more questions then go sign the forums and go in front of the gate they tell you and see you later handsome" said anko as she told the gennin and said the last part straight to naruto to which he was still confused and blushing for being called handsome by a woman(alright being hurt all your life and getting a compliment by a woman would a blush put a blush anyone's face so don't flame me about that) "come lets go sign up" said sasuke as team 7 and many other gennin started to walk towards the table to sign up "alright your gate is number 15 and here is your scroll" said a jounin as team 7 then walked to there gate "well we got a earth scroll" said miko "and we need a haven" said sasuke "well how hard could it be just to find a haven scroll" said naruto as the rest of the team looked at him "what" was heard from him as sasuke just shock his head "well lets just wait for the hour to pass" said naruto as he then sat on the ground "well then I'll train" said sasuke as he then started practicing "no rest you'll tire yourself out if you do" said naruto "he's right sasuke we need to be a full energy if were going to do this" said miko as she and sakura were sitting down "fine then" as sasuke then sat down knowing that he was beaten but he he had to prove that he was stronger then naruto and Itachi so that he could avenge his clan

In the office of the hokage...

"well what do we do, just wait" said asuma "no lets get something to eat" said minato "like what" asked kakashi "ramen of course" said minato "just like his son" said kurenai "well what about the ball and the exam" said kakashi "were taking the ball with us" said minato "but what if my father comes back" said asuma "than I'll leave a note" said minato as that seemed to stop there questions and left to go get ramen for minato(sorry if that was crappy but had to do something about them)

One hour later at area 44...

"alright let the test begin" said anko's voice over a microphone as the gates opened and all the gennin rushed straight in

End of chapter

well I decide to put some thing new in the end of every chapter like a extra or a blooper so enjoy

Extras:

"umm examiner what happens if you open the scroll" said sakura "yeah what happens" said a gennin "tell us" was heard from another "well if you do there naked pictures of gai-sensei" said anko "ewwwwww" was heard from the gennin and across the gai turned towards the camera saying "you know you love" said gai


	14. Chapter 13

Legend of Naruto Chapter 13

Legend of Naruto

_Alright I'm back and its time to answer some questions, wait no questions well then we'll be moving on then enjoy the chapter and hail the emperor and the spacemarines and ps: to fallen-ryu I made your oc introduction bad ass  
_

Last time on LON(thats the title **L**egend **O**f **N**aruto)...

Our hero's were beginning there second test of the chunin exams what dangers could happen in the forest find out now on LON(its like **D**ragon**B**all**Z **or called DBZ)

In front of the forest of death or area 44...

As the gennin then shot into the forest and ran to find some sort of hiding spot so that they can plot and hide from other teams and how to get there scrolls.

With team 7...

"alright this seems to be a good place to rest" said sasuke as they had been jumping thought the forest for hours "of course teme but by now there's no one around us" said naruto "well I'm trying to make sure were safe" said sasuke "well we need a scroll" said naruto "can you both stop being idiots for more then five minutes" said miko as she yelled out "fine" both sasuke and naruto replied "if were going to need a scroll then we have to attack a team" said sakura "yeah but how do we do it" said miko "what do you mean" said sasuke "I mean we can't run in there gun's a blazing we need a plan" miko replied "well why don't we split up" said sakura "well if we do then we'll do out numbered, when trying to fight a team" said naruto as sakura looked at him "then we hit them at full force" said sasuke "no because then we'll attract more people to the fight"said "naruto"that means that we have to bring them to us" said miko "we could use traps" said sakura "yeah that could distract them"said sasuke "and we then could take there scroll" said naruto "now thats team work" said miko

At a ramen stand...

"well it seems they understand the meaning of teamwork" said kakashi "just like you obito and rin" said minato as he finished his third bowl "hey are guys going to eat that" said minato pointing at asuma's and kurenai food "where does he put all that food" said kurenai as she watch in fascination and discuss(you now in nastiness) "I don't know but I don't fell like eating again" said asuma "kakashi how can you stand this" said asuma as he looked at kakashi and saw him reading the book "what can't hear you" said kakashi as he continued watching the ball that showed his team on it

Back with team 7...

"alright you guys you know what to do" said miko "where do you think you guys are going" said a voice "who's there" yelled out sakura as the voice was coming from everywhere around them "it seems we have a bunch newbies in these exams" said a rain gennin as he jumped down from a tree "who are you" said sakura "what an idiot" said one of them "well if you look at the head band you'll know who we are" said another "so you think you can beat us" said sasuke "we don't think we can we know we can" said another rain nin as he started to power up "well now we can can show the how strong is rain we we took out the last two uchiha" said another rain nin(if you get confused with the rain ninja just think about all of them talking at different times) "not on my watch" said naruto as he charge a rain so fast that he and that ninja went straight into the tree and the next one and the next one "naruto" miko yelled out and was about to chase him "miko no naruto will him lets just worry about the other two" said sasuke "alright sasuke" said miko as she kept looking at where naruto charge the rain nin "_please be ok naruto_" miko thought as she then made her attention to the other two "alright lets get started as sasuke , sakura and miko charge the rain nin

with naruto...

"get off of me" said the rain nin as he threw naruto off of him and naruto landed in a clearing making a carter "as the rain nin then landed near the cater "well it seems you like that girl" said the rain nin as naruto didn't move "well if your dead then I might have my way with her after I kill her bother and the pink haired bitch I'll make her my own personal slave" said the rain nin started laughing to him self, but then saw a hand claw itself out off the carter "well still alive why don't you just die" said the rain nin as in naruto's head many things were happening, all of his bad memories were coming back in the villagers the torment, the beatings all for to happen every day and the moment with the rain nin trigger some thing dark "hey you awake" said the rain nin as he was getting annoyed "fine then I'll just kill you now" said the nin as he put his hand in front of naruto's collapsed body and started to form energy in his hand "now go to hell-ahhhhhh" what was said by the nin but then screamed as naruto had grabbed his arm and twisted it which broke it in the process and left it in a twisted mangle "dame it you asshole" said the rain ninja as he grab his arm in pain and didn't bother to look at naruto "well look at what" but didn't finish as all he could do was stare at naruto, as naruto looked different he was covered in red charka and his nails were shape as claws but his eyes were red as a demon "_this charka its evil"_ thought the rain nin as naruto was slowly coming towards him "get away" said the rain nin as he shot blast of ki at random hitting the ground but not naruto "your a bad shot" said naruto as he disappered "where he go" said the rain nin "behind you" the nin heard but it was to late as the rain nin was behead and his head rolled on to the ground and blood came from the wound as naruto looked at his work felling no emotion at what he did "what a waste flesh" said naruto as then searched the body and found the scroll and then looked at himself "well at least let me clean myself up" said naruto as he walked to find a steam or river(his arm up to his shoulder his covered in blood from the wound)

In an unknown place..

"**so he is using my power then**" said a fox looking up at the pipes " **what I've seen in the boys memories I hope it's those villagers**" said a fox(Think of the fox a naruto's waist in height) "it seems you are free and I was right" said a man "**whose there**" said the fox "**death god**" yelled the fox "do not fear I'm here to make a deal with you and the boy" said the death god "**but the boy isn't here**" said the fox "then we can wait" said the death god

Back with team 7...

"alright tie this two up" said sasuke as the two rain nin were beaten to the ground "lets just leave them right" said miko "we need the scroll" said sakura "I'll check them" said sasuke as he began searching them "there not there here" sasuke then said "then the one naruto went after is the one with the scroll" said miko as "alright lets go after them" said sasuke "what about these to" said sakura "just leave them" said miko as she started jumping tree to tree in naruto's direction 'sakura forget them, just go after naruto and miko" said sasuke as he follow miko and sakura jumped after him

At a steam near the cater...

Naruto was washing his arm and his shirt that were covered in blood as sasuke, miko and sakura jumped into the clearing with the carter as they saw the body "guys over here" said naruto as they looked at him and his arm "naruto blood's covering your arm" said sakura as she couldn't stop looking at it "is it your blood" miko asked no its his as naruto pointed to the carter "I'll look" said sasuke wondering what naruto had done to the rain nin and as he looked he wanted to throw up "miko sakura don't look, but his head his gone" said sasuke which they then realized naruto had killed him "naruto how could you kill him" yelled sakura "hey its our job as ninja we have to kill its what we do" naruto yelled back, but miko stop it before they could continue "sakura naruto we could do this later but naruto do you have the scroll" said miko "yeah right here" said naruto as he pull out a heaven's scroll "and we have the earth scroll so lets get to the tower"we must be the first team to pass"said naruto "right so no one will get in our way" saidsasuke as they then jumped into the trees again and began to head for the tower

With team 8...

"bugs... bugs.. there everywhere" said a mist nin as he was holding himself and tears coming out of his eyes "hey stop crying" said another mist nin "both of you shut up now" said kiba as he kicked the loud one "well one's crying, one's loud and one's knocked out, lets just get there scroll" said shino as hinata used her Byakugan on the mist nin's "its in the crying one's pocket "hey shino" said kiba "what" replied shino "did we have to put spiders and all kinds of bugs on him that much" said kiba "no kiba we didn't" said shino "sometimes you scare me shino "lets just go" said shino as they were once again jumping thought the trees "guys wait I see charka up ahead" said hinata "well is it naruto's team" said kiba "I can't tell" said hinata "then lets get closer" said kiba as they went closer to the clearing but landed towards a couple trees and a bush so that they couldn't be seen

In the clearing...

"Please take the scroll and let us live" said a cloud nin as he was putting the scroll on the ground and rolling it to garra as it rolled close to him "there's the scroll you can go to the tower that was the point in the exam right so let us live" said the cloud nin hoping that the boy will let them live "I'll take the scroll garra" said kankurou as he walked near garra and picked up the scroll and walked back to temari "lets see if they gave us a heaven we should have the earth, temari will you please" said kankurou "fine here's the earth scroll" said temari "so we keep our word so will you let us go" said the cloud nin "no... mother wants your blood" said garra "wwww..hhh..aaa..tttt" said the cloud nin as he was starting to get scared "mother wants your blood so your going to die " said garra as sand was starting to claw up the leg of the cloud nin before he could run "your not going any where" said garra as more sand started to form around the cloud nin's body into a cocoon and lifted him into the air "now give me your Blood sand coffin" yelled out garra as the sand crushed the the poor gennin as his blood fell from the sky like rain "hey this scroll is fake" said kankurou "please don't kill us" said one of the cloud gennin "yeah can you let us go" said the other "of course I will" said kankurou "really" said the cloud nin "yeah just give me your scroll" said kankurou as the cloud nin just walked up to him and gave him the scroll 'thank you alright lets" said the cloud nin but was interrupted by kankurou "where do you think your going" he said "but I thought you let us go" said kankurou "yeah but I did but garra won't" replied kankurou as sand started to form around the other gennin "now give mother your blood sand coffin" yelled out garra as he killed the last two cloud nin "alright lets go" said temari "alright lets head to the tower" said kankurou "no I want to kill more" said garra "we got the scrolls so lets go to the tower" said kankurou as he grab garra's shirt "if you don't let go I'm going to give mother your blood" said garra as he gave his bother a blood thirsty look "fine but make it quick" said kankurou as they jumped into the trees to find more victims for garra

In the bush's watching the whole thing...

Team 8 were stunned with fear at what they just saw and couldn't even move "he kill them with no mercy" said hinata "we have to be careful now in the forest" said shino "we can't run into them they'll kill us" said kiba "hat about naruto's team they'll be killed" said hinata as she was getting worried about him "alright first lets get the scroll we need and then worry about them" said shino as they all nodded and jump into to the trees to find a opposing team

somewhere else in the forest...

"I think we found them" said a stone nin as they jumped down from the trees and into the camp that was set up "it looks like we found you" said the stone nin as they were looking at both miso and nami uzumaki "it seems we will get our country's revenge and become hero's for killing the fourths children" said the stone nin "well why don't we have fun with them first" said the other stone nin "you know I agree with you" said the stone nin "man you guys must be stupid and weak if you think you can kill us" said nami "and just one of us can destroy you all so hand over your scroll" said miso "no and what are you going to do" said the stone nin "its not what there going to do" said a voice "who's there" said the stone nin "its what I'm going to do to you" said as a kid appeared and the stone nin stared at him he wore a black face mask like kakasji's without the head band covering the eye and wore black shinobi pants with chains on them,white shirt,dark anbu black ops chest armour over it,2 fingerless gloves with slight spikes hanging over the knuckles...a black headband covering the front part of his hair while letting the rest of it fall over the back and also a black katana on his back about 5 feet long...has some rations on the sides also along with some pouches for kunai and shurikens...also hes anbu black ops forearm protectors and shin protectors and wears black sandals, but his eye was silver with slit, edges have some slight red to them in the center around his eyes and his hair was silver as well (this is the second oc character someone let me borrow its his not mine) "girls you don't mind do you" said the boy "sure go ahead" said nami "of course Ryu" said miso(his first name is ryu alright this is to the person who gave me the oc)"this will be fun" said ryu before he disappered as the stone nin's looked around "where did he go" said one of the stone nin's as then a second later he was in cut into two by a large scythe as both halves of his body went into to different directions "no way I'm getting out of here before I die" said one of the stone nin as he jumped up into the tree "crowd" said the the other stone nin "let me deal with with your friend first" said ryu as he jump into the trees as well as the stone nin on the ground stared into the trees all he could hear were screams of terror before they stopped and it started raining "wait it can't be raining" said the stone nin looked up at the sky and it was clear as day and then looked at his hand and it was covered with blood as the stone nin realized that it was his friend's blood "he wasn't that much of a challenge ether" said ryu as he looked straight at the last nin and taking out his katana "I'm going to die am I" said the stone nin as ryu nodded and disappered once again and before the stone nin knew it he was dead as his head rolled to the floor as ryu then check his body and found the earth scroll "I found the scroll we need so lets head to the tower" said ryu "alright lets go" said miso as nami nodded as they packed up camp and they jumped of into the forest

With team 7...

as team 7 set up camp to rest they had caught some fish to eat "we should rest and then get to the tower tomorrow" said naruto "hmm why naruto can we just get there faster if we just keep going" said sakura as naruto just stood quiet "hmm naruto answer me" said sakura but was interrupted by miko "sakura he doesn't want to talk so leave him alone" said miko as sakura stood quiet not wanting to fight any further as they just sat there cooking the fish they caught and eating them

In the bushes...

Team 8 were in the bushes watching team 7 from a far "uhh ino why are we watching them when we should be taking there scroll" said shikamaru "no lets wait a bit more" said ino as she waved him of and kept watching sasuke eat "you know its going to be a while shikamaru" said chouji as he hand ed him one of his bags of chips "yeah I know" said shikamaru as he accepted them and started eating them "hey ino you want some" said chouji "you guys know that I'm on a diet so no" replied ino "well your lost" said chouji as he put them on the ground so he can eat them later

2 hours later with back with team 7...

team 7 had finish there fish and sakura and miko had fallen asleep and sasuke and naruto were watching the flames of the fire, then sasuke asked naruto a question "naruto why do you like my sister so much" said sasuke "because I like her teme" said naruto as he smiled "no naruto i mean it why do you like her" said sasuke as he was serious "well its" naruto started as he became calm "its because she was the first person to ever accept me, no the first person to ever like me for me" said naruto as he then looked up at the night sky "there beautiful aren't they" said naruto "wait who" replied sasuke as he looked at miko and sakura "no teme the stars" said naruto "yeah they are" said sasuke as he remembered about his family before they were killed

sasuke's flashback...

_It was miko's birthday and itachi had gotten them away from the party to give miko her present "alright miko open your eyes" said itachi as miko open her eyes and saw that she was on top of the hokage mountain and the night sky was full of stars "this is a great present nee-san" said miko (thats how you saw big brother right) "no miko this is from both me and sasuke" said itachi as sasuke was standing right next to him "thats miko this is from me and itachi" said sasuke "itachi" said a voice as he walked out of the voice "father" said itachi in a dull voice "there's our birthday girl come lets go back to the party" said fugaku "dad see what itachi got me" said miko "miko come on lets go your mother is worried about you" said fugaku "alright daddy" said miko as they started to walk back down the mountain but stopped "sasuke itachi are you coming" said fugaku "yes father" said sasuke as he started to run down the mountain "itachi are you coming" said fugaku "no father I have something to do" said itachi(he's dressed in anbu gear) "well then try to get back quick for the rest of the party" said fugaku as he then started to walk down the mountain again with sasuke and miko as itachi disappered into the forest_

end of sasuke's flashback...

"sasuke you there" said naruto as sasuke came back from the memory he had a long time ago "what is it" said sasuke "i'm going to get more fire wood, so I'll be back later" said naruto as he went into the forest to get more fire wood "hey wheres naruto going" said a voice as sasuke turned around and saw sakura stenching "he went to get us more fire wood" said sasuke "oh ok" said sakura as she stared at the fire as she watch the flames danced as they did not know they were being watched

In the tree's...

"soon sasuke you will be mine" said what looked to be female but in fact was a man (we all know who that is, "child molester" screams the emporer of darkness and was hit by of energy as a blood thirster came to life, "looks like its time blood knights attack" said the emporer as they charge into battle ) "but lets deal with the boy first" said the female or male "summoning justu" said that person as a snake appeared "go after the boy" said that person and the snake left

In the woods around the campsite...

Naruto was walking the forest thinking about his answer to sasuke and what he did to that ninja he killed "i used its chakra, so does it make me worse then the kyuubi" said naruto as he talk to himself, as then the bushes started to move "who's there" said naruto as a snake as almost half as large as a tree rose into the air and dove at him "holy shit" said naruto as he dodged the snake's attack as it then coiled up around a tree as naruto then landed on the ground again "can't catch me" said naruto as he started to mess around with the snake, which then dove at naruto once again and he dodged but the snake then attacked again as naruto soon landed on the ground and then sallowed naruto whole

Inside the snake...

"no is it the end for me" said naruto as naruto remembered miko and how sad she would be "wait fuck no I'm naruto uzumaki and I'm not going to be be killed by this snake" yelled naruto as he then started to power up as his hair got a bit longer and his eyes turned electric green "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed naruto as his energy seemed to rise

on the outside of the snake...

The snake notice a bulge in part of his stomach get bigger and bigger until it explored destroying the whole snake leaving naruto standing there covered in snake gunk "man this is nasty" said naruto as he move a piece of snake off his shoulder "there no sakes out here" said naruto "but got to make sure the rest of the guys are okay" said naruto as he jumped towards the camp

A few minutes before naruto was attacked...

sasuke and sakura were watching the fire until some jumped down from the trees "who are you" yelled sasuke "I came for your scroll" said the nin "so your a grass nin" said sakura confirming who the person was "hmm interesting" said the grass nin "so you want our scroll don't you" said sasuke "alright then lets go" said sasuke "sakura go and wake miko" sasuke then added as she nodded as she went to wake miko "alright lets go" said sasuke as the grass nin smirked as soon as the battle began sasuke's hands started to move fast "Housenka no Jutsu(translation:Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)" said sasuke as multiple fire balls was shot at the grass nin as she jumped into the air and dodged them all "is that all you got" said the grass nin as she was standing in front of a tree "its nothing yet" said sasuke as sasuke threw six kunai but they all miss "you need to work on your aim" said the grass nin "you need to be more watchful" said sasuke as the grass then noticed that she was trapped in ninja wire "well here goes Ryuuka no Jutsu (translation:Dragon Fire Technique)" said sasuke as the single piece of wire in his mouth was trace straight back to the sound nin and was burning her skin "and here's the finish" said sasuke as he powered up energy into his hands and shot straight towards the tree "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was screamed by the grass nin as she then collapsed to the fall "man you are weak" said sasuke as he started to walk back to the camp site and saw miko and sakura watching "sasuke behind you" yelled out miko as both sakura and miko were running towards him as sasuke then turned around and saw the grass nin stand back up "its not over yet sasuke" said the grass nin who pulled down her eye or skin to show a snake's eye "genjustu" said the woman as they thought and they were all trapped in a genjustu "_i just seen my own death_" they all thought as they felt it but it never happened "who are you" said sasuke as the woman released them from the genjustu "my name is Orochimaru" said orochimaru "what do you want" said sasuke "I want you off course sasuke" said orochimaru "if you leave us alone then I'll give you this" said sasuke as he threw the scroll right at him as orochimaru then caught it "hmm I can use this then" he said but then ate it "so lets get back to what we were doing before "wait I gave you the scroll isn't that what you want" said sasuke "sasuke you idiot" said naruto as he came back "he didn't want the scroll, you should had ran" said naruto as he had went thought all that trouble in killing some one for nothing "alright lets begin" said the grass nin that disappered and hit both miko and sakura straight into a tree to which knock out miko and kept sakura barely consciousness "damn you" said naruto as he charge orochimaru and attacked him randomly with swipe of his claws and shooting blast of energy that were red at orochimaru, but he was dodging as naruto was once again using kyuubi's charka as naruto grew long nails once again, his eyes turned red and he started to attack orochimaru "hmm this boy where is he familiar" said orochimaru "o well then lets just seal up his or its charka" he then said as he then grab naruto by his neck and lifted him into the air "Gogyou Fuuin(Five Elements Seal)" said orochimaru as he hit his hand against naruto's stomach as then naruto fell limp "well thats done" he said as he then thought naruto into the woods so he could be food for the animals "alright its time for you sasuke" he then said "alright then" said sasuke but as sasuke was making hand seals orochimaru neck stretch so fast that he bite sasuke on the neck, sakura was the only one who had enough energy to see it happen other then miko "what did you do to him" said sakura "I left him a little present" said orochimaru as a seal appeared on sasuke's neck "he'll come to me for power soon remember that" said orochimaru as he then turned into dirt "hey miko you awake" said sakura as she help miko up "yeah I'm fine" said miko "hey what happen to naruto" said miko "well orochimaru threw him into the forest" said sakura "then I have to find him" said miko "no you need to rest" said sakura "but naruto" said miko "we get him but we have to rest" said sakura as she sat miko inside a tree and then she carried sasuke there as well as sakura then started to set up traps to make sure no one will catch them of guard

In another part of the forest...

Naruto was laying there asleep on the forest floor but at the same time he was going into his mind

in naruto's head...

"what is this place" said naruto as he woke up in a sewer "so you are here" said a voice "**can we begin now**" said another but it sounded dark "yes but the boy must find us" said the other voice "**boy get here now**" said dark voice as if it was in a hurry as naruto then started to walk around the sewer but sometimes he found himself at dead ends or collapse ceilings or walls "how am i going to get there, I think am lost" said naruto "**fine then I'll pull you here**" said the dark voice as he was pulled into a giant room as naruto then looked around the room was huge and it had a broken gate which had a riped seal on it "it seems your here" said a voice as naruto looked to his left "ttthhhee ddeeatthh ggooodd" stutter naruto "yes and it seems we have a problem and I'm not here for your soul" said the death god "well then what are you here for" said naruto as a fox that was up to his waist in size walked up next to the death god "**the seal is broken**" said the fox "so your the kyuubi, I expected you to be bigger" said naruto "**if you don't watch it I'll bite your hand off**" said kyuubi "but your to cute" said naruto to which the fox had blush but because it was so red naruto didn't notice "i need to make a deal with you" said the death god "with both of you" he then added "so what is the problem" said naruto "because the deal is broken with the seal, kyuubi could escape any time but if she does she will kill you herself and everyone on the continent" said the death god to which had surprised both of them "so what do we do to fix it" said naruto "i will reseal the kyuubi for free" said the death god "but I don't want to go back" said the kyuubi "ahh but am not finish" said the death god as he then grab the kyuubi and split her into two a fox form and a teenager or a girl that was around fifth teen or forth teen "I'll put the fox form back in the cage and the girl will go free, i will need nothing thats the deal" said the death god as the seal repaired itself and the girl left his mind "so whats going to happen to her" said naruto "she is outside waiting for you so go" said the death god as he disappered and naruto disappered from his mind scape

End of chapter...

Extra:"do do do time to clean wait who got sand on my nice clean forest floor NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

alright to those who want to make fan art of my fanfiction you can but send me the links to the pictures and remember all hail spacemarines


	15. Chapter 14

Legend of naruto chapter 14

Legend of naruto chapter 14

_Sorry for taking a long time but this chapter made me think hard and it hurt my brain and also, but hey I wanted to asked you guys something should I added anko to the parings if you do review the chapter and give me a answer so again all hail the emperor and the space marines and also if any you guys want to make art of my characters or story you can just give me a link to it and also about the kyuubi well I decide to release her a little early, so I can just develop her character already  
_

Last time on LON...

Naruto had made a deal with the death god causing the seal to be repaired and leaving the kyuubi cut into to beings one as a fox demon and the other has a human, what will happen today on LON

In a clearing...

Naruto was laying there as he then started to wake up "damn what hit me" said naruto as started to get up and started to remember what happen a few minutes before "wait what happen was it all a dream" said naruto as talked to himself "no it wasn't" said a voice but sounded like a female "who's there" said naruto as he thought it would be his sisters or an enemy ninja "man you do forget quickly" said a woman no a teenager as she was sitting in front of a tree "wait who are you" said naruto "fine then I'm the kyuubi" said kyuubi "wait your the giant fox" said naruto "what are you sexist or something"kyuubi yelled back "no, no not that its just people think that power represents male" said naruto "well who ever thinks that is an idiot" said kyuubi "well a what are we going to do now" said naruto "well what do is that we need to get to the rest of team 7" said kyuubi "alright kyuubi-chan" said naruto as then she yelled out "my name is not nine tailed" she said "then what is it" asked naruto "its akio"said akio as she told her name to naruto "that's a pretty name you got there" said naruto as akio still tried to look serious but the blush was on her face was what gave it all away "lets just go naruto" said akio "but you have to say hidden" said naruto "why" said akio wanting a reason "are people going to believe I found some girl in the forest, you have to try and sneak out" said naruto as akio then saw his reason "alright then let me use my charka, I can change into a fox demon" said akio as she thought she was going to change but she was still standing as she was "wait what happen why am I not a fox" said akio "maybe it had something to do with the deal" said naruto as he remembered the death god ripping akio into two one animal and one human "umm akio do you still have your demon charka" said naruto "wait then let me check" said akio as she began to channel her charka but then felt nothing "I have some charka but its not mine" said akio "then I think I know what he did" said naruto "wait what did the death god do" replied akio hopping that he wouldn't say the words "I think he made you human" said naruto as akio cursed her luck "then where's my demon charka" said akio wondering where it went "It must be with the other you" said naruto as they both then realized what the death go did the nine tailed fox was split into two, one human and one fox "damn now what are we going to do" said akio as she tried to walk on two legs but she kept tripping over herself(they have been sitting down the whole conversation) but as she tried to get over to naruto she tripped and was about to fall face first into the floor, she was caught by naruto "you got to get use to human legs" said naruto as he helped her up and started to help her walk "come on one foot at a time" said naruto "yeah I know, why don't you try walking as a fox" said akio "nope I like walking on two legs, but four of them couldn't be that bad" said naruto he laughed near the end "so what are we going to do I have human charka now , and now I have to get use to it" said akio wondering if naruto had any ideas and hoped that it was a good one "I know" said naruto as an idea struck him "why don't I say, I found you here and saved you" said naruto "that is actually a good idea" said akio "yeah I know" said naruto as he looked akio and looked at her appearance for the first time, she had red fiery hair that went mid way down her back, she had ruby red eyes with almost human like eyes, she wore a kimono that was red and with red fox's on it "the death god sure think he's funny" said akio as she looked at what she was wearing "come on we have to go find them" said naruto as he pick her up (bride position, "so what if I can't spell it right" as darkness runs to a corner and cries out "I did my best" over and over as the spacemarines sighed)"hey" said akio as she got a blush on her face "this is faster" said naruto as he then jumped into the trees and went looking for team 7 where ever they were in this giant forest

with team 7...

"miko you think sasuke is going to be alright" said sakura as they were in a hollow tree as sasuke was knocked out and had a wet towel over his head "I don't know sakura" said miko as she looked where the snake man bite sasuke "we need to get sasuke help now" said sakura "we have to wait for naruto" said miko "that idiot is dead, so just forget about him and lets just save sasuke" said sakura as she tried going near sasuke to pick him up "no we stay here or I'll kill you here right now" said miko as she had her kunai knife out "wait miko what are you doing" said sakura "if you even think about leaving naruto here I'll kill you before you even move" said miko with venom in here voice and her power level rose a bit "ffiiinnneee" sakura stammered out for fear of not wanting to be killed as then just looked out of the tree hoping that her traps wouldn't be set off just yet or at all until sasuke got better

with team 10...

"we have to help them" said ino as she was worried about sasuke "no ino we have to wait" said shikamaru "but what happens if" said ino but she was cut off by shikamaru "what happens if that ninja comes back we can't fight against him but if he does then we will help team 7" replied shikamaru as he then fell back to sleep "dumb idiot" said ino as she looked at both of her teammates "well there my dumb idiot's" said ino as she went to sleep herself(awww what a heart warming scene alright moving on)

back with team 7...

sakura was keeping watch as miko sleep as they decide to take turns keeping watch and sakura had stayed up for six hours, but was getting sleepy quick until she saw raccoon started walking near the traps she set up and threw a kunai at it or around it, the knife did miss and did what she wanted it to do and made the animal run away but alass she didn't notice the explosive tag attach to the animal as it ran away

In the trees...

"do you think she notice" said a female nin "naa she was startled that's all" said a male nin "both of you quiet now we all go down there and kill them" said another male nin as they then jumped down from the trees to fight team 7

Back with team 7...

as sakura was about to wake miko, as she wanted to go to sleep herself, she saw three nin's jump into the clearing "well well what do we have here" said one nin "what do you guys want" said sakura as she got a kunai knife out ready to fight "well we want you to wake sasuke over there so we can fight him" said the male nin "come on, why can't we just kill him in his sleep Dosu" said one of the male nin's "because we had orders to kill him and it wouldn't be any fun to kill him in his sleep Zaku" said dosu "well maybe your right" said zaku "can we just hurry up with this" said the female nin "come on kin at least have some fun with this" said dosu "fine leave the pink haired one to me I'm going to kill her" said kin as she started walking towards sakura n..n.n..o.o..o.o" sakura stammered out as kin got closer _"come on almost there"_ thought sakura as she was holding a kunai behind her back as kin was walking closer to the trap "if you think am stupid your wrong" said kin as she stopped right in front of of the grass on the tree (or ground where ever the fuck they are) "grass doesn't grow around here" said kin as she was about to walk around it "then here's another present for you" said sakura as she threw a ki beam straight at a tree which it cut (or destroyed) the tree and the wire that was around it as the tree was coming down and two tree trunks were coming from the sides, as kin saw no escape but ran towards sakura(yes think of the the place there fighting at is a large clearing, with trees) "now you will die" said kin as she dived below the two tree trunks that came in both directions and rolled out between them "as now she was coming close to sakura "what are you going to do now you weak girl" said kin as she was getting closer to sakura and she was scared the traps were suppose to stop her but she kept coming "now you die" said kin as she took out a pair of bells "what are you going to do with those" said sakura as she didn't know at what kin would do as sakura sudden heard a sound and then saw kin disappear "where did she" said sakura as she started to look around for kin and saw her no where to be found, as she then realized what happened "genjustu" said sakura "Kai" she then screamed as the illusion disappered "now now we can't have that" said kin as she kick sakura in the back which knocked her down and then grabbed her hair as kin then took out a kunai "now you boys go have your fun while I'll deal with pink bitch over here" said kin "alright then have a good time kin" said zaku as he started to walk closer to the tree and kunai knifes then struck the ground in front off him "who's there" said zaku as he looked up in the trees as he saw a female "your trying to kill my brother" said miko as she was looking down on the battle "well well what do we have here another woman" said zaku as he was about to charge "no this one's mine" said dosu "hey but" said zaku but was interrupted by dosu "you can kill sasuke remember that was our order" replied dosu "fine if you want to fight it can be the same I'll will kill you" said miko "so you got some fight in you, I like that" said dosu "fine then we can fight if you can get me mummy" said miko as she took off into the forest not sure on where she was going "alright you guys deal with sasuke I'll take care off her" said dosu as he then went to chase miko

Miko vs dosu...

Miko and dosu were jumping thought the tree's one was running and the other shooting ki blast's dame I got to lose him as she then saw a clearing and jumped to it "alright this far is good" said miko "what you mean your gave" said dosu as she then jumped into a tree "you going to run again" said dosu "no I'm not" replied miko as she tried to think of a plan but dosu wouldn't let her and he took off at the tree that miko was on and started to fire ki blast all around it, destroying and scorching the land around it _"damn what the hell is he doing its like he wants me to get close"_ thought miko as she had trouble moving away from the tree top as every time she tried to move away he would fire a round of ki at her "so if I can't move then I'll go to him" said miko as she was dodging but change direction towards dosu as he then smirked under his bandage's _"that's right come closer"_ thought dosu as she came charging closer "right then sharigan" screamed miko as her eyes went red with three tomes in one eye and two in the other _"what a uchiha no matter by the time she notices it will be to late" _thought dosu as she was getting close _"if I get in close then I can do real damage to him"_ thought miko as the distance between them got smaller and smaller until dosu took out a device and hit miko with a wave of sound as her body then stop move "why can't I move" thought miko as her body then drop to the floor "you like that" said dosu "it's my arm, well a device I came up with it paralyzed your body and any one else I use it against since most body's are made of water so it can do twice the damage" said dosu as he looked down at her now it's time to finish you off, as dosu took out a kunai, but stop when "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was screamed as birds were flying away from the spot from where team 7 were "well it seems you'll live a bit longer, but I'll be back soon" said dosu as he then took off towards the spot from where he heard the scream

A few minutes after dosu and miko left to fight...

"alright kin you heard him I'll go and kill sasuke, so why don't you deal with her" said zaku("like mobile suit" said darkness "no not a mobile suit" said captain rollen "aw but that would awesome" replied darkness "yes it would darkness yes it would" said rollen) "alright then zaku" said kin as she was going to bring the kunai over sakura's head and into her skull, but when she was about to do sakura took the kunai she had hid and cut her hair that kin was holding and escaped death by a few seconds "so you escaped" said kin "kin let me do this" said zaku as he started to move towards kin "fine just don't kill her to quick" said kin "well we still have sasuke to kill maybe you could kill him" said zaku as he started to bring his arms up, as sakura then saw holes in them "now you will die" said zaku as he put his arms pointed towards sakura "until a green blur moved sakura out of the way "you will not hurt her' said the boy in green "and who are you" said zaku "I'm konoha's green beast Rock Lee" said lee for all to hear "alright then come on" said zaku as lee ran straight at zaku _"man what a idiot"_ thought zaku as he brought his arms out as lee then made a high kick to which zaku then dodged, but as he was about to attack, he then saw lee drop to the ground unconscious "what happen" said zaku "well I knocked him out with my bells" said kin "well I was about to kill him" replied zaku "we can't waste any more time we have to hurry up" said kin "alright then but let me take out the trash" said zaku as he ran towards sakura and started to beat her into the ground "aw come on get up" said zaku as he kicked her in the stomach as she then curled up "were not finish just yet" said zaku as he grab her by her hair "now its time to finish this" said zaku as he had a kunai and was about to plunge it into her skull, but he couldn't move his hand "kin come on let go" said zaku as he then heard the voice "I'm not your little friend" said a male's voice as zaku then turned his head as he looked at sasuke "you want to fight then its right here" said sasuke as he threw sasuke into a tree "zaku get up quick" said kin "what is it kin" said zaku not liking what sasuke did to him "look at sasuke" said kin "what about him" replied zaku as he looked sasuke to see him using the curse seal "how, why did Orochimaru give him the curse seal" said kin "I don't know but we were ordered to kill him" said zaku "no we need to get dosu and get out of here" said kin "no not yet I want to pay him back for what he did" said zaku as he then walked near sasuke "come on sasuke I'm here to fight you wait no to kill you yeah that's right" said zaku "then lets see you do" said sasuke as he took no stance "you piss me of so die" said zaku as he put his arms out and strong razor like wind shot from them and headed towards sasuke "sasuke look out" said sakura as he didn't move and the wind hit him, destroying every thing where sasuke was and smoke around that where he was killed "yes I did it I killed him Orochimaru-sama will praise me" said zaku "I don't think so" said a voice "what where" said sasuke "up here" said sasuke as zaku saw him in the tree "how did you" said zaku "that's a nice trick now its my turn" said sasuke as he went thought hands until he yelled out "Housenka no Jutsu" yelled out sasuke as flames were coming close to zaku as he saw many of them and saw no escape "well then I'll just put out the flames with my wind then" said zaku as he used his arms once again to get rid of the fire only to realized that there were weapons in the fireballs that were coming towards him, he then tried to dodge them but some of them were lodged into him as he let out a huge yell (then dosu is coming back after he heard the scream fighting miko) "damn you" said zaku as he pulled out a couple of kunai here have some of wind" said zaku as he used one of his wind arms to blow up part of a tree the sasuke was in but sasuke flipped into the air and landed behind zaku "you like your arms don't you" said sasuke as zaku started to have fear enter his heart "then maybe I should take them away" said sasuke as he back kick zaku in the back with much force and he landed on the ground in pain as sasuke then force his foot where his spine is and then grab one of his arms "and now I'll brake it" said sasuke as he twisted zaku's arm "no please stop" said zaku "no and now I'll take your arm" replied sasuke as a sinking snap was heard as sasuke broke zaku's arm as zaku was crying out in pain "that's enough sasuke" said a voice "and who's going to stop me" said sasuke "well your already stopped" said the voice "wait what are you talking about" said sasuke as he then realized that he couldn't move his body at all _"then that means"_ thought sasuke as sakura confirmed his guest "shikamaru" sakura screamed as sasuke then realized that he was trapped in his shadow possession justu "well what now sasuke" said zaku as he thought he was saved "I wouldn't be talking if I was you" said shikamaru as zaku then realized he was trapped as well then he got an idea "well its just you, my friend over here will just finish you off" said zaku as he hope kin would kill him and sasuke "But if I die then you come with me, that's the flaw or upside off my justu" said shikamaru as zaku once again saw fear of dieing "and there's more then just me" he then added as ino and chouji showed up with chouji eating and ino going towards sakura "don't move" said kin as she bought the knife near sakura's throat "I'll kill her if you come any closer" said kin as she looked like she'll would do it to "damn forgot about her" said shikamaru as then the bushes then started to move "I'm back" said dosu as he returned to the area and saw what was going on "wait sasuke has a curse seal" said dosu "yeah he dose" said kin as she kept the kunai in place "I see" said dosu as he saw the situation "well then I'll kill him here" said dosu as he aimed his musical arm at sasuke while not listening zaku's calls saying not to do it "as then a couple kunai then hit his sound arm "damn what now" said dosu as he looked to see who else came to the party and saw two more leaf-nin's "alright ten-ten you get lee" said a male ninja "fine neji" said ten-ten as they were looking at the fight "damn were out numbered" said dosu "alright lets make a deal" then dosu said "give us our teammate and you get our scroll" said dosu "fine deal" said shikamaru "here" said kin as she threw the scroll to ino and jumped back to dosu and shikamaru released zaku as he then went to his teammates "alright lets go" said dosu as they left into the trees, but as they left sasuke's curse seal reseeded back into the curse mark "then I guess we will be taking lee" said ten-ten as neji already jumped on ahead "damn it ninja" said ten-ten as she went to catch up, "we got the scroll" said chouji "now we can go to the tower" said shikamaru as he released the jutsu as sasuke fell to the ground only to hear sakura and ino say "sasuke" as everything went dark

Outside the forest...

Anko was outside the forest of death eating the one food she loved dango as a chuunin appeared "anko we have a problem" said a chuunin "well whats the problem" said anko wondering what happen or like if the chuunin fucked up or something "we found three dead genin in the grave yard with no faces" said the chuunin "wait what" said anko as she then realized on who it was "okay you go get some other chuunin and search the forest" said anko as she looked towards the forest "but what about you" said the chuunin "well I'll be searching so get going already" said anko "right away" said the chuunin as he went to find more chuunin as anko then jumped into the forest of death and remembered the start of the forest of death

_(Flashback) at the beginning of the forest of death exam..._

_after her cat fight with that girl for touching her boyfriend __"man his blood did taste good" thought anko "well I think I should go since the exam already started" said anko but then she felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked to see a genin giving her back her kunai "here you are miss" said the genin as he he gave back to her with his long tongue "why thank you" said anko as she took the kunai not even taking note why but just passing it off as a blood line_

_End of flashback..._

back with anko...

"i should have notice that was Orochimaru early" said anko as she ran though the forest searching for his charka until "found it" said anko as she then ran in the direction it was coming from until she jumped into a clearing and saw him "well hello there anko" said Orochimaru as he smiled at her

End of chapter

_sorry for taking so long it was just that ideas were hard to come up with for the chapter and nothing was coming to my head about it but it's done now I can start with the new chapter and like I said in the beginning would you like anko in the parings yes/no also I have a bunch of new story Ideas and here they are_

_NarutoXArmoredCore 4 crossover_

_in a world were death and giant machines happen often can naruto work and survive as a raven or will he fall like his father and many others before_

_NarutoXGundam (this one's special because the fans will pick which gundam century they want, that's right you guys chose, but until then no summary)_

_and those are the only two for now but you guys have two polls now which story I do next after this one and if you want anko added to the parings and also if she is added or not I will not be adding any one else no matter what, alright now that's done with all hail spacemarines and see you next time_


	16. Chapter 15

Legend of naruto chapter 15

Legend of naruto chapter 15

_Hey guys its me once again and by time you read this one of my next story's will be chosen and anko will or will not be in the paring's, also I'm starting to get piss off because I put up Polls to see what people want in a story but no one answers them I got one yes and one no for anko to added her to the parings and one saying I should do a gundam fanfiction as my next story and sorry but I hate gundam seed (cursing in a corner saying that trying to recreate char into a girl and bring back the black tri stars) but any ways to the one saying I should space the charters talking scenes, fine I will__ and also I will not take that my writing skills are terrible and I'm not going back to fix the chapters, SO DEAL WITH IT, I deleted all the other chapters I'm not going to fix them because I might mess it up, this is my first story not everything is going to be perfect, alright now that's out of the way, no nercon can defeat the might off the space marine we will send you back to to your crypt's and make you wish you stood asleep because you will feel the god emperor's wrath upon you and remember and hail the emporer and the space marines right captain falcon "yeah" said falcon _

_"come on" he then said as he jumped out of his F-zero machine_

_"I will not die" said darkness_

_"I will not die" darkness said again_

_"falcon punch" said captain falcons he punch emperor off the planet and to a distance one far far away_

_"damn that means we have to go find him " said a spacemarine as the others started to get into thunder hanks and look for the emperor of darkness_

Last time on LON...

Anko was chasing Orochimaru as he was seen in the forest death until she came upon a clearing and found her target the man that destroyed her life

"Hello there anko" said orochimaru as he gave her a sick smile

who will win in this epic battle, what happen to akio and naruto and why I'm I asking you these questions find out nowwwww(that now was an echo)

(insert dragon ball Z opening music here)

In a clearing in the forest of death...(yes I know there are many clearings here)

anko and orochimaru were staring each other down as the wind blew gently into the area neither of them moving not giving the other any chance to attack

"so anko how do you like that gift I left you" said orochimaru

As those words caused anko to snap and charge him like a mad bull, attacking him blindly not even taking up any stance at all

"come on anko I taught you better then this" said orochimaru as he block laziy

the fight went on like this for a while until anko started to get winded and she jumped a far distance away from orochimaru

"damn I wasted a bunch time doing this" said anko as she was catching her breath

"anko you seem to be the same weak person, you still are even when I left you in the village" said orochimaru as anko then charged him again

"why don't you shut up" said anko as she had a charged ki bomb in her hand as she charged her former sensei, as she got close she jammed the ki blast right into orochimaru causing a huge explosion which could be heard thought out the whole forest

"anko anko anko" said orochimaru as he rose from the ground far from her as anko then looked at what she hit as she found it was mud clone that was falling apart

"damn you" said anko as she rip her hand out of the mud clone and looked at orochimaru, which so much anger, her curse seal started to flare as she then grab her neck in pain

"well well it still seems you still have hate for me, then hate use that power against me anko come on already" said orochimaru as he started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter to which caused anko to get pissed off even more

"then why don't you die you snake son of a bitch" said anko as she pulled out a kunai started to slice orochimaru with it or more like missing with it as he kept dodging, with little movement on his part as anko kept attacking wildly, as anko then tried to cut him in half as he then back flip in the air and when he was about to land she brought her other hand under her elbow with ki charging as orochimaru then realized at what she did and he had no time to dodge

"now die you snake son of a bitch" said anko with a crazed smile as part of her curse seal was already working its affect as she was using his power and fired the beam of energy straight at orochimaru which shot him back or though a couple hundred trees

"you better still be alive because I'm not finish with you just yet" said anko as she jumped towards where she shot orochimaru though as her cures seal still flared with power

with what was left of team 7...

sasuke had just woken up and saw sakura just sitting down next to a tree like she sleeping as he then got up and walk to her

"hey sakura" said sasuke as she then looked at him

"hmm what is it sasuke" said sakura as wondered what he want

"where is miko" said sasuke curious on where his sister could be

"yeah she went" as sakura then realized as she couldn't remembered what happened to sasuke's sister as she then realized as she went to fight the sound nin but he came back but she didn't

"I don't know sasuke" said sakura in a sadden but also still curious voice as sasuke then realized that she was hiding something

"well she went off to fight a sound-nin" said sakura as she then knew she said to much as sasuke then jumped off into the forest looking for her

_"where are you miko where are you"_ thought sasuke as he jumped thought each tree top looking for her charka sign or ki as sakura was not far behind him

"damn it sasuke you just woke up you can't push yourself" said sakura quietly to herself as she remembered what happened early

_flashback..._

_as sasuke then dropped to the ground sakura and ino rushed to see if he was okay as shikamaru then walked over and checked his pulse to find a beat_

_"he's going to be fine" said shikamaru lazily as he then yawned_

_as sakura was about to protest shikamaru interpreted her  
_

_"just let him rest he'll be ok" said shikamaru as sakura trusted his words_

_"come on ino lets go" said chouji as he was eating a new bag of chips_

_"alright I'll be there in a minute" said ino as she turned to sakura_

_"I'll see you at the tower alright fore-head girl" said ino_

_"yeah ino-pig" said sakura as they played around as ino, chouji and shikamaru left towards the tower to pass the second test as sakura then leaned against a tree and dozed off at what happen here today_

_end of flashback..._

"sasuke we can look for her later you have to rest" said sakura as she worry for sasuke as he then looked at her

"if you stop me I will kill you" said sasuke as he looked at sakura with a glare and continue on looking for miko

Back with naruto and akio...

"we've been walking for hours" said akio as she complained

"well we need to find my team" said naruto as he kept on walking

"are you sure your going the right way" said akio as she continued her questions

"i think I know where I'm going" said naruto as he continued to walk in the same direction as then she pop up another question

"naruto I'm hungry" said akio

"then wait till we get to the tower" said naruto as he was starting to get annoyed

"but I'm hungry right now" said akio she started to move back and forth causing her to shift in naruto's arms

"can you stop moving I don't want to drop you" said naruto as he might drop her on to the floor

"Pleaseeeeee" said akio as she then rubbed her chest into naruto's as he then started to get a blush on his face

"why do you want food so much" said naruto

"well I been locked in your stomach for thirteen years wouldn't you been hungry to" said akio as she looked up at naruto

"fine I'll get you some food" said naruto as he started to look for a place where they can camp for the night and found a clearing near a small lake

"alright you wait here akio" said naruto as he went in to the forest

"where you going naruto" said akio as he though he was going to leave her there

"I'm going to go get fire wood" said naruto as he went to go find some wood to burn

10 minutes later...

akio was getting bored for waiting for naruto as she then looked at the lake and smelled herself, she couldn't remember the last time she took a bath

"well why not now" said akio as she tried to walk to the water and got there without falling

"well at least I can get use to walking with two legs" said akio as she stripped off her cloths and got into the water

"man this is refreshing" said akio as she then looked up at the sky, until she heard someone coming though the bushes

"hey akio I'm back" said naruto as he then looked at where akio was, as she then looked back at him as they were in a errie silence

"get out of here you pervert" said akio as she then threw the closes things that were closes to her which where rocks(and I'm not talking about small rocks noooo I mean the ones that are the size of your fist) as naruto then had to dodge rocks as he was then trying to say I'm sorry at the same time

"wait please akio-san please let me say" said naruto but was interpreted as he was then hit in the face by a fist sized rock to which knocked him out

1 hour later...

"naruto.. naruto you awake" said akio as naruto started to awake once again

"man what hit me" said naruto as he then started to remember what happen

"wait I'm sorry please don't hit me any more" said naruto as he didn't want to get hit again

"no I won't hit you" said akio as naruto sighed in relief

"but if you ever do that again then I will hit you even harder" said akio as naruto shivered in few of what she'll hit him with next

"but you were taking a bath and you never told me that you would" said naruto as akio blushed at naruto's comment

"well you never asked" said akio as she came up with an excuse

"oh well then" replied naruto as he was embarrassed as akio smiled as he believed her

"well I get something to eat then" said naruto as akio then stopped him

"umm naruto could you stay here with me then" said akio as she blushed

"umm ok just give me a minute" said naruto as he then made the hand signs for a kage bunshin as he then yelled out

"kage bunshin no justu" yelled out naruto as two other naruto's appeared as he then started to give them orders

"alright you guys go get some fish from the river" said naruto as the clones nodded and took off towards a spot in the river where they could fish as he then went to akio and started to build a fire for them

1 hour later...

Naruto and akio were sitting just staring at the fire as akio was just staring at it as naruto just poked the flames with a stick as then the clones came back

"we back" said clone 1

"yeah with some fish" said clone 2 as they both had a couple of fish in there hands

"alright thats good" said naruto as the clones put the fish down and dispelled themeselves as naruto then started to put the fish to cook

"umm naruto" said akio in an uneasy voice

"yeah akio" said naruto curious

don't you hate me for ruining your life" said akio as her voice sadden

"no its the damn villages I hate its the damn fourth hokage I hate" said naruto as he remember what that man had put him though

"but if I didn't attack then you would still have a family" said akio as she was still sadden as naruto then thought she was right if she didn't attack he could have a family two sister's a mother and a father

"well its in the pass and you can't change the pass so live in the future then" said naruto as he forgot those thought's in his mind

"really so you forgive me" said akio as happiness in her voice was there again

"there's nothing to forgive" said naruto as he smiled at her as she then jumped him

"thank you naruto thank you" said akio as she nuzzled his with her check and other various body parts where rubbing against him as well as he tried to fight off a blush and failed

"aww you look so cute when you get like that" said akio as naruto seemed to blush even more (if that was possible) as naruto then looked at the fire and the fish

"ahh the fish its getting burned" said naruto as went to grab the fish before the lost there dinner

10 minutes later...

"well at least its still good" said naruto as they both ate there fill of fish

"well lets get going" said naruto as he motioned akio to climbed on her back

"no I think I'll walk" said akio

are you sure" said naruto as he didn't want her to fall

"if I don't I won't get use to being a human" said akio as naruto then nodded at what she was getting at

"alright then lets" said naruto as he put out the fire and they went on into the forest to find 7 team or the tower

with miko...

Miko had woken up on her stomach in pain

"damn what hit me" said miko as she tried to get up but then yelped in pain

"ok maybe I should get up a little more slowly" said miko as she tried again only this time she able to sit up right

"damn what happen here" said miko as she looked at the clearing around her and the trees as the memories hit her like a ton of bricks

"sasuke" she yelled out as she realized people were trying to kill him

with sasuke and sakura...

"what was that" said sasuke as he heard a yell of his name until he realized

"MIKO" said sasuke as he rushed to the source of the yell as sakura had almost lost sasuke about twice as he increased his speed, until sasuke then jumped into a clearing and saw miko on the ground

"miko are you all right as he ran up to her" said sasuke as he bended down to check on her

"yeah I'm fine" said miko as she tried to get up but winced as she sat back down again

"miko" said sasuke as he then turned to sakura

"sakura help miko on my back I'll carry her" said sasuke as he turned his back towards miko as sakura help miko to get on her brothers back

"umm sasuke now what" said miko as she knew they had to get another scroll

"sakura what scroll do we have" said sasuke as he needed to know

"we need the earth scroll" said sakura as she showed them both on what scroll they had, which was the heaven

"alright so where do we go" said sasuke as he had no idea what to do as his sister gave him one

"we head to the tower" said miko

"are you sure" said sasuke as they only had one scroll

"yeah will take another team's that have both of them and we'll take the one we need" said miko as sasuke agreed with the plan

"come on sakura lets go" said sasuke as he jumped into the trees with miko on his back towards the tower

"yeah" said sakura as she wasn't with the plan hundred percent but still followed sasuke as they traveled towards the tower

Where we left of with Anko...

"orochimaru where are you" said anko in a sing song voice as she looked around in the trees as she then saw movement

"there" said anko as she then shot a beam off energy towards the tree, that cut it in half as orochimaru jumped out from behind it

"anko when will you learn that you'll be never as strong as me" said orochimaru as anko then replied with another energy aimed for his head as he did dogged, but the poor tree's got the full measure of the blast in the end ripping them to shed

"anko there's no way you could beat me" said orochimaru with a smirk knowing that she was weak

"fine then if I can't beat you then I'll kill even if it means killing myself" said anko as she charged orochimaru was able to get a punch in the gut in as she was then able to land a fury of more strike's as she then punch him straight into a tree

"now we both die" said anko as she then began a long series of hand signs and then yelled out(sorry couldn't find the one from the anime I don't remember what it started with)

"double snake suicide" said anko as she then grab orochimaru as the snakes circled around them both

"good anko but you are still weak" said orochimaru as he crumbled to the ground as she realized that he got away

"damn him" said anko as she turned her back to sense him but one word what scared her to the heart

"anko" said a voice that was right behind her as she then turned as she then stared at orochimaru's palm wide open

"no let me return the favor" said orochimaru as he shot a wave of energy shouting anko to another part of the forest

"you are weak child don't forget that" said orochimaru as he went into the ground

"you already wasted enough of my time" said orochimaru as he then disappered like he was never there in the first place

"back with naruto and akio...

They had been walking for some time as the heard a large explosion or two meaning that a team was in battle some where, but they had been hearing large explosion's near by so that must mean a team was getting closer

"akio we have to hide" said naruto as the explosions had gotten louder as she could hear them to

"but where are going to hide" said akio as naruto knew they couldn't hide any where because one shot could miss that teams target and hit them instead

"there" said naruto as he looked at tree that had an opening at the base as he rushed in there with akio as he drag her in there by her hand as explosions then had gotten into the clearing they were in, as they were both hidden in the shadow of the tree as they stared to see who was fighting and saw that it was a team from rain and a team from cloud as they was only two people there and it looked like they were putting on a show

"I like explosions" said akio as naruto then got an idea

"then you'll like this akio-chan" said naruto as she blushed at the chan put as naruto then jumped into the clearing and yelled out as he had his hands in a familiar sign

"kage-bunshin no justu" yelled out naruto as he jumped towards both of them, to which they were surprised but then were scared as an army of naruto's were flying at the both of them as they then yelled out

"HOLY SHIT" they both yelled before they were bombarded with many naruto clones as naruto was then on a tree holding two energy bombs in his hand as he then yelled out

"big bang" he said as naruto then threw both ki blast at the pill of clones as the entire clearing was then turned into a crater

"that was great naruto" said akio as she smiled at what he did as he jumped down towards the bodies that he destroyed with that attack as only pieces of the bodies were left(you know like the torso and legs)

"lets see what I can find" said naruto as he check the bodies and found one earth and one heaven scroll

"well I have both so now our team can pass" said naruto as he pocketed them both

"alright akio lets go" said naruto as he started walking towards her

"but do we have to" said akio as she wanted to kill something now after watching naruto do it

"yeah we have to" said naruto as akio then started walking with him away from the crater site as akio then followed him as they came to another battle field

"what the hell happened here" said naruto as he looked around as trees and the area around it look like a tank came and exploded though here and of course he didn't know that was but it looked like that as he then saw a human form

"akio come on I think I see some one" said naruto as he and akio walked over to a body

"you think she's dead" said akio as she poked the person with the stick as she then turned over scaring akio as naruto then realized

"its the examiner lady" said naruto as he looked at her

"damn what fucked her up" said akio as she looked at anko as naruto then put up the hand signs for kage bunshin as then six clones appeared

"alright guys lets make a make shift stretcher" said naruto to his clones as they nodded as akio then watch them make the stretcher and put anko on it as they then continued to the tower

2 hours later...

Anko woke up as she then saw he tree tops and she was moving at a slow pace, but she realized that she was looking up and not moving at all, as she then looked to the right and saw a blond headed kid holding what she was on and lokked in the other directions and saw the same kid again

"whats going on here" said anko as the clones, naruto and akio just turned to look at her

"hey your awake" said akio as anko tried to get up but felt pain all over her body

"damn what hit me" said anko as she tried to remember but it was a big blur

"we don't know we just found you in the clearing" said akio as anko then stared at both of them but then looked at naruto and then remembered

"so naruto that's your" said anko as she got up as she felt she had enough energy to walk, as she then slyed over to naruto

"so it seems you do want the offer" said anko as she whispered into his ear as naruto didn't understand what she meant and akio stood there blushing

"ero-lady he's younger then you" said akio as she tried to push anko away from naruto to which akio did

"but maybe he likes older women" said anko as she pushed her bust out forward as if she tried to seduce naruto as naruto stood there blushing as akio had a pissed look on her face

"get out of here ero-lady" said akio as she looked at anko

"its anko and I don't remember you seeing you at the beginning of the exams" said anko as she tried to remember this girls face

"well a well" said akio as she tried to come up with an excuse as naruto then saved her at the last minute

"well she kind off wondered into the forest by accident and I saved her from being killed by an enemy team" said naruto as hoping anko would buy it

"sure whatever" said anko as they stared at her disbelieve

"people sometimes wonder in here" said anko as if it happened all the time

"hey naruto what happen to your team" said anko

"I got separated from them" said naruto as anko then asked anko

"do you know where the tower is" said akio as hoping anko would tell them

"yeah I do" said anko as they both were waiting for an answer

"well" said akio

"but I can't tell you" said anko as she let there hopes drop

"but I will tell you the direction where it is though" said anko as hope began to return to them

"really" said naruto hoping to get back to miko

"yeah but you have to do one thing" said anko as akio was wondering what that was

"and what does he have to do" said akio wondering what she wanted

"he has to give me a kiss" said anko as naruto blushed akio wanted to rip her hair out but a clone was holding her back with a blush on its face as well

"why do you want to kiss naruto ero-snake" said akio

"because he looks like a cute fox and because his blood is tasty" said anko with a smile

"come on naruto the choice is yours" said anko

"I say no" said akio as she wanted to object but it was naruto's choice

"fff-ii-nn-ee" naruto stammered out as he went to kiss anko on the check hoping that what she wanted but she grab his head and gave him and kiss on the mouth as she used her tongue as naruto couldn't do nothing to stop it

"no that's a kiss" said anko as akio was fuming, as anko was happy and naruto was staring into space

"when naruto wakes up from his daze tell him the tower just" said anko as she looked at the surrounding area as she walked up to a bush and cut it in half to show them both the tower right in front of them as akio then just sat down to look at it and naruto was still staring into space

"alright see guys later" said anko

next day...

today was the last day of the second exam and team 7 were at the tower as they couldn't find naruto as miko and broke down thinking the worst that happen to him, sasuke was trying to cheer her up but couldn't do it at all as sakura nursed her head after she made a comment that naruto died because he was stupid and an idiot but miko had heard and almost beat her head in

"naruto's dead and its my fault" said miko as she was still crying

"no its not" said sasuke as he counseled his sister

"but it is" said miko

"naruto would never let that happen he would want you to be happy" said sasuke as he still couldn't get her to stop crying as they heard foot steps approach as sasuke thought it was sakura wanting to insult her more

"sasuke let me handle this" said naruto as he walked in front of him as miko then looked up at him

"naruto is it really you" said miko as he nodded

"NARUTO" yelled miko as she hugged him as she cried in his chest

"idiot don't do that again" said miko as naruto holded her

"don't worry I won't" said naruto as he let go of her as sasuke then punch him in the face

"what was that for teme" said naruto as he was caught off guard

"that was for hurting my sister" said sasuke as he started to walk towards the tower with sakura as miko then followed

"umm miko there's someone I want you to meet" said naruto as he holded her back

"who is it naruto-kun" said miko

"akio-chan could you come out here" said naruto as the red head appeared

"umm naruto who is this" said miko as she was wondering who was this girl

"this is the kyuubi no kistune" said naruto as miko was caught by surprise

"she is the fox" said miko

"well not any more now she's human" said naruto

"do you trust her naruto-kun" said miko as she was not trusting the girl

"yeah she is and her new name is akio" said naruto as miko walked up to akio

"hello akio my name is miko Uchiha" said miko as she stared at akio

"I'm akio like wise" said akio as she stared at miko

"alright lets go to the tower" said naruto as they both followed behind him

In the tower...

as they meet up with team 7 naruto explained a different story to his team mates just like he said to anko and they continued up the tower

"so how are we going to pass" said sasuke as they had no second scroll

"so which one do we have" said naruto wondering which one he have to take out

"we have the heaven scroll" said sakura with the lumps on her head

"well here" said naruto as he pulled out the earth

"naruto how did you get this scroll" said miko

"I defeat two different ninja to get both sets" said naruto as he pulled out the other one and threw it away

"so it looks like we pass" said sasuke as the went on to the main chambers

"hey look a riddle" said sakura pointing out the obviousness

"I think we have to open them" said miko

"why" said naruto because that's the point of the riddle as he naruto then shrugged as they open both scrolls as smoke started to come out of them

"shit there summoning scrolls" said miko

"throw them away" said sasuke as they threw the scrolls to the other side of the room and when the summoning was done minato sat in the middle of the floor with pj's on with a bowl of ramen in his hands

" alright you guys pass, now go into that room" said minato as he pointed and disappered with the ramen as team 7 then went into the room to take on there next test as they then saw all the gennin's that passed the exam as naruto then saw his sister's

_alright like the chapter and want me to keep this form of writing fine also anko is in the parings don't like it stop reading and armed core is going to my next naruto cross over that's unexplored territory and I'm heading there also here's your omake for saying with me this long "hey we found him" said a space marine as they found darkness, well half his body sticking out of the ground  
_

_"come on lets get him to a hospital" said captain rollen as they loaded him onto a ship and went to the nearest planet_

_"all hail the emperor" said the space marines as they disappered into the stars_

Omake

"why are you in your pj's" yelled out naruto as minato pick himself up while eating his ramen bowl

"well your lucky" said minato as he was still eating

"why are we lucky" asked sasuke as he wanted to know

"well one team summoned gai-sensei while he was taking a shower" said minato as the team cringe happy that they weren't scared for life but couldn't get the mental image out of there head

1 hour before...

"Dosu stop looking at him" said kin as she covered her eyes

"come on man don't look its sick" said zaku

"I can't its hard to look away" said dosu

"OMG it has eyebrows" yelled dosu for the entire world to hear as they were wondering what did


	17. Chapter 16

Legend of naruto chapter 16

Legend of naruto chapter 16

_"In the deeps of space one man could save the universe" said the narrator by all as the camera stop on a ship_

_"one man could stop it all in a heart beat" said the narrator again as time they were in the ship_

_"one man and his name is" said the narrator but was cut off by snoring as emporer was sleeping on the chair with some drool coming out of his mouth as he then woke up and saw the camera crew_

_"you seen nothing got it" said emporer as the camera crew only nodded trying to hold in the laugh as emporer went to go read the reviews_

_"umm lets see here" as emporer read it as quickly as possible_

_"ok I have my answer" said the emporer I__'m going to do the armored core cross over first then the gundam cross over and also anko will be in the parings as well, and no complaining, but I will let you guys chose the next parings for my story so leave it in the review box and if you don't have an account I just made now that now you can leave a review to, so that's all I got to say_

_"ALL HAIL SPACE MARINES AND THE EMPORER" emporer yelled as he ran his ship into an ork ship causing them both to exploded(art goes up with a bang yeah)_

Last time on LON...

last time on LON team 7 and akio had just got to the tower with the help of anko leading them there just in time to enter the next part of the exams as naruto had both scrolls to make sure they passed, what dangers will they face who will they fight and what does Fooly Cooly mean find out now

In the tower...

As team 7 entered the room they saw that they were the last team to enter

"what took you guys so long" said shikamaru as he looked at team 7 as they got here

"well we had to get the last scroll" said naruto as he walked up

"so looks like you didn't get killed" said kiba from where his team was as naruto then looked at him

"now I can beat the shit out of you" said kiba as naruto just gave him a blank stare as it was starting to piss kiba off

"stop staring like that you freak" said kiba to which naruto kept on staring to which pissed of kiba more as he then went to the front off the room where naruto couldn't see him

"so naruto what do you think they'll do" said miko as she then walked up to naruto missing him as he was gone for part of the second exam

"don't now maybe we have to fight or some thing" said naruto as seveal poofs of smoke were then heard as a few gennin then turned there heads to see there sensei as kakashi walked over to his team

"Its good to see you guys made it to the final round" said kakashi with a smile under his mask as he looked at his team to see them all beaten up and to find a girl that wasn't with them before

"and who's this" said kakashi wondering who this girl is as naruto then told him that he found her in the forest and that she wasn't a ninja

"alright then let me get her out off her then" said kakashi as he was about to grab, but he interrupted him

"i would like to see the fights" said akio as kakashi then just looked at her

"alright then lets go see lord hokage then" said kakashi as they then telported to the front of the room on a balcony

on the balcony...

"hokage-sama" said kakashi as he bowed in respect

"yes what is it kakashi" said sarutobi as he looked at them noticing the girl

"naruto found this girl in the forest of death and she would like to watch the fights" said kakashi as saurtobi listened

"alright she can" said saurtobi as akio then bowed

"thank you hokage-sama" said akio as the he just smiled at her as he then looked out towards the crowd and looked down on them

"ninja of hidden villages" said saurtobi as then all the ninja then looked up at him

"its time for the next part of the exams which will be a competition of stength" said saurtobi as the gennin still looked up at him

"do you mind if I do this hokage-sama" said Hayate as he appeared behind the hokage kneeling before him

"alright hayate go" said hokage as he sat back down

Back down in the arena...(I'm about to introduce one of my personal OC's that I made)

As the gennin looked up as they heard another proof as they saw a man standing there who looked pale

"hello I"m (cough) Gekkou (cough) Hayate and I will be explaining the next part of the (cough) exam" said hayate as he covered his mouth as each time he coughed

"alright any (cough) questions" said hayate as a gennin raised there hand

"what would this exam be" said the gennin as hayate looked at him

"this will be a tournament (cough) to the next one" said hayate

"so it would be a preliminary" said sakura as he looked at her

"yes it will" replied hayate as he looked up at the computer on his left

"alright this computer will(cough) give us the fights on who(cough) will fight first" said hayate as the gennin's stared up at it as random names started to be picked from the computer as random gennin's were hoping not to be first as it then stopped on chouji vs Jr as the computer stopped on his name

"wait who's Jr" said chouji as he looked around at the gennin's as a kid in a black cloak walked out

"I'm him" Jr said easily as he walked towards the center of the arena as hayate eyed him carefully

"alright chouji follow him the rest of you up into the balcony area" said hayate as the gennin followed his orders as he walked towards both off them

(chouji VS Jr)

"alright Jr vs chouji begin" said hayate as he jumped away as Jr kept looking at chouji as he put away his bag off chips

"man you really are a fat ass" said Jr as he looked at him as something in chouji snapped

"don't call me fat" said chouji as he was getting more angry

up in the balcony...

"man he's in trouble" said shikamaru as he looked at the fight

"what do you mean" asked sakura wounding what was wrong

"I mean that chouji gets angry we he's called that word and will go on a rampage until the person that said it is dead or hurt bad" said shikamaru as he kept looking down even with out turning to sakura as she then looked back down at the arena

Back to the fight...

"you called me fat" said chouji in a low tone as he was looking at the ground

"yeah and what about it" said Jr as he kept looking at chouji with his hands at his sides

"I kill you" said chouji as he started to do a form of hand signs and then yelled out

"HUMAN BOULDER" yelled out chouji as he then turned into a giant ball

"now look your even more fat" said Jr as he laughed a bit as chouji then yelled out

"I'M NOT FAT" yelled out chouji as he then started to roll at high speed at Jr as Jr then jumped over him with ease as he then landed behind chouji

"come on fat man I don't have all day" said Jr as chouji started to get even more pissed of

"that's it I didn't want to do this but I'll make you an acceptation" said chouji as he started to roll in place

"what your going to run me over again fatty" said Jr as chouji did not answer but as the giant boulder then jumped into the air

back to the balcony...

"so chouji is going to use that move" said shikamaru as he stared at the floating boulder as sakura then looked at him

"what move" said sakura as others were curious as well

"just wait and see fore-head girl" said ino as sakura then looked at her then turned her attention back to the fight

Back to the fight...

"is that all your going to do" said Jr as he kept watching chouji float in mid air as energy then started to form around him in the same exact form as chouji was

"so you plan on turning your self into a human bomb alright come on lets play" said Jr as he just stood were he jumped to looking at chouji

"FINE THEN I WIN" yelled out chouji as the energy ball that was chouji started to fall right where Jr was as shikamaru was yelling move to Jr telling him that he was going to get killed as chouji then crushed where he was standing as a carter was starting to form under chouji as he kept going into the ground

"to bad he brought promised" said hayate as he was about to declare the winner

"and the winner is cho" said hayate as that was all as said as chouji started to be lifted from the ground and into the air as Jr was seen holding chouji with two hands

In the balcony...

"no way" said ino as she couldn't believe what was happening as asuma was watching with much interest as shikamaru was not believing it as well

"no that's impossible" said shikamaru as sasuke then looked at him

"looks like your teammate got a little to much ego" said sasuke with an uchiha smirk as miko then hit sasuke over the head

"sasuke stop that" said miko as miko was ready to hit him again as naruto was standing behind her laughing at his pain

"why do I get hit and naruto doesn't" said sasuke while nursing his head

"because he's naruto" said miko as she got a blush on her face as inner sasuke was raving

"_DAMN YOU NARUTO DAMN YOU_" YELLED INNER SASUKE

Back to the fight...

"see" said Jr as he looked the energy ball

"this how strong I am and I'm not even using my full power" said Jr as he then threw the ball into the air and then telported right above it with charged ki energy in his hands

"NOW YOU LOSE" screamed out Jr as he shot out a blast of ki shooting the energy ball into the the ground as Jr then let up the attack for the protocol to see chouji unconscious

"and the winner is(cough)Jr" said hayate as he then called for a medic-nin to come pick up chouji to take to the infirmary as Jr walked back up to the balcony as he was about to pass shikamaru got in his way

"you better not have killed him" said shikamaru with killing intent as he was trying to scare Jr

"man your weak like your friend and that's why I'll enjoy hurting you both" said Jr as he then started to walk to a corner in the balcony area so that he could watch the fight's in peace

In another part of the balcony...

Brolly watch Jr with interest, he'll enjoy fighting him ripping him apart and have Jr begging him to kill him, after he was though with him as brolly's power rose a bit with glee of killing again

Back down in the arena...

"alright the next fight's(cough) are about to begin now(cough) the computer will chose random names" said hayate as names once again started to go though the computers until they stopped on sasuke and yoroi

"alright can sasuke and yoroi(cough) please come down to the arena" said hayate as sasuke walked down and saw a tall guy with dark glasses a face mask and purple cloths walked down as well

"alright begin" said hayate as he jumped back towards the balcony

Sasuke vs Yoroi...

"you won't be able to beat me" said sasuke as he got his uchiha grin on his face

"getting full off yourself aren't you sasuke" said yoroi as he put his hands out in front of him

"come on lets go" said yoroi as he was ready to fight

"alright then I win" said sasuke as he charged towards yoroi making a high kick as yorio then grab his leg and threw him to the side as sasuke then recovered as he then made a dive to strike him in the face as yorio then grab his hand and flipped sasuke over himself to a few feet away from him as sasuke then started to make hand signs for a justu

"Housenka no Jutsu"(translation:Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) yelled out sasuke as he finished the hand signs as fire was then heading towards yoroi fast as yoroi then put his hands in front of him as the fires then disappered

"wait what happen" said sasuke as he didn't know what was going on, one minute the fire was there and now its not

"its my special blood line" said yoroi as sasuke was starting to look winded as he knew he could do more then this

"I can absorb your ki and charka into my system" said yoroi as sasuke can remember that yoroi had blocked him several times

"each time I come in contact with you I steal both ki and charka from you" said yoroi as it confirmed sasuke's line of thought

up in the balcony...

"kakashi-sensei can sasuke even do anything" said sakura as she continued to watch the fight

"yes he can sakura the boy's clan as a limit of ki or charka they can steal or they can destroy themselves" said kakashi as sakura looked at him with interest as naruto heard but kept watching

back to the fight...

sasuke knew he was in trouble there was no way that he could beat him with out losing all of his charka or ki,

_"but there must be a way"_ thought sasuke as he then heard kakashi's information of yorio's clan

_"that's it"_ thought sasuke as yoroi was paying no mind to kakashi's speech about his clan as sasuke then charged him once again as yoroi was expecting sasuke to hit him but he instead grab onto yoroi as his body then feed on sasuke's charka

"you do know that your going to lose you can't beat me by doing that" said yoroi as if sasuke wanted to lose

"no I have a better idea" said sasuke as he then started to pump more of his chakra into yoroi as if he was going to over feed him as yorio started to sweat a bit but then calmed down as he realized that sasuke didn't have enough charka to keep this up for long

_"damn I need more" _thought sasuke as he felt the curse mark pulse as he then heard a whisper _"I can give you all the power you need"_ said a whisper as sasuke headed it but didn't know where it was coming from _"all you have to do is throw yourself into darkness"_ said the whisper as sasuke then felt the rush of power as sasuke's charka and ki levels jumped back up to there peaks as yoroi didn't know what was going on until an explosion happen as sasuke was standing in the middle of the arena with ki around him swiping angrily as yorio was on the other side of the arena unconscious

_"what was that power"_ as kakashi peered down to see the seal on his neck and decide to get an up close appearance on it

"the match is over sasuke wins" said hayate as he called for medic-nins to take yoroi away from the battle field as sasuke's ki energy went down as kakashi then appeared near sasuke

"come on sasuke we need to get that seal fixed" said kakashi as they both disappered

up on the balcony...

"where do you think kakashi-sensei took sasuke naruto" said sakura as she looked at naruto hoping for an answer as naruto had a blank stare

"I don't no sakura" said naruto

"man naruto your useless for anything" said sakura as miko started to stare at sakura with much killing intent as sakura almost pissed herself

"alright the next fighters(cough) are" said hayate as he looked up at the computer as it stopped on miko and nami

"will nami and miko come down here" said hayate as the red headed girl and miko stepped down to the arena as the two girls looked at each other

_"alright if I defeat her then she can't aim to kill naruto next round"_ thought miko as nami was having thoughts as well

_"If I beat her she will be free of the demon's control which it will make killing him easier"_ thought nami as they both got into fighting stance

"alright third round miko verses nami begin" said hayate as he jumped away as the girls stood still for a minute until they both disappered and explosions were heard as they had cross fighting blows with each other until nami hit miko in the gut sending her crashing into the ground

"your weak" said nami as she then came back down as miko then got back up

"you'll be the weak one after I kick your ass" said miko as she got ready to fight again as miko then dashed across the arena as nami was caught by surprise but she blocked it

"come on you think that's going to work" said nami as she pushed miko back and then threw a ki blast right at her as miko blocked it but let her guard down as nami appeared to her right and punch her across the arena again

"just quit already" said nami as she was just standing again as miko got up slowly

"no" said miko as she was breathing hard

"why not I soon free you from the demon's control soon" said nami as miko then looked at her with hate

"no your wrong and I will prove it to you" said miko as her ki levels were charging up

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was heard from her as miko's ki level was reaching higher then it was before as she then looked at nami

"alright now lets fight" said miko as nami grew a smirk

"fine" was heard from nami as they both charged again as miko's energy was flaring and nami's power level was at normal as miko was hitting nami with punch's and kick's as nami had no time to block

"and now the finish" said miko as she punch nami hard as she flew into one of the walls of the arena as nami was not moving at all

"I won" yelled out miko as she turned to naruto to wave but nami pushed herself from the hole to see miko with her back turned as she gather ki in her hand and threw it straight at miko and for naruto it was like slow motion

"miko look out" said naruto but he felt that his words were to slow as the blast hit causing a huge explosion as miko turned her head slowly and saw the blast as she was in the middle of it as nami then said

"Big bang" was heard from nami as she stood there smiling as miko was in the middle of the cater with her back faced up as hayate jumped down there as he check her pulse

"she still alive get me a med-team quick her pulse is weak" said hayate as medic's ran in there as fast as they could and grab miko getting her to the hospital as naruto was holding the rail's as it was bending and moaning to the sheer pressure he was putting into it as nami then regretted the next words she said

"your next demon" said nami as naruto heard as he then jumped the rail into the battle field ready to kill the girl for hurting the one he loved or maybe killed, as he did not care if it was his sister or not as naruto had grab her by her neck and had a ki blast in his other hand ready to kill her as ryu was right next to him with his katana out pointed at naruto's neck

"make a move and I'll kill you naruto" said ryu as naruto then smirked

"not before I kill my two sister's first" said naruto as he got a blood lusting grin as ryu then kept his blade pointed at his neck

"naruto stop at once" said minato as he jumped into the arena

"dad what are you doing" said miso as she was watching from the balcony

"what do you want come to make my life even more worse" said naruto as minato cringed

"no let go of your sister" said minato as naruto snarled

"she is no sister of mine" said naruto as he then threw nami against the wall and threw and ki blast at her hoping she would die but ryu then block it with his blade

"this isn't your fight naruto" said ryu as he picked up nami and went back up to the balcony

"damn you" said naruto as some of the kyuubi's charka started to leak as minato then got in front of naruto

"naruto stop" said minato as he was in his son's way

"you know what you and what's left of your family can go to hell, if miko dies I murder every single one of you" said naruto as he turned his back against his former father and went back up to the balcony as minato became sadden once again he went back up with the third hokage

"heart touching(cough)" said hayate as he then called the next match as the computer went thought the next bunch of names as naruto wanted to fight his other sister hoping to rip her apart as neither his father or ryu can't interrupt the fight as the computer then stop on two names

"will sakura and Ino push(cough) come down here to fight" said hayate as naruto knew this would be boring fight as they both walked down there

down in the arena...

"I'm not going to let you win sakura" said ino as she got into fighting stance

"same to you ino" said sakura

"alright begin" said hayate as he jumped away

as sakura then charged ino and started making hand signs as ino started charging ki in her hands as sakura then yelled out

"bunshin no justu" yelled out sakura as clones appeared right next to her

"come on sakura that's a weak move" said ino as she threw ki blast into to of the clones as they disappered as ino then charged sakura as ino then made for a right hook but sakura block as ino then made for a low kick to which sakura couldn't block as she then fell to the ground

"come on sakura is that all you got" said ino

"no I don't" said sakura as she shot a ki blast at ino to which she dodge as she then land a few feet away from sakura

"sakura why don't you give up" said ino as she was looking into sakura's eyes wondering what kept her fighting

"I keep fighting for sasuke-kun" said sakura as ino then looked at her

"then you'll never become a good ninja" said ino as she took out a kunai knife cut her hair and sent it towards her as sakura didn't understand why as ino then prepared another set of hand signs as sakura didn't know what they were

"paralyze no justu" said ino as sakura's body then froze

up in the balcony...

"she's done" said naruto as he watch sakura be defeated

Back down in the arena...

"you lose sakura" said ino as she started up another chain of hand signs

"mind transfer no justu" said ino as she entered sakura's mind and had control of her body

"I give up" said sakura as ino was in control of her body as hayate then nodded

"ino wins" said hayate as sakura then fell to the ground as ino then got recontrol of her body as se then smiled as she then walked back up to her team as hayate then called for medic's to pick up sakura

"alright the next fight will be" said hayate as the computer went thought the names and then stop

"and the next fight is shino vs zaku will you please both come down" said hayate as they both walked down and into the arena as they both faced each other

"alright(cough) begin" said hayate as he then jumped away

shino vs zaku...

"are you ready bug boy" said zaku as shino looked at him with his black sun glasses

"back out now or your going to lose" said shino as zaku then looked at him and laughed

"ha me lose you got to be kidding I kick your ass 7 days to Sunday" said zaku as he was trying to show off but with the cast on he couldn't

"hey zaku" said shino as zaku was not even ready yet

"what" yelled zaku as shino then threw a ki blast right at him

"here" said shino as zaku block the ki blast and smiled

"is that all you got if that is then you lose" said zaku

"no you do"said shino as he then pointed to the bugs on zaku as zaku then felt his ki and charka leave him as zaku then fell onto the floor unconscious

up on the balcony...

"man that was the shortest fight ever" said naruto as he was the only member that was left of team 7 as every one then looked at him and then back down to the fights thinking who was going next

Back down in the arena...

shino had returned to the balcony and zaku was carried away by the medic-nins as hayate was watching the computer chose names once again as it then stop on dosu as the next one kept going as it then stop on broly

"alright will broly and dosu please come down" said hayate as they both came down more like broly telported and dosu walked down the stairs

"alright begin" said hayate as he jumped away

Broly vs dosu...

"alright i know your from sound but who are you" said dosu as he hadn't seen broly before

"I don't talk to dead men" said broly

"but I'm not dead" said dosu as broly then hit dosu in the stomach as dosu grab his stomach in pain as broly then grab him by his head threw him into the air as broly then started to fire ki blast at him causing dosu's body to go up in smoke as they didn't know what was happening to him as broly was laughing mad, but then stop his assault as dosu body then came back to earth and hit the ground but again flew up in the air for a bit as broly then telported right next to dosu as broly then hit dosu's body into a wall causing a crater as dosu became one with the wall as broly then grab dosu head and started to smash his head into to it as he was still laughing mad

"alright the match(cough) is over stop" said hayate but broly kept going as broly then threw dosu's body across the arena where it skip like stepping stone as broly then stomp it into the ground

"I said stop its over" yelled out hayate as broly kept laughing until the gems on the gold amour glowed as broly then calmed down and returned to the stands like nothing ever happened as hayate then went to check dosu's pulse and found none as hayate had called a medic squad as he then told him what happen and they took the boy's body or whats left to go bury it or send it back to his home village

"alright now that's over" said hayate as the computer then started to pick out names once again

up in the hokage's both...

"did you see that minato" said saurtobi as he saw what broly did

"yeah I could feel his power level from here" said minato as he was wondering what village the kid could be from

"I hope none of my children have to fight him" said minato as saurtobi was looking at his old friend knowing that he would never want naruto to fight him

Back down in the arena...

as the computer stop it was on naruto and kiba

"alright will naruto and(cough) kiba please come down" said hayate as they both walked into the war torn arena

"ready begin" said hayate as he jumped away as naruto and kiba got into stances

"come on a loser like you doesn't now what it is to be a chunnin" said kiba as naruto stared at him blankly as kiba was starting to get pissed of

"stop with that look it creeps me out" said kiba as naruto kept on going

"then make me" said naruto as kiba then charged him trying to swipe naruto with his claws as naruto dodge fluidly like water

"damn it stand still" said kiba as he still couldn't hit naruto

"no" replied naruto as kiba then started to form hand signs

"fine then your choice" said kiba as he kept going

"ready boy" said kiba to akamura as bark in response as naruto wondered what they were going to do

"alright man best clone" yelled out kiba as akamura turned into another kiba as naruto looked at both of them

"great now there's two of you twice the dog stench" said naruto as both kiba's growled

"shut up" said one of the kiba's as they both charged as they started swiping wildly as naruto was having a hard time dodging

_"man if I don't do something quick then this is over"_ thought naruto as he was try to come with a plan, but as he was kiba screamed out

"now akamura" said kiba as they both shot energy beams at naruto at close range as naruto felt the full force of the attack and was smashed into the wall(man people are falling into a lot of walls today) as kiba and his dog clone were standing a few feet away ready to see if he had given up yet as naruto push himself out of the walls and onto his knees as he was breathing hard as naruto then got back on his feet slowly

"you ready to give up loser" said kiba

"ready to give up being an idiot" said naruto as kiba then started another justu

"come on akamura Fang over fang" said kiba as they both turned into to tornado's of death as they went towards naruto as naruto saw them as he had no time to block as they cut him up pretty bad as naruto was rolling over the arena floor again

_"damn is this the end"_ thought naruto as he thought he failed miko and he was weak

"so he final gets it that he will lose" said kiba as he got ready again

"come on akamura fang over fang" said kiba as they became death tornado's once again ready to finish of naruto as he just stood there, but as they got closer naruto could hear something

_"naruto don't lose"_ said a voice in his mind like a whisper as naruto realzied

_"was that miko"_ thought naruto as he then realized

_"I won't lose for her"_ thought naruto with new resolve as he then saw both kiba's closing in with fang over fang

"now its over" yelled out kiba as they were getting closer

"yeah for you" said naruto as he put both hands in front of him and focus all of his energy on both kiba's

"now its over AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled out naruto as both ki blast went though both kiba's and out of the ceiling of the arena as they blast and power level were felt miles away as a few minutes later the blast disappered as in the arena both kiba's were seen on the floor as one then got up as naruto was also barely standing

"come on lets finish this" said kiba as he charged naruto and naruto charged him as they then fought with there fist each dodging each others blows equally tried as they charged each other one last time as kiba was able to hit naruto in the jaw to which knock him down as he didn't get back up

"yes I did I win" yelled out kiba as then voice told him to look behind as kiba then turned his head slowly until he saw someone's palm

"damn" said kiba

"give up or I'll blow your head off" said naruto as he looked beaten up

"fine I give up" said kiba as naruto then fell on his back

"man that's because I'm done" said naruto

"but what about" said kiba but naruto beat hm to the punch

"I was bluffing" said naruto as kiba realized that he could have won

"GOD DAMN IT" yelled out kiba

"kiba language" said kurenai as she didn't believe that naruto was bluffing

"sorry kurenai-sensei" said kiba as he went back up to the stands as naruto followed behind a few minutes later

"well now that's done naruto wins" said hayate as the computer began choosing names once again as it stopped on

_hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter and as for the final exam I still need to choose and for the new oc I made Jr in time I will develop him more, because his character will be based of myself, so you guys next time and all hail the emporer and as for the cliffhanger you'll have to wait until next chapter god I'm evil ahhaahahha(cough)aahah(cough)(cough)aha(cough) need medicine quick my space marines to the pharmacy see you next time_


	18. Chapter 17

Legend of naruto chapter 17

_Hey guys its me again I got reviews from saying it was a good chapter and I like that but I got one from some guy saying I jump from place to place to much well I have to explain the different scenes or you guys won't know what's going on also that when I made naruto to weak you have to think about is kiba is speed and team work with his dog but naruto is power and speed but with revenge on his mind you kind of cut it in half and the seal as well so he'll have to be weaker, also at some points I kinda lost where to put hayate's cough so please don't say anything just like that time my hands started to hurt_

flashback...

_"damn my hands hurt bad" said the emporer as his face had the look of pain_

_"I think I can help" said a voice as the emporer turned around and saw pyramid head_

_"holy shit its you" said the emporer as he pointed at pyramid but then stop moving his hands because they hurt_

_"I said I would help" said pyramid  
_

_"alright then help" said emporer having no choice because he wanted the pain to stop  
_

_"then close your eyes" said pyramid as the emporer closed his eyes as he heard a slice and opened to see his hands gone_

_"I thought you" said the emporer_

_"I did do your hands hurt now" said pyramid_

_"no now my wist" said emporer_

_"well we have to fix that" said pyramid as emporer backed out _

_as two days later he woke up in the hospital..._

_"what happened' said the emporer_

_"your hands were cut off sir" said the space marine_

_"oh god no" said the emporer as he hid under the cover's_

_"damn lets just get him out of there all hail space marines" said Jr as he walked in the room to get the emporer out from under the covers_

Last time on LON..

Last time on LON the chuunin third exam started as a pre-fight before the actual ones start as already haft of team 7 was defeated as sakura was beaten by ino and miko was put into extreme attention because of nami naruto's sister now naruto swearing to take revenge of the one he love's will he have the stength to do it find out now

in the arena for the chuunin exams...

The computer was going though names as all the ninja's inside were wondering who will fight next as they then started to slow down as the names stop hayate called them out

"alright will shikamaru and kin please come down to the arena" said hayate as kin walked down as shikamaru was saying it was to troublesome, but came down as the blond girl was yelling at him

"alright begin" said hayate as the both were in the arena as hayate jumped away as kin got into a stance as shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets as he just looked at kin as kin stood ready expecting him to charge, but he hadn't moved a bit as it was starting to annoy her

"come on fight already" yelled out kin as shikamaru then let out a sigh

"man this is to troublesome' said shikamaru as kin grew tried of waiting and then charged her opponent ready to win the fight as shikamaru then lazily dodged her attacks as kin was try to strike shikamaru as she then jumped into the air and then threw medical needles at him as he narrowed dodged them once again

"damn it stop moving and fight me" said kin as shikamaru as he sighed

"its to troublesome to fight a girl" said shikamaru as he then sighed again as kin then drew a idea as she then dug into her pockets for her bells and found them as shikamaru then heard a sound as he then looked at kin as it looked like there was now more then one of her

"bunshin won't work on me" said shikamaru as he threw a kunai at it as it passed right threw but the kin was still there

"what fine then kai" said shikamaru as it wasn't an illusion either

"what's going on" said shikamaru as the kin's seemed to draw closer as she then smiled

"don't worry this will be over soon" said kin as she had her bells in one hand and the other was pointing to the ceiling as ki was starting to form in the palm of her hand

"now it's over" said kin as she was getting closer as shikamaru had to think of something quick or it ends here, he knew it was to troublesome to fight but it was even more troublesome if he lost to her because ino then would never let him hear the end of it

"no not yet" said shikamaru as he reached into his pouch and grab onto to something as he then threw it into the air as it made a bight light as it blinded everyone one in the arena

In the balcony's...

"what's happening" said ino as she covered her eyes as many other gennin did as well because of the bight light

"hmm interesting" said Jr as he could only think at what would shikamaru would do next

Back in the arena...

"damn what do you think your doing" said kin as she covered her eyes

"well if you think this will save you guess again" said kin as she threw the ki blast straight where was shikamaru was as an explosion was heard as the light then started to die down as everyone could see again

"well it looks like I win" said kin as she tried to move her arms but couldn't as she then tried to move her legs, but that didn't work either as she then saw shikamaru standing there unharmed as the ki blast she threw had made a dent in the wall to the left of him

"what's going on" said kin as she started to panic

"why can't i move' said kin as shikamaru then looked at her

"because your trapped in my kage mane" said shikamaru as she then tried to move again but every time she tried she failed

"give up I control your movements now" said shikamaru as he moved his arm as kin's started moving as well

"now how about we finish this" said shikamaru as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a pair of kunai

"now it's time to end this fight so i can sleep" said shikamaru as he then threw the kunai as kin stared in fear that she was going to die as she then closed her eyes as shikamaru then bended backwards so that her head had hit against the floor(or wall) hard, causing her to knock out as hayate then came over and looked at her

"the winner shikamaru" said hayate as shikamaru then returned to the stands as the computer then went though a list of names as it then stopped on temari and tenten

"alright will both fighters please come down to the arena" said hayate as both girls entered the arena

In the balcony...

"man I hope this cat fight is better then the last one" said Jr as he still watched with interest wondering if these girls will give a real fight and not like the last one's

Back in the arena...

"alright begin' said hayate as he jumped away as both girls were in stance

"come on already are you going to fight me" taunted temari as tenten then started to throw kunai at her as they were then pushed away as temari didn't move at all

"what the hell" said tenten as she then threw more kunai again as they were again pushed by a invisible force

"come on is this all you got" said temari as she just stood there as tenten was starting to get angry

"alright then here " said tenten as she put her hands in front of her as ki then started to buildup up in the palm of her hands

"now have this then" yelled tenten as the ki blast then started to fly at temari as the ki blast then flew in a different direction as they were close to hitting her as tenten grew more angry as she then threw ki blast fast as the blast were starting to get closer as temari then started to breath as she then opened one part of her fan, so that one purple crescent moon could be seen on it as she smirk

In the balcony...

"Its over" said kankuro as he knew that his sister would win as garra was watching quietly wondering when it would be his turn to kill and have his fill in killing like that broly character

Back in the arena...

"what's so funny" said tenten as she was starting to get annoyed by temari

"by the time I open my fan, you will lose" said temari as she smirked

"you seem your pretty confident can you back those words up" said tenten as she reached for a scroll on her back as she was ready to pull out her next move

"of course i can" said temari as the smirk never left her face

"well here's a present for you" said tenten as she jumped into the air two scrolls as the spinned around her

"what is she doing" thought temari as a big poof of smoke surrounded tenten as she was then surrounded by weapons of all kinds that ninja's carried as temari just stared

"Is that all your going to do throw stuff at me" said temari as tenten just looked at her as the weapons then flew straight at temari as she dodged with ease as the weapons never seemed to touch her

'is that all your going to do then you are weak' said temari as she watch as tenten pulled back her hand as weapons came flying out of the ground back towards her as temari watch as all the weapons flew back as tenten threw the weapons once again but this time she threw weapons with one hand as she fired ki blast with the others as tenten looked like she was do a dance between the scrolls that were twirling around her as temari had to dodge more as it got harder for as the ki blast or weapons could wound her or kill her as tenten then started to pull back the weapons once as temari watch as she pulled all the weapons into the air as more ki blast were staying in the air as well

"what are you doing" said temari as she watch tenten as she was wondering what she doing as she tenten never said a word as tenten then started to combined the weapons with the energy as they then formed a ball of energy full of weapons as temari then realized that

_"if that hits the ground it could kill me"_thought temari as she opened her fan to full as she was trying to save this attack as temari then started to build energy in her fan as tenten then threw the weapon bomb hoping to finish the fight as temari's fan started to glow as she then threw her fan out as a slash of ki ripped threw the energy bomb as tenten saw the energy bomb exploded as she she tried to defend herself from the explosion as everyone in the room covered there eyes

In the balcony's...

"dammit what's happening" said asuma as he cover his eyes as the rest of the gennin's and jounnin's were doing this as well, even minato was covering his eyes as saurtobi looked straight into the blast as he could see what's going as he saw both girls fighting hand to hand combat neither of them stopping there assault as he then saw temari kicked tenten in the stomach as she she then elbowed over tenten's head knocking her out as then the light died down

"saurtobi what do you think happened" said minato as he couldn't see into the light(don't saw that he's weak or any thing he needs to relearn how to do things because of his new body)

"the end of the fight" said saurtobi as he looked at the arena as he saw someone in the smoke

"who do you think won" said kiba as he looked like he was about to fall off the railing's as the smoked cleared as they saw temari standing there as tenten was flat on the ground

Back down in the arena...

As hayate then came walking to the both of them

"winner is(cough)temari" said hayate as temari then walked back up to her brothers as hayate then called for medic's as they came down to take tenten away to get her fixed up as the computer once again started going through the remaining names as it then stopped hayate then called out

"will both miso and hinata please come down to the arena" said hayate as both girls came down as kiba yelled

"good luck hinata' said kiba as hinata walked down with a blush on her face as she thinks everyone is looking at her as she walked into the arena as both girls looked at each other

"alright hinata lets make this a good fight" said miso as she got into fighting stance as hinata nodded as she got into fighting stance as well

"alright now begin" said hayate as he jumped back as both girls stood there for sometime before hinata charged in so that she could use her clan fighting style to weaken nami and make her give up, but miso saw this and jumped back as she threw ki blast at hinata making her dodged as hinata and miso landed on the opposite sides of the arena

"hmm I wonder how good you are" said miso as she was studying hinata wondering if she had any move's up her sleeve's as hinata then charged again this time closing the gap between them quick as nami then got a smile on her face

"alright it's time to show you my new move" said nami

in the balcony...

"she's going to use it" said nami as she wondered why would her sister would use that move now and not on the demon that they had to fight

"she want's to test how strong it is" said ryu as he watched miso never taking his eyes off of her as naruto listened closely wondering what this move could be

Back down in the arena...

(alright I know I'm going to get angry reviews for doing this but I don't care this must be done and if you don't like you can get the fuck out)

As miso then put her hands in front of and then called out

"raaaaa" was herded from her as everyone was wondering what she was doing as hinata was still charging intended to close the gap but as well wondering what she was doing

"sseeennn" was herded from her again as she then put her hand's behind her as blue energy started to charged up as hinata started to slow down and stop as she was wondering what kind of attack was it

In the balcony...

"hinata move" yelled by both naruto and kiba

Back down in the arena...

as hinata kept staring as neither of the boy's protest was able to get to her as miso then shouted out

"gggaaannn" yelled out miso as she then pushed out her hand s forwarded as the blue energy shot out as it was moving towards hinata fast looking like it was ready to kill her as kiba then jumped into the arena and pushed hinata out of the way taking the blast for her

"stop the match was heard from" kurenai as she jumped as hayate then yelled out

"both fighter's stop' said hayate as the light around the room died down as both jounin stated to look around the rubble as the rest of the gennin stared at the arena there was even a hole in the wall and it looked like it knock down some tree's as well, until kurenai found hinata under some rubble

"is she ok" said hayate as he walked over to see if she was ok

"yeah she's just knocked out" said kurenai as hayate called over some medic's to take hinata as they then began to search for kiba as they then found him close to the hole in the wall very bloody

"hayate call for some medic's he need's help" said kurenai as him and some medic's so that the medic's then rush over to take him to the hospital, so that they can get him in ER as minato then appeared in the arena and walked up to miso as she then turned to stare at her father as he looked at her with a down look as she then said

"dad what do you think I'm going to kill the demon with your move" said miso as she smiled as her father then turned away from her looking down as kakashi knew or could tell he was sad

"miso if you use that move against your bother you, your sister and your mother are no longer my family" said minato as he started to walk away as miso couldn't believe what she heard he was defending the demon the one that took his life

"but dad he killed you" said miso as minato then turned back to her

"but i came back so what's the point off revenge I'm going to talk to you and your sister about this after the fight's" said minato as he disappeared back to where the third hokage was as miso just stood there thinking about what he just said as she was thinking about her mother's words and then her father's as she didn't know which one to listen as hayate then came to her

"alright you win the fight go back up to the balcony with the other fighter's" said hayate as miso then walked back up there ignoring nami and ryu's call for asking what was wrong as they wondered what minato said to her

Alright let's get back(cough)with the fight's" said hayate as the computer once again stop on two more names and this time they stopped on

"will both neji and kankurou please come down here" said hayate as they both came down(look I forgot who fought kankurou so now he's fighting neji) as they both then walked down as neji then took his clan stance as hinata did but he looked more serious like he was ready to kill you

"alright it's time" said kankurou as he pull off the banged mummy on his back as neji then called out his clan's bloodline

"byakugan" called out neji as his blood line activated as he saw chakra coming from the mummy as he saw kankurou was hiding in there as the one he was fight was a puppet

"these eyes never lie" said neji as kankurou then got a weird look as he wondered why he said that

"alright begin" said hayate as neji then rushed the banged mummy and started blocking all of the chakra points one after another as the puppet then fell to the ground as the fake skin fell off as the real kankurou was knocked out as hayate called for a medic to take the boy away as neji went back up to the balcony

"his fate was sealed" said neji as hayate got again ready to call down the next two fighter's

"alright the next two are" said hayate as the computer then stopped on

"will ryu and golem please come down' said hayate as ryu walked down as he was wondering who was golem as Jr was talking to someone(no not the Pokemon)

on the balcony...

"golem you better not lose against him" said Jr as golem looked at him

"even if I lose you still go to the next round Jr" said golem as Jr then closed his eyes to sleep for a bit knowing that golem would lose as golem went down to the arena

Back in the arena...

As golem got down to the arena he got a good look at golem as h was a big stocky guy as he was tall as well

"then this will be easy" said ryu as he brought out his kanata into a ready stance as golem then brought out his arm's infront of him as they stood there and closed his eye's as he started to build energy around him slowly

"both fighter's ready" said hayate as they both nodded

"alright begin' said hayate as he jumped away as ryu then jumped in the opposite direction of golem and stood his ground as energy then started to build in between golem's hand's as he was readying an attack

"like I'm going to let you have time to do that" said ryu as he then charged ready to bring down golem as golem then opened his eyes and the energy ball that was charging then started to shoot multiple energy balls all over the ruin battle field as ryu zigzag in between them

"you think this is going to stop me" said ryu as he was getting closer to golem as he kept his eyes close

"here's a present you ningin" said ryu as he pushed his sword towards golem as golem then caught it with his hand as ryu stared with shock as he then aimed with a kick as golem then caught it with his other hand

"damn" thought ryu as he looked at golem because he didn't seem like he was letting go until golem opened his eyes to look at ryu

'what are you going to do now you ningin" said ryu as golem opened his mouth as ryu saw energy building up inside of his mouth as it caused an explosion around them all around them

in the balcony...

"RRRYYYUUUU" yelled out miso as she saw ryu get caught in the explosion as nami just stared at what just happened as there was much smoke around the arena as many gennin knew that this always happened like in every fight as in one of the corner's of the balcony area's Jr was smiling wondering what might happen in this fight as he watched with interest

Back down to the fight...

The smoke was clearing as ryu was getting up again as golem was standing there once again looking at ryu

"boy give up you know your going to lose" said golem as ryu smirked

"well why don't we see about that" said ryu as he brought out his scythe from a scroll as he then charged golem again as ryu then started swinging in different motions as golem dodged with ease as ryu couldn't believe how was this big guy dodging so fast as ryu then jumped and was able to jump on top of golem and stab him with two blades that were in his sandals that caused golem to throw him as he moved back with pain

"come on this is fun" said ryu as golem then started to scream in pain

"come on it couldn't hurt that much" said ryu as he started to walk closer as golem then grab where his heart was in pain as he then fell over as hayate then ran up to golem and checked his pulse

"he's dead winner ryu' said hayate as ryu stared at his opponents dead body wondering what could have killed but passed it off as a heart attack as the medic's came to take his body away

'stupid ningin that couldn't take care of himself' said ryu as he went back up to the balcony as everyone was wondering how did golem catch a heart attack as Jr was holding his hand out as a a close fist as around his arm was a death seal on it a s he then pulled down his sleeve and into his cloak as no one seem to notice

"alright now time for the final fight garra and lee will you please come down" said hayate

"garra of the sand and rock lee please come down here" said hayate as lee jumped down as garra walked down into the arena as hayate looked at them both

"alright both of you begin' said hayate as he waved his hand down as he then jumped away

"alright now it's time to show you the power of youth" said lee as he then smiled as he a white gleam then got in his smile("noooo I'm blinded" said the emporer as he looked away)

"That's right lee show him the power of youth" said gai as he smiled as well(noooo they destroyed my eyesss "quick get him a medic we have to fix his eyes" said space marine as they dragged him away) as garra looked at lee wondering if he should give his blood to mother or not as lee got into stance as the cork on the jar garra had on his back came off as sand started to appeared around him

In the balcony...

If he's going to defend with sand then he's going to lose right ryu" said nami as she looked at garra underestimating him as ryu just looked at garra

In ryu's thoughts...

**"ningin" said a deep and powerful voice** as no one answered

**"boy listen to me" said the voice again **as no still heard it

**"Boy answer me NOW" said the vice again **as ryu walked into the caged area

"what is it Jyuubi" sad ryu as he walked into the caged room

**"that boy he holds shakkau"**said Jyuubi

"what the raccoon" said ryu as he looked annoyed as the Jyuubi then closed his eyes but before he did he said a few last words before ryu left his mind

**"watch out for the blond boy"**said the Jyuubi as he said no more and went to sleep

Back to the balcony...

"ryu you there" said nami as ryu notice that her hand was on his forehead as he then moved it away

"yeah i'm fine" said ryu as he then started to watch the fights again

Back to the arena...

lee and garra were standing still as the sand was all out of the jar and it was moving on the ground around garra as lee was still in stance as then charged and started to punch and kick garra but the sand blocked every attack as lee jumped back as the sand then started to chase lee as lee dodged and moved away from the sand as lee then jumped onto of the statue that was on the far end of the arena as garra stood still as the sand ws moving about

In the balcony...

"alright lee do it" said gai as he smiled that it then again shinned("alright mr.emporer if you eyes act up again please come back and see us" said the laser surgeon "alright I will" said darkness as he started walking but then saw the smile again "awww my eyesssss" screamed out the emporer "alright back to the surgen" said a space marine as they draged him back)'what's he talking about" said ino as she looked at shikamaru as he didn't know either and she then asked asuma as well but he didn't know either

Back in the arena...

"yes gai-sensei" said lee as he pulled up the two orange sweat bands on his legs to reveal weights on his legs

Back on the balcony...

"that's his move weight's come on I bet there ain't even that heavy" said temari as she was looking at lee thinking he was going to die like everyone else that fought her brother as lee slowly removed the weight's as everyone was watching

"come those have to be more then a couple pounds" said ino as she looked at lee as well wondering how heavy they were as lee was finishing taking off those weights

"I wonder how good he is because i want to fight him" said naruto as the weights were falling to the ground as they then made a huge explosion

"why did you go over with the training gai" said kakashi as he looked to gai wondering what had he put lee though

"I put him though the power of youth" said gai as he smiled again as kakashi sweat drop as the rest of the gennins wondered how the hell did he carry that much weight

back to the fight...

"alright now its time to truly begin" said lee as garra just stared as lee then disappeared as garra's sand then block a punched aimed for garra as garra looked to where it came from as then it happened again as lee was too quick for garra to catch with his eyes as lee just kept pounding away at garra's sand until lee started to charge the littlest amount of ki he had to his hand and tried to hit garra if he could and did as garra flew across the arena floor as he then got up again

"damn you I'll give mother your blood" said garra as his sand charge forward bent on capturing lee as lee then disappeared again and started another attack on garra's sand but soon stop as garra tried to find lee but he then looked down only only to get kicked into the air as lee then prepared another one of his moves as he then yelled out

"Leaf hurricane" yelled out lee as him and garra spinned faster and faster into the ground as they then hit as smoke then covered the area once again

Back up in the balcony...

"gai you taught him that move" said kakashi as he looked to gai as he nodded

"yes kakashi I did" said gai as they then turned back to the fight

Back to the arena...(man I'm getting tried of this, but it must be done)

As the smoke cleared lee was standing there once again as garra was caught by his sand and gently put back down

"so I have to use that move" said lee as he then started to concentrate as many people were wondering what he was doing(okay I forgot about what then names of the gates are and I'm not going to look them up because that would take to much time so I'm just going to say what gate i want to alright don't sue because I'll win I have the best lawyer's the space marines they'll destroy your case with a bolter, just thin of these as the last two gates)

"gate of pain open" yelled out lee as he opened the forth gate

"gate of release open" yelled out lee again as he opened the fifth gate and as he was red and his veins were popping out as garra just stared at him wondering what he did as lee then disappeared as garra didn't know where he went as garra was then hit into the air and was throw around like a ball as lee was doing so much damage as garra's sand couldn't keep up as lee then punch garra into the ground but before he hit it lee used one of his bandage's to rap around garra's leg and pulled back up as lee punch him again as he lee then stated to hit lee over and over again as lee then pulled garra up as lee then pull off another move

"Leaf hurricane" yelled out lee as he then grab garra again and spiraled into the ground as a large explosion happen as everyone was wondering who was standing as then the smoke started to clear as lee was on the ground panting as he slowly got up and smiled to gai to show that he was alright as then lee turned his head to see garra climbing out of the cater he made

"but how did you block my ultimate move" said lee as he back up but he was winded and hurt as well as Peirce's of garra fell off to reveal that he used his sand as a shield

"mother will like your blood now die" yelled out garra as his sand then charge out as lee as he then dodged the sand but was very sloppy as lee was trying his best he onto the ground but as he tried to get up again he felt something crawl up his arm and leg and as he looked he saw garra's sand onto of them both as garra then yelled

"sand burial" said garra as lee's arm and leg were crushed as hayate then jumped in

"alright the winner is(cough)garra" said hayate as he wanted to end the match because lee gave it his all, but garra's sand kept going

'I said you won you can(cough)stop" said hayate as gai then jumped the rail

"I'll never stop and never will mother wants his blood" said garra as then lee was gone from his sands grip as gai had lee in his arms as he then put him down

'the match is over yo can stop" said gai as he was facing garra as he then heard something as he then turned to lee to see him get up but he was unconscious as gai looked at him

"lee the way you keep going makes me proud" said gai as he hug lee as a few tears came out as garra then remembered his family as his head then wailed in pain as he then walked back to the balcony

"the winner is garra" said hayate as he felt bad for lee has gai carried him to the hospital as hayate looked up to the balcony's

"alright now all of you come down(cough)here" said hayate as all the gennin walked down

"now that all of you that pass please come over here and pick a number from the box" said hayate as anko came back with the box

"now go up to anko and(cough) get your number" said hayate as naruto walked up first to get his number

"hope you get a good one sexy" said anko as naruto blushed but he shaked it off and wen to pick his number as naruto then pulled out a

"9' said naruto as he walked back as the others went to pick there numbers

Later...

"alright now that everyone has there numbers will you please call them out so that you'll now who your fighting" said hayate as each one called out a number

"1" said temari was wondering who was she going to fight

"2" said shikamaru as he wondered why he always have to fight girls

"3" said garra hoping that who ever he was fighting he could give his mother's blood to

"5" said ino hoping that she would fight someone easy

"6" said Brolly as he hoped that she would put up a fight before he killed her

"7" said ryu hoping to fight naruto to test himself against another demon holder

"8" said miso hoping that she could kick her boyfriend's ass

"9" said naruto hoping that he could nami as he wanted to avenge miko

"10" said nami hoping that she would kill the demon to finally free the villagers from control

"11" said shino as no one knew what was going up in his head

"12" said Jr as he felt fine as he knew he had a job to do

"then number 4(cough)is sasuke" said hayate as all the gennin looked at him

"alright you have (cough)one month to prepare before the next(cough)rounds to get new technique's and train(cough) for the next round alright dismiss" said hayate as he then started to walk away as the gennin looked around as the jounin then came down as kakashi walked up to naruto

"hey naruto so you made it" said kakashi as naruto looked at him

"so what happened to miko" said kakashi as naruto then realized what happened early and shot off like a bullet towards the hospital as kakashi saw naruto run off

"did i miss something" said kakashi as asuma walked up to him

"kakashi miko's in critical condition and was put into the hospital" said asuma as kakashi then realized what might have happened as he couldn't see naruto any more

"damn then what about sakura" said kakashi as least he wanted to know if she passed

"well she lose against my student badly" said asuma as he pointed to ino as now kakashi knew that sakura would need more training if was to become a good or maybe decent ninja as kakashi was in his thoughts as they walked away as only nami and miso were left as minato had jumped down and cornered his daugther's so that he could talk to them

"dad" said nami as she was surprise to see her father here knowing that she had seen him earlier

"miso nami I need to talk to you both" said minato as both girls looked to him

"why are you still trying to kill your bother" said minato as both girls looked to him

"because he killed you" said nami as she was sure she had a point

"but I'm came back so what's the reason now" said minato as nami didn't know how to retort as miso then said

"to bring our bother back" said miso as she looked at her father

"what" said nami as miso then looked to her

"the demon took over his body so we must kill it so he can be freed" said miso as nami was kind of agreeing with her

"both of you shut up" yelled minato as both guys looked at him with fear as he then calmed down

"your bothers not evil or a demon he still was the same boy that was born" said minato as both girls were staring at minato

"just forget about killing your bother and get to know him repair the gap that was made between you guys" said minato as he wanted a happy family the one he always wanted as they then stood quiet in an empty arena

In a training field...

As Jr stood there waiting and listening to the wind he felt at peace as then he then forced energy to his hands as he then started to destroy the area around as a voice then stop ed him

"always destroying things Jr" said a voice

"well ain't you sneak as ever flame" said Jr as a man raised out of the ground showing himself as he was dressed in red clothing as he carried a giant hammer on his back

"I'm just here to check your mission progress and where is golem" said flame wondering where the big guy was

"he's around so what do you want" said Jr getting slightly annoyed that this guy was here

"I'm just here to make sure that your following master Lui's orders" said flame as faded back into the ground but before he left he said one last thing

"make sure you kill the heirs and brolly we don't want that snake to win, because he he has the good doctor" said flame as he disappered

"don't worry I will the heirs and brolly and I'll enjoy every minute" said Jr as he started his destruction again as his plan was coming together

_Alright guys the chapter's done but i'm moving and I'm stealing internet for writing this chapter so i won't have any for a month or two but I'll keep writing as much as I can so remeber all hail the emporer and the spacemarines and see yea soon_


	19. Chapter 18

Legend of naruto chapter 18

Legend of naruto chapter 18

_As we look on from space the emperor's Galaxy fight aliens of all kind every day of man will never fall as a fleet disengaged from wrap as we get in closer to the cockpit of the ship as we see_

_"OWWWWWW" screamed out the emporer as one of the medic's touched his skin as he the emporer had tear's almost coming out his eyes_

_"well that's what you get for trying to get a sun tan WHEN WERE RIGHT NEXT TO THE DAMN SUN" screamed out Jr as the medic kept poking his skin_

_"man your an idiot(ow)" said Jr as emporer was crying out in pain as emporer looked over to the medic_

_"I thought your suppose to be helping me" yelled emporer at the medic as he poked his skin again_

_"I'm helping you" said the medic_

_"how" said the emporer_

_To hurt" said the medic as he poked him again_

_"enough just fix him" screamed rollen as he got off his seat as he couldn't stand the screaming any more_

_"fine give me two hours" said the medic as he pushed the emporer towards the ER_

_"remember all hail the emperor" said emporer as the doors closed_

_"he ain't coming is he" said rollen as they heard a girlish scream_

_"nope, all well who wants pizza" said Jr as the most of the space marines raised there hands_

Last time on LON...

The third round of the exams are over as the final fighters have been chosen to fight in the final round of the exams. As miko was transported to to the hospital as many of naruto's other classmates as well due to fight with both of his sisters, as he then swore for revenge will naruto be able to get what he want or fall into a pit of despair find out now

(Insert dragon ball Z opening episode theme here)

In the leaf village...

akio was running to the hospital trying to find naruto as she saw what happened to miko as she wanted to comfort him, but also she didn't want him to do anything stupid as she then saw the hospital in sight

_"almost there"_ she thought as she ran faster as she was getting closer to the doors as she then got inside as she was trying to catch her breath

"alright now where's naruto" said akio as she looked around to see no one but nurses walking around and tending to patients as she walked up to the desk

"umm excuse me but have you seen a blond hair boy come though here" said akio as the nurse turned to face her

"yeah I have he went up to room 603" said the nurse as akio started to make her way to the stairs and up to the sixth floor(lets just say its a big hospital) as she then got in front of 603 as she then knock on it but there was no answer as she then reach for the handle

"naruto you in here" said akio as she went thought the door to hear a beeping noise as she then saw naruto sitting right next to the bed as miko had different kinds of machines on her to keep her stable as naruto was sitting quietly as only the machine was heard as akio then look to naruto as she could see some tears running down his face

"I couldn't protect her" said naruto as he was still staring a miko's unmoving form as akio then came right behind naruto and gave him a hug

"its all right it's okay you didn't know this was going to happen" said akio as she was still hugging naruto as she still heard a few sniffles from him

"come on lets go get some fresh air alright" said akio as she then tried to get naruto out of the room as he then stopped her

"can I just stay here a bit longer" said naruto as akio then nodded as she walked out and waited behind the door trying to listen if he was going to say something as she then heard

"miko I promise you I'll get stronger to protect you and akio-Chan I swear it" said naruto as akio blushed that he mention her name but then shock it off as he was coming towards the the door as she then backed off and saw akio sitting on the bench across the door

_"safe"_ thought akio glad she didn't get caught by naruto as he then looked at her

"come on akio lets go home" said naruto as akio then nodded and followed him outside as they then saw sasuke

"dobe what are you doing here and wheres my sister" said sasuke as naruto then looked to him not even paying some mind to him

"she's in the hospital" said naruto as sasuke then walked up to naruto and grab him by the collar

"why is she in the hospital naruto weren't you suppose to be protecting her" said sasuke as the curse seal flared a bit as sasuke didn't notice thanks to the suppression seal kakashi put on it(yes no scene where kakashi seals sasuke curse seal you know how that goes)

"it was during her fight she was in the back by her opponent" said naruto as sasuke then let go of his collar and walked towards the hospital as sasuke then stopped

"what room is she in naruto" said sasuke as he held some anger in his voice as well

"she's in room 603" said naruto as sasuke then nodded and walked into the hospital as both naruto continued his way home as akio followed him

Naruto's and miko's home...

akio could just stare at the sheer size of the home that they both lived in

"naruto this is both yours and miko's home" said akio as naruto nodded and got out the key and opened the door as they both walked in

"alright akio do what you want I'm just gonna go and take a bath" said naruto as he walked to the onseen ready to stay there for a while

"I think I'll join you as well naruto" said akio as she walked into her own side of the onseen as well

Inside the onseen...

akio was relaxing in her side

"man this feels so good" said akio as she hadn't bath in a while(I mean come on trap in someone's stomach for 13 or 14 years got to make you stink)

as she then turned to see a hole in the wall that peeked to naruto's side of the onseen, but of course she didn't know where it look to

"I wonder what's on the other side of this hole" said akio as she then peek thought it to see naruto standing up on the other side as he then sat down, but just that had akio back away with blood running down her nose a bit as she then touched her nose and saw the blood as she then told herself over and over

"I'm not a pervert" said akio as she looked towards the ground trying not to look at the hole in the wall

"I'm not a pervert" as her eyes were then drifting back up towards the peeking hole

"I'm not a PERVERT" as she then forced her eyes not to look as she then screamed the last part out loud as naruto then heard as he then bust thought the onseen door

"akio are you alright" yelled naruto as akio was standing there naked as he just then stared a she then got a blush on her face as naruto then realized what had he done

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT" yelled akio as all of the village heard her voice as they wondered who was yelling and the men hoped he survived the beating he was going to get as then a girlie scream was then heard

In naruto's stomach...

**"the boy is going to be in so much trouble when he wakes up"** said the giant fox as he then laughed a bit as he went back to sleep

Back naruto's and miko's...

Naruto woke up on the floor in a towel

"what am I doing here" said naruto as he then sat up as akio then peek out from a room

"hey naruto your awake I just found you here and I went to go get you a blanket just now" said akio as she looked at naruto as he then started to get up

"don't worry about that akio I'll just get me some cloths" said naruto as he got up but the towel wasn't firmly rap around his waist as it then fell off showing akio off his front side(must not be perverted yet save it for later must not act on impulse and write lemon must fight it off) as akio then just stared as they stood there as naruto went to cover himself as akio then turned around

"Hmm akio I'll just go down these hall and change alright" as he then shot down the hall like a bullet a turned into a room as akio was staring the way she turned with a heavy blush on her face as in her thoughts it kept telling her

_"I'm not a pervert"_ thought akio as she tried to forget what she saw

Later...

as naruto and akio were in the kitchen as naruto was making ramen for himself as akio was looking down at the table not trying to look at naruto trying not to remember what had happen before and not twice because she had hit naruto over the head knocking him out

"akio here" said naruto as she then looked up as she saw naruto had a plate of ramen in his hands as he then put it down in front of her

"thank you naruto" said akio as she then took the plate from him and started to eat as naruto then followed as well

"so naruto what are you going to do in the final exam" said akio as naruto stopped eating for a second before continuing

"I'm going to get revenge for miko" said naruto as he kept eating

"but is that what she wants" said akio as she tried talking naruto out of giving up revenge just for that

"I let her get hurt its my fault I promised to protect her and I couldn't even do that" said naruto as he then stopped eating as well

"are you going to let them win" said akio as naruto looked at her confused

"are you going to let them win" said akio as naruto still had no idea

"are you going to prove to them that your a demon, because you don't look like one remember I'm the kyuubi" said akio as naruto realized that she was right, but what she asked next confused him the most

"are you still going to leave the village" said akio as naruto looked to her and nodded

"good let's make them realized that there losing the most greatest thing the village ever had" said akio as naruto nodded

"then lets go to bed" said akio as naruto then blushed at what she said as akio then realized what came out of her mouth as she then tried to rephrase it as naruto then stopped her as he knew what she meant as naruto gave her his bed as he slept on the couch as tomorrow naruto knew who he had to go train with

In a different part of the village...

Jr was sleeping against a tree as a shadow was getting closer to him

"I know your out there so come out" said Jr as the shadow revealed to be garra as Jr then smiled a sick smile at him

"well what can I do you for garra" said Jr as garra stared at him as garra then grabbed his head in pain as he then looked at Jr once again this time with blood thirsty eyes

"mother wants your blood" said garra as his sand then charged towards him ready to kill Jr as he then dodged lazily dodging all of garra's sand as Jr was about to land he then disappeared as garra's sand couldn't keep track of him as well

"where did he" said garra as he then heard a voice

"behind you" said Jr as garra then turned his head to see Jr's hand outstretch towards his head with Ki building up in his palm

"now I want you to go back home or I'll kill you both" said Jr as garra wanted to kill him but his mother told him other wise telling him to run and not to fight him as garra was confused by this, but he listen and disappeared in a swirl of sand

"come on that was boring when will I get a true fight" screamed Jr as the sun was coming over the horizon

In the afternoon of the next day...

naruto was running thought the streets thinking about what akio said and was wondering if he should do it that way,make them regret on what they done to him and lose a great ninja like him, as he now had a month to train and was wondering if he could get kakashi to train him as he rushed to the hospital wanting to see miko first, but as he then got to the hospital he saw kakashi and sasuke standing right next to each other

"hey kakashi" said naruto as he an up to them as sasuke then started to bood like normal

"oh hey naruto" said kakashi as he just looked at his book as naruto and sasuke tend to ignore

"kakashi-sensei will you please teach me for the next part of the exam" said naruto as nicely as possible as he only wanted to be trained so that he could show off his power to make the village want him more

"I'm sorry naruto but I'm taking sasuke on a training trip so that I can train him" said kakashi as naruto then looked at kakashi with so much angry

"then your planning on leaving me with no one" said naruto as he couldn't believe his sensei

"well I do have one person" said kakashi as naruto couldn't believe that his sensei didn't forget about him

"hey ebisu" said kakashi as ebisu then appeared

"its you the closet pervert" yelled naruto as ebisu glasses dropped a bit

"closet pervert" said kakashi as he then looked at ebisu as he shock is head in a no way

"I take him off your hands then kakashi" as ebisu grab naruto by the shoulder and telported away

(if your reading at this part off the story that mean s I have internet again and story will keep going sorry for interruption)

Near the hot springs...

As both naruto and ebisu then appeared, naruto started to look around wondering where they were as he then saw the sign that said hot springs

"hey closet pervert what are we doing here" said naruto as ebisu just ignored the comment and got straight to the point

"I'm going to teach you how to walk on water" said ebisu as naruto looked at him blankly

"well" said ebisu wondering if he would get a reaction out of naruto, but got none at all

"well what hurry up and teach me then" said naruto as ebisu nodded and started channeling chakra to his feet

"water walking is like tree climbing just channel charka to your feet and try it" said ebisu as naruto nodded and put his foot in the water as he was channeling charka as it went in as naruto then pulled his foot out quick as the water was buring hot

"damn are you trying to cook me" said naruto as he held his foot in pain as ebisu shook his head in silence

"no naruto I think you must be put into hard times so that you can master Justus's" said ebisu as naruto looked at him then back to the water

"alright then let me try again" said naruto as then giggling was heard as ebisu was looking to the source of the giggling to find a white haired man staring at the peek hole in the wall

"you sir stop right now that is indecent" said ebsiu as the white haired man waved him off

"go away your gonna scare away the lady's" said the white haired man as he continued to stare at the peek hole as ebsiu did not like being ignored

"i will not let you continue this indecent act any longer" yelled ebsiu as he attacked the white haired man, but as he was about to a frog appeared and threw ebsiu across the village(ding star goes up in the sky) as naruto then looked up and back at the white haired pervert as he had lost his only teacher as naruto then went up to the white haired man

"hey you pervert" said naruto as the white haired man did not move

"hey old man are you listening" said naruto as the white haired man still didn't move as naruto then gave up and started to walk away, but not before giving the pervert a little present as he then threw a ki blast into a tree destroy as it then destroy the pervert's hiding spot from the woman in the hot spring as the fence was destroyed

"hmm hi lady's" said the pervert as then a girlish scream was heard thought out the village as every man except naruto got a chill down there spine's(ahhh tingly)

somewhere in the village...

"now what do i do because of that pervert I can't get another teacher" said naruto as he sighed wondering what to do

_"and also kakashi left with sasuke to go train for the next round, that asshole he dumped me when he could just train us both"_ though naruto as he kept walking though the village until he bump into someone

"hey watch where your oh hey there sexy" said a voice that was clearly a woman as naruto's memory to come back as then it began, there was only one person who every called him that and that would be the one from the second exam

as he looked up he started straight at anko's face

"hmm hi anko" naruto said slowly wondering how long would it take him to run

"so what are you doing here" said anko as she got closer to him

"hmm I'm trying to look for a sensei" said naruto as he let it slip out by accident

"you need a sensei then I'll be that" said anko as naruto shook his head

"no it's okay i don't need one" said naruto

"no don't be silly lets start you first lesson" said anko as she disappered as naruto started to look around for her as he then turned around

"DODGE" yelled out anko as she shot a beam of energy at naruto as he got hit and flew towards the training grounds

"man this is going to be fun foxy-kun" said anko as she decided that wold be her pet name for naruto(if I'm ripping any one off go fuck off because you didn't copy write it)

Near training grounds 44...

As a carter was seen in the ground as a boy then crawled out from it

"damn what hit me" said naruto as he looked at him self as some off his cloths were torn up as naruto then heard whistling

"oh foxy-kun where are you" said a female voice as naruto some how knew it was anko

_"damn got a run"_ thought naruto as he turned to run only to see anko right in front of him

"there you are now its time to start training ready for two weeks off hell" said anko as naruto stood there scared to death on what she was going to do to him

"come lets start" said anko as she jumped at naruto with a kunai in one hand and ki in the other

In the hokage tower...

In the office of the hokage a white haired pervert started to wake up

"ahhh what hit me" said the white haired man

"its good to see you awake jiraiya" said saurtobi as he was sitting in his chair as the Anbu were next to him

"um its good to be back" said jiraiya as he moved around creaking a few bones as the Anbu stood there waiting for orders as then the third hokage looked at them

"you can go" said saurtobi as both of them nodded and disappered as jiraiyi then looked at his old sensei

"so I heard" said jiraiya as saurtobi had an idea on what it was as jiraiya spoke again

"is my apprentice really back from the dead" said jiraiya hoping that it was true and not a lie as saurtobi then nodded as the door openned as then jiraiya then looked as minato walked though the door

"hey jiraiya-sensei" said minato as he walked in though the door as jiraiya then walked up to him and gave him a hug as they all had a talk about whats happen in the village as then minato then told him about his family as jiraiya then got an idea

"invite him to your house to dinner" said jiraiya as minato stared at him

"that would never work" said minato as he thought his sensei was making a joke

"well to bring people closer together you have to get to there stomachs of course" said jiraiya as saurtobi started to laugh as both of them looked at him

"well then I'll come as well" said saurtobi as he took a puff of his pipe as minato then got up

"then I'll set it up at the end of the month" said minato as jiraiya was thinking that this idea would work as saurtobi was thinking that this might repair the bridges for naruto and his family

Two weeks later...

It had been two weeks into the month that naruto started to train with anko as he was dodging traps set up by anko as he felt faster when he started training from before as she was working on his body instead of his ki levels

_flashback...._

_It was a day after anko had become his sensei by force when he then asked her on what they would be working on_

_"umm anko sensei what will we be working on" said naruto as he was wondering as the day before he was just running from her all day as anko then turned to him_

_"well you'll be training your body from speed, stength, and ki" said anko_

_"but can't you teach me some attack or something" said naruto as he didn't want to train without miko, but he had to get strong to get revenge and make everybody regret on what they did to him_

_"no foxy-baka if you want to be strong we have to work on your body to make it strong" said anko as she looked at naruto_

_"well then how are we gonna do this" said naruto as he didn't want to go thought like what happen yesterday as anko then smiled_

_"well for speed your gonna run thought the forest avoiding traps and for power and ki your going to fight me" said anko as naruto didn't like the last two_

_"alright lets get started now start running" said anko as she started to charge ki  
_

_"oh shit" as naruto started running as he was dodging ki as anko was chasing him as naruto then yelled_

_"damn you perv old man" said naruto as he wished that the old man had train him instead of anko as he ran as fast as he could  
_

_In the hokage's tower..._

_"well jiraiya what do have to say to yourself" said saurtobi as he looked to jiraiya as he then put his hand n the back off his head_

_"my bad" said jiraiya as he hoped that was the right answer as both the saurtobi and minato face planted_

_Flashback over..._

"well foxy-kun our trainings over" said anko as she started to walk away

"wait anko there isn't anything else for you to teach me" said naruto as he wanted to train more as anko then got a lusty grin as naruto didn't notice as he was looking at her back

"well there is something" said anko as she disappered as she then cut naruto's check again and licked the blood

"why don't we mess around" said anko as naruto stood there in fear and in wonder at what she meant

"umm what do you mean" said naruto as he didn't have a clue at what she meant

"you play" said anko with a lusty grin

"I still don't get it" said naruto as she then frowned

"foxy-kun did you take sex-education at the academy" said anko with her hands on her hips

"umm what?" said naruto as he didn't know what she was talking about

_"so they even denied him of that class in the academy" thought anko_ as she then snapped out of her thoughts

"well then why don't I teach you foxy-kun" said anko as she approach naruto with a lustful grin as naruto tried to move back but was stopped by a tree as anko then pinned him to it as she got closer as she started to remove her coat

(**WARNING WARNING LEMON APPROACHING)**

"Naruto" Yelled out a voice as he tuned to see akio as she had a look of angry on her face

"well its time for me to go see you foxy-kun" said anko as she disappered

"no akio wait" said naruto as he tried to tell her that it was anko's idea

"YOU PERVERT" yelled out akio as she charged up as much ki as possible and blasted naruto with it

"AHHHHHHH" as he crashed into 20 tree's and was knocked out as akio then sighed as she knew he couldn't be left here as someone might kill him as she then started to drag him back home

**(HAHAHAHAHAHA got ya)(cock blocked)(metal gear)  
**

Back at naruto's and miko's...

Naruto started to wake up and saw the ceiling as he was wondering where he was he saw that he was in his home as akio was sitting on the couch watching tv

"so your awake" said akio as she stretch and yawned as she got up and walked towards naruto as he got up

"here" said akio as she handed him a letter as naruto looked at her wondering what it was

"it was on your front door when I dragging you back to the house" said akio as naruto then opened the letter and frowned

"its an invitation to the fourth hokage's mansion for dinner" said naruto as he threw the letter away as he hope it would go up in flames

"so when is it" said akio wondering what day the would be

"its on a Friday in five day's" said naruto as he walked down the hallway

"where are you going" said akio as he looked back

"To take a bath" said naruto as he walked towards the onseen like all way's as akio blushed(and no there is no bath room just an onseen makes it more perverted)(adds jiraiya perv theme)

"so wait are you going to go" said akio as naruto turned back

"No" said naruto as he went into the onseen

Meanwhile in the hokage tower....

"Looks like he didn't go for" said sarutobi as minato was sitting down looking gloom

"well maybe you could convince him to go sensei" said jiraiya as minato then gained hope

"alright alright I'll ask him" said saurtobi as he planned to do it the next day

Meanwhile in another training ground...(man we are moving fast)

Jr was channeling his energy as if he was controlling his power level or something else

"Jr have you completed your mission yet" said flame as he rose from the ground in flames

"tell your master that I need more time as the attack has not started yet" said Jr as he remained calm

"that's not what he wanted he wants that doctor dead before brolly can go crazy" said flame

"well the heirs are not dead either and I cannot fight a village and a kage _not in my current state_ said Jr as he whispered the last part

"what was that you know what you have wasted the last of my nerve" said flame as he summoned a battle hammer

"now I'm going to kill you" said flame once again as he started to charge up his power level

"interesting your power level is close to mine you'll make a fine addition to my collection" said Jr as he got into battle stance

"you think you can beat me" said flame as he charge Jr as then a battle started in that training ground as then a scream was then heard

Later after the battle...(no I'm not showing you battle because of certain reasons)

"hahahah my power grows with each one I fight and defeat" said Jr as his rode was now a dark red as a battle hammer was lying at his feet

"he was weak just like his master Lui" said Jr as he looked at his new found power and body

"now there only three more body guards that he has and I need there power" said Jr and called out a technique

"**kage bunshin no justu**" called out Jr as he gave his clone and order as it henge into flame

"now go to master Lui and be loyal to him until I complete my mission" said Jr as the clone nodded and disappered

"everything is going according to plan soon the universe's power will be mine hhahahhahahahahahahhahhaahahahaa" yelled out Jr as he looked at the leaf village with glee

_well sorry for taking so long with the chapter making it a bit shorter then the last one its just that I finshed moving and now can get slowly back to work and guess what I'm working on a new story that will blow ever one's mind but it's a step into a new territory in naruto fanfiction so for now until I get to chapter 25 or 30 it will still be worked on so see you guy's next time and all hail spacemarines_


	20. Important Message read now

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I been having problems such as viruses, being sick and the wrost of all writers block the enemy of writers but fear not as I will keep writing and this messis to also tell and answer a couple questions as well

**When will you update the legend of Naruto again?**

I will update it after I create two more story's and when I get them after or on the same chapter as my first fic then I will update them one by one

**what will the next two story's be about?**

well one as I said would be armored core and the others a secret

**When we will see them on the site?**

probablythis month if I don't get side tracked

but yeah sorry guys for not updating its just that I have alot Ideas for the legend of Naruto but I have nothing for the chuunin exams and also I thinking about changing the name of the story to something but I have no Ideas so you guys get to decide leave a name that I should change the name to and I'll decide later, any way see you guys again ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR see yea


End file.
